Inazuma Eleven Go! Historia Distorsionada
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el FFI y en Raimon la aparicion de cierta extraña niña, sacara lo "peor" de Tsurugi. Sin embargo, las cosas comienzan a ponerse serias cuando Hinamori decide descubrir un secreto sobre su vida... TsurugixOC, TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane. Reviews, onegai :D
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

Inazuma Eleven Go! Está a punto de comenzar! n.n

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió porque Level 5 se lucio con esta nueva temporada de Inazuma Eleven!

Me encanto, en esta historia los hechos van en orden como en el anime, con un nuevo personaje, Maya Hinamori. Bueno, no es la primera vez que se hacen fic así, pero de todas maneras quería intentarlo.

Y espero que les guste n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _**El nuevo viento que sopla en la escuela Raimon**_

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el equipo Inazuma Japan gano el campeonato Mundial de la FFI. Debido a este acontecimiento, el futbol en todo Japón comenzó a tomar protagonismo. Y así, el número uno mundial, Inazuma Japan, representado mayoritariamente por el equipo de Raimon, se convirtió en un equipo de elite mundial. Y ahora comienza una nueva historia, una nueva historia que gira nuevamente alrededor de la escuela Raimon.

…

-El momento ha llegado…- susurro una voz fría desde la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz que pasaba entre enormes vidrieras hacia el suelo. Gracias a lo poco que se lograba ver, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una especia de iglesia o capilla.-…no me importa si este cuerpo se llega a destruir, pero cumpliré con lo que se me asigno, y lo daré todo para que esto se cumpla.- continuo el hombre arrodillado.

-¿Lo darás todo por esa causa?- pregunto la otra persona, a juzgar por su ropa, un sacerdote.- ¿Ese designio es tan importante?-

-Si…- contesto nuevamente.-…se que debo eliminar a más de un individuo, y debo cumplir totalmente con ese designio.-

-Es verdad…ya que esta es una orden del destino, ¿cierto?- el sacerdote dio una media vuelta.- En fin, debemos hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su deseo.

Al decir estas palabras el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado se puso de pie. Dejo ver por debajo de la capucha negra sus ojos oscuros y en la oreja izquierda llevaba varios aretes, su semblante se torno tétrico y su expresión era de furia y rencor.

-Mi deseo también…es dominar el mundo del futbol.-

…. EN INAZUMA TOWN

Era una nueva mañana en Inazuma Town, y como siempre en el primer día de clases todos se levantan muy temprano.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke!- exclamo un muchacho con el uniforme de Raimon, saludaba a su perro que se encontraba dormido en una casita.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

El perro contesto con un ladrido y el chico sonrió contento.

-Siento que hoy puede ser un gran día para jugar futbol.- dijo pateando un balón imaginario.-Estoy muy emocionado.-

Sasuke se levanto para lamer la cara de su dueño, y este agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, Sasuke también está feliz por mí…Bueno, ya me voy.- con esto salió corriendo por la reja principal.

-¡Ve con cuidado!- se despidió una chica joven y adorable que barría la entrada de la casa.

El muchacho corría y corría muy entusiasmado, esquivaba ágilmente todo obstáculo que se interponía, y saludaba a todos los vecinos, quienes contestaban y lo llenaban con palabras de ánimo.

-Por fin llegue a la escuela Raimon…- dijo para sí mismo cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la Secundaria, con el gran emblema de relámpago, que conocemos y amamos. -¡Aquí puedo jugar futbol!-

Entro con paso decidió a la escuela observando y describiendo con su mente los lugares que siempre quiso ver en carne propia.

-Aun tengo tiempo antes de entrar, creo que explorare un poco.- camino al azar y se topo con algo inesperado.- ¡El club de futbol!- dijo asomándose por el viejo club de soccer.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto una voz detrás suyo. El chico se sorprendió.-…Oh, perdón por asustarte.- dijo más tranquilamente aquella muchacha.

El más joven suspiro aliviado.- ¿Este es el club de futbol?-

-Este salón solo es un recuerdo del pasado, actualmente no se utiliza.- contesto

-Entonces, ¿Dónde se realizan las actividades del club?-

-Sígueme- le indico con una mano que lo conduciría hasta donde necesitaba y el chico obedeció. – Es aquel edificio.- dijo por fin después de dar unos cuantos pasos, el muchacho desvió su mirada hasta ahí.

-¿Esa…es la sala de actividades?- respondió atonito el chico, al ver el enorme edificio con el logotipo del relámpago en medio.

-A decir verdad…es un estadio de futbol.- dijo orgullosa la muchacha.

-¡¿Eh?...Esto quiere decir que este edificio es todo el club de futbol?-

-Si, es cierto.- contesto sonriendo.-Por cierto mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna, y soy la asesora del equipo.- se presento.

-¿Una asesora de equipo?-

-Si, ¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto Haruna.

-Soy un nuevo estudiante y quiero ingresar al club de futbol.- empezó a decir decidido.

-¿Ingresar al club? Entiendo…-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma.

…..

-Estamos en varios problemas, Kudou-kn.- dijo el director.-Creo que usted aun no está familiarizado con el futbol moderno, ¿Me comprende? Y es que si no obedece mis órdenes…tendré que relegarlo de su puesto.

-No voy a cambiar mi forma de enseñar.-

-Entonces su salida de esta escuela es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Si no tienes más que decir, me retiro.-

-¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en seguir con esto?-

-Porque ya no queda tiempo…-

-¡Peligro, debemos ir a la cancha de futbol!- exclamo un hombre que entro por la puerta azotándola.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el director alarmado.

-Hay problemas en el club de futbol.-

….

-Así que nuevo miembro del club, pero la ceremonia de apertura ya comenzó, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?-

-Es que quería ver el club de futbol antes que nada.-

-Entonces, ¿te gusta el futbol?-

-SI me gusta mucho.- dijo tenma entusiasmado.- por eso quería ver el club de futbol de Raimon y ahora que lo veo estoy muy, muy feliz.

-Ya veo…- contesto Haruna.- En ese caso, Matsukaze Tenma-kun, ¡da lo mejor de ti!-

-Sí, muchas gracias.-

-Tú me recuerdas a un gran amigo.-

-Oh…Es cierto, ¿Dónde puedo ver la práctica del equipo?-

-Creo que están a punto de comenzar la práctica en la cancha de futbol.-

-¡Quiero ver, lléveme a la cancha por favor!-

… En la cancha de futbol

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cancha, observando detenidamente, ahí el polvo apenas dejaba ver un par de siluetas, todos los jugadores estaban en el suelo, heridos y una pelota de futbol rodaba por el suelo. El único que parecía intacto era un chico de extraña apariencia.

-Tsk, ¿así que eso fue todo?...-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- los profesores habían llegado a la escena.

-Destruí a los jugadores de Raimon.- contesto el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, dime tu nombre y tu clase.- le exigió el maestro.

-Quien sabe, ya que es mi primer día.- respondió dándole la espalda a su superior.

-Nuevo estudiante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el entrenador Kudou.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke.-

…..

-¿Tsurugi Kyousuke….?- repitió una niña de largos cabellos plateados y ojos por completo negros. Veía al igual que todos a aquel extraño muchacho, y parecía tener mucha curiosidad, sostenía una pelota de futbol y su apariencia era como la de un chiquilla pequeña, su cabello largo y enmarañado, el uniforme lo llevaba un poco holgado y cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, pues llevaba medias y un suéter.

…

-Y supongo que usted es el entrenador Kudou…- siguió hablando Tsurugi.

-Bien, es aquí…- Tenma y Haruna habían llegado ya la cancha y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver los anteriores acontecimientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tenma al ver a su profesora tan alarmada. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cancha y su expresión cambio, todo por completo hecho un caos.

-Destruiste al equipo de futbol…- dijo Kudou.

-Uhm, solo les enseñaba como patear un balón.- se bufo Tsurugi con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.-…Estaba aburrido.-

-¡Entrenador Kudou!- grito Haruna bajando hacia la cancha y dirigiendo a ambos, en especial a Tsurugi.

- Oye tú, ¿Por qué peleaste con ellos?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Pelear?- repitió Tsurugi confundido.-Eh, ¿acaso pelee con ustedes?- dijo a uno de los jugadores heridos.

-El hizo todo esto con el balón de soccer….- interrumpió la chica de cabellos plateados.

-¿Cómo es posible?...- se pregunto Haruna asustada y perpleja, mientras los jugadores recordaban la brutal manera en que fueron acabados.

-Es verdad, este tipo solo con el balón…- aseguraban heridos y también decepcionados por su derrota.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- dijo el capitán del equipo

-Porque no me gusta el futbol.- contesto Tsurugi.- Así que aplastare a todo aquel que lo practique.-

-Uhh….- era lo único que salía de la voz de Tenma, quien no entendía ni una palabra.

-N-No deberías decir esas cosas…- dijo esta vez la chica asustada mirando a Tsurugi.

-Yo puedo decir todo lo que se me antoje, mocosa.- contesto molesto y con una voz fría.- Y desde ahora… el club de futbol ya no existe.-

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamo Tenma.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?- dijo Haruna.

-Puedo hacer eso…y mucho mas.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto odias del futbol?-

-"¿Odiar el futbol?"- repitió Tenma para sí mismo.

- No estás siendo justo…-dijo la chica abrazando mas su balón. Tenma asintió. Tsurugi oyó aquellas palabras y movió la cabeza, ignorándolos.

-Solo les diré una cosa…- empezó a decir sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice.-El futbol es una de las tonterías más grandes que existen, ¡Es solo basura!- al decir esto pateo el balón que había a su lado y cayo justamente en un bote de basura.

-¡Tu! ¿Por qué insultas al futbol?- Haruna esta vez se encontraba más que enojada.

-¿Insultar? Yo no he hecho eso, profesora.-

-….- ni Tenma ni su acompañante decían nada todavía, miraban asustados la plática entre Tsurugi y su profesora.

-¿Q-Que dices?-

-Detente…- ordeno Tenma con la cabeza hacia el suelo, captando la atención de los presentes.

-uhm…- La chica lo miro unos segundos.

-¿Crees que el futbol es aburrido e innecesario?- dijo temblando de enojo.-El futbol no es para nada asi.-

-¿Eh?...- exclamo Tsurugi sonriendo aun más. Tenma se percato de lo que había dicho.

-Ah…-N-no…es que…- empezó a tartamudear, la otra niña lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto de mala manera Tsurugi.

-Y-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma y me uniré al equipo de futbol de la escuela.-

-Que lastima…- contesto Tsurugi soltando una carcajada.- ¿No ves que este equipo ya está acabado?-

-No digas eso, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás…por eso estoy preocupado por el equipo.-

-Ya entiendo, parece que te gusta mucho el futbol…- empezó-…veamos lo que tu querido futbol te dice.- Tsurugi puso un pie en otro de los balones de futbol y lo lanzo contra Tenma.

-Tenma-kun, ¿estás bien?- exclamo Haruna a Tenma, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Oh, no…- la chica se arrodillo a su lado y trato de ayudarlo a pararse.- ¡¿P-Porque hiciste eso?- le grito a Tsurugi.

-Es muy molesto…que un chico como tú no sepa el real significado del futbol.-

-Pues si lo sé…- dijo Tenma ya de pie tomando el balón que la chica había dejado segundos atrás en el césped.-…Yo sí que se de futbol.-

-Oh, entonces ¿podrías enseñarme ese conocimiento?- dijo sarcásticamente Tsurugi.-…Solo debes aceptar mi desafío…- continuo sacando las manos de sus bolsillo.

-¿Desafío?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con todo ese entusiasmo de hace un momento?-

-No pasa nada, acepto…- respondió Tenma furioso.

-Tenma-kun…- susurro Haruna tomando a Tenma por el hombro.

-¿E-Esta bien?...- pregunto la chica asustada. Tsurugi rio aun mas.

-Que bien, porque yo seré tu oponente…Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga y solo con eso ganaras el desafío…- Tenma asintió confundido.

-Entrenador Kudou, ¿dejara que hagan esto?- pregunto Haruna a Kudou muy preocupada.

-_Solo debo quitarle el balón y así ganare…-_ Pensó Tenma.

-Si ganas, dejare tranquilo al equipo de futbol de la escuela….pero si pierdes, el club de futbol se acabara para siempre.-

-Presidente Ginzan, detenga esto por favor…- dijo Haruna al hombre que hablaba con Kudou momentos atrás.

-No, yo acepto que se haga este desafío…- contesto acercándose hacia Haruna y Kudou.- El futbol de la escuela necesita un re ordenamiento drástico y no tolerare que un nuevo estudiante acabe con todo el equipo de futbol.- todos escuchaban con la boca abierta.-Y tu muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Matsukaze Tenma-

-Matsukaze-kun, el destino de todo el club de futbol, lo dejo en tus manos.-

-¡¿C-Como?- exclamo Tenma.

-_Dudo que logre algo, pero…-_Penso la chica de cabello plateado-…mucha suerte, Tenma-kun- dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda y saludándole con el pulgar hacia arriba y una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

-¡¿Eh?-

-Espere un momento, ¿lo está diciendo en serio?- se quejo Haruna.- Por favor, director Fuyukai, dígale algo.-

-Probablemente el sea uno de los ejecutores que envió Fifth Sector- susurro el Presidente Ginzan.- Como presidente, acepto este desafío.-

-Bien, ya está decidido.- dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose hacia Tenma.

-P-Puedes hacerlo…- le animo la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Tenma confiado.

Pronto, ambos chicos se encontraban en medio de la cancha a punto de comenzar con el importante evento. Matsukaze vs Tsurugi, solo ellos dos.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar futbol?- dijo Tsurugi en forma de burla. -…Tenma-kun-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…- se decía a si mismo Tenma para darse confianza.

-¡_Esfuérzate!-_ Pensó la chica para sí, todos se encontraban alrededor de la cancha, los profesores y el presidente junto con el director.

Tsurugi mantenía el balón y en un impulso Tenma corrió tras él, pero el chico lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo que Tenma cayera al suelo, el se levanto otra vez decidido a cumplir con el desafio. Volvió a correr tras Tsurugi quien rebotaba el balón con sus pies, pero ágilmente lo volvió a esquivar.

-_Tsurugi Kyosuke….Es muy…bueno.-_ Pensó de nuevo la muchacha observando detenidamente a Tsurugi.

Mientras tanto, Tenma seguía intentando quitarle el balón y todas las veces era esquivado por Tsurugi, que parecía divertirse. Despues de un rato, Tenma estaba ya muy cansado, y todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, Tsurugi también parecía fastidiado, le arrojo el balón y Tenma trato de recibirlo, pero fue inútil, torpemente el balón golpeo a Tenma justo en la cara.

-Etto…el no es muy bueno que digamos…- susurro la chica de nuevo un poco decepcionada, o.o

-Como lo suponía.- empezó a decir Tsurugi. Tenma corrió otra vez hacia él, pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Tenma tropezara y se estrellara contra el suelo de nuevo.

-Aun no…- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser alguien que no sabe nada de futbol?- se burlo Tsurugi.- Lo sabía, tu eres el tipo de persona que mas odio…-

-_Q-Que miedo…pero…no parece del todo una mala persona_.- La niña miraba inocentemente, pues aquel comentario que su mente había hecho la tenia confundida.

-Oye, ¿no deberías estar también en la ceremonia? Eres nueva alumna…- le pregunto Haruna sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh…- dijo distraídamente volteando a ver a la profesora y asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-H-Hinamori Maya.- balbuceo de una manera muy tímida.

-Hinamori-san, no debes estar aquí…- empezó a decir Haruna con un tono muy maternal.

-Pero…- se quería defender, al parecer fue imposible.

-Si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde, vamos…- la tomo de un brazo y la llevo hacia el edificio central, Hinamori se soltó rápidamente.- ¡Espere!, etto….yo quiero ver este desafío, por favor.-

-Es que no puedo permitirte…-

-Déjala que se quede.- interrumpió Kudou. Haruna quedo petrificada, suspiro dando a entender que no tenia argumentos en contra de las órdenes del entrenador.

En la cancha Tenma seguía luchando en contra de Tsurugi, por más que él se cayera cientos de veces, volvía a levantarse una y otra vez, Tenma tenía un corazón lleno de valentía y coraje, aunque los demás opinaran que era un acto tonto, algunos lo veían como un modelo a seguir.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- se oyó decir, era la voz de Tsurugi que había hecho una técnica contra Tenma. La pelota fue directo a Tenma.

-¡Tenma-kun!- grito Haruna, todos los que miraban el encuentro quedaron asombrados ante tal cantidad de poder, Hinamori cerro ambos ojos esperando lo peor y se abrazo a sí misma con ambos brazos.

-¡Vine aquí a jugar Futbol, esa fue mi decisión desde aquel día!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues hasta aquí está bien, porque me canse un poquito

Onegai, comenten y no olviden seguir viendo Inazuma Eleven!

Jojojo, ¡hago propaganda!


	2. El equipo  de Raimon colapsa!

¡Inazuma eleven no me pertenece!

Inazuma Eleven Go está a punto de comenzar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Me pregunto….ya ha pasado un buen tiempo…tal vez debería ayudar, siempre quise jugar futbol con el equipo Raimon…pero… ¿Y si no me aceptan? ¿Y si no me permiten jugar por el hecho de ser una chica?...no recuerdo que el equipo aceptara mujeres…que susto…"_

-Hinamori Maya…- en el salón de clases de la escuela Raimon después del partido que se dio con el Raimon eleven contra el equipo enviado por Fifth Sector, seguía sin saber de qué se trataba aquello. Aun recordaba ese episodio, por un momento entro en pánico, le hacía creer que no era lo suficientemente buena como para entrar al equipo, y es que en ese mismo instante los que acudieron al partido presenciaron un interesante enfrentamiento entre avatares, por lo que había oído esa era la primera vez que Shidou Takuto, el capitán, mostraba un avatar de esa magnitud.

Lo que era peor y le hacía pensar mucho, es que gracias a Tsurugi la mayoría de los jugadores abandonaron toda esperanza de seguir siendo parte del equipo de Raimon.

-Hinamori Maya…- de nuevo la voz se escucho, pero esta vez enojada e impaciente, la chica de cabello plateado dejo sus pensamientos por un momento.

-E-Eh…. ¡presente!- dijo tartamudeando, no había prestado atención, su primer día fue agotador, los recuerdos de ese instante seguían frescos en su mente.

… _¡Este es mi potencial!..._

-¡Eso es!- el partido liderado por el equipo contrincante, el marcador mantenía una gran diferencia y estaba claro quién sería el vencedor, pero justo ahí, tras unas palabras que nadie quisiera escuchar apareció una extraña figura, una especie de espíritu, el capitán Shindou Takuto había liberado una presencia poderosa…

-¡El Avatar del Capitán!- esa era la voz de Tenma, ya se encontraba en muchos problemas y presiones, y estaba en el momento menos indicado y el lugar menos indicado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Incluso Shindou tiene uno?- los demás compañeros del equipo, los que quedaban al menos, miraban asombrados y todos se mantenían apenas en pie, sus heridas eran notables, no solo ellos, también los alumnos y algunos maestros no se esperaban lo que ocurría. La situación empeoraba, el avatar de Tsurugi contra el avatar de Shindou.

-¡Por fin aparece su espíritu!- el que hablaba era el capitán del quipo de Tsurugi.- Lancelot ha hecho despertar el poder escondido de Shindou-kun.-

-Interesante…- dijo Tsurugi con esas sonrisas de diversión malévolas.

-N-No puede ser… es increíble…- Hinamori observaba desde las gradas del estadio, ella tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo como eso. Su mirada expresaba terror y admiración a la vez, Tsurugi era muy poderoso, y por alguna razón, en lo más profundo de ella misma, deseaba ser así de fuerte.

-¡Yo soy el Capitán, mi misión es proteger el futbol!- le replicaba Shindou a su oponente con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

-Capitán…- Tenma trataba de ayudar, pero ahora el nivel de esos dos estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿En verdad puedes hacerlo?...- pregunto Tsurugi en forma de burla.- ¡Te destruiré con este ataque!- pateo el balón con toda su fuerza y furia, su avatar lo siguió proporcionando más intensidad a su tiro. Shindou trato de detenerlo, su avatar hizo un leve movimiento, y al primer contacto una luz apareció por la cantidad de poder. Era un choque de espíritus. La luz de intensifico y el balón salió disparado hacia el cielo.

-S-Si siguen así, terminaran destruyendo el estadio…- dijo para sí misma Hinamori. Ambos chicos dieron un salto tratando de obtener el balón.

-¡Es suficiente!- grito el entrenador del quipo contrario. El avatar de Tsurugi redujo poder y fue Shindou quien atrapo la pelota en el aire.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Tsurugi haciendo desaparecer por completo su avatar y cayendo ágilmente en el piso.

-El partido ha finalizado.- respondió el entrenador.

-¡ ¿Acaso están huyendo?- grito Shindou enojado, estaba exhausto y su respiración era entrecortada.

-No lo llamaria "Huir", en todo caso se podría decir que lograste proteger a tu equipo, Shindou-kun.-

Pero justo ahí, Shindou se desmayo, sus heridas eran más graves que la de los otros y su energía gastada apenas lo mantenía de pie, todos sus compañeros se acercaron en su ayuda y lo llevaron directo a la enfermería. Mientras los espectadores aun seguían con la boca abierta.

-M-Me pregunto si el capitán estará bien…- se dijo Hinamori de nuevo. Su entusiasmo se había ido por completo, este partido se torno seria y casi personal.

-Oye, niña…- alguien se dirigía a ella. Una voz femenina.

-Ohh…- busco con la cabeza a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿No deberías estar ya en la ceremonia de apertura?- se dio cuenta de quién era, se trataba de una chica con aspecto estricto y a su lado estaba otra chica, muy adorable, que llevaba una cámara.

-¡Es cierto!, lo había olvidado, gracias sempai…- dijo Hinamori mientras corría velozmente hacia la salida, recordando cada instante que había pasado.

-¿Qué rayos llevaba esa chica en la cabeza?- dijo la muchacha de segundo año a su acompañante.

-Creo que era su cabello…- respondió la otra chica distraídamente mirando las fotos que había tomado.

-Pues…creo que debería ponerse algo bonito en el pelo, ¿no?- volvió a decir sonriendo.

-Tengo muchas fotos de Shin-sama…- contesto de nuevo la niña sonrojada.

-Akane, tu solo piensas en eso…- dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

…..En la Ceremonia…

"_Que miedo tengo… ¿Y ahora que hare?"_ Todos estaban reunidos y escuchaban las palabras del Director, Hinamori pensaba, no podía concentrarse.

-¡Soy muy hábil jugando, ¿sabes?- un niño de corta estatura y con una banda azul celeste en la cabeza se puso de pie de repente y capto la atención de todos sus compañeros que miraron extrañados al pequeño. Entre ellos Hinamori, que ya no pensaba en otra cosa, movió un poco su cabeza y su mirada se clavo en Tenma, tenía una expresión rara ya que trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-_Seguramente el entrara al equipo….-_pensó, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que no sería tan malo unirse, aunque poco después localizo a Tsurugi con sus ojos, le daba mucho miedo, era un chico rodeado de misterio y lo peor de todo es que odiaba el futbol, incluso se atrevió a destruir aquel preciado recuerdo de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana había sonado y uno a uno los estudiantes salían de sus aulas. Hinamori caminaba por los pasillos distraída. El capitán seguramente se encontraba todavía en la enfermería, los jugadores del equipo se rehusaban a continuar dentro y todo se colapsaba poco a poco.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito alguien a su espalda, ella instintivamente volteo para ver quien se acercaba, para su sorpresa era Tenma, acompañado del pequeño niño de banda azul celeste y otra chica que los seguía exhausta. Corrían a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba y no le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado. Ambos chicos se estrellaron contra ella cayendo los tres al piso.

-¡Tenma, Shinsuke!- grito preocupada la chica deteniéndose justo frente a ellos, los demás alumnos miraban con una enorme gota en la cabeza a aquellos que parecían unos bichos raros.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie al igual que Shinsuke, le extendió una mano a Hinamori para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomo incorporándose de nuevo con una expresión confundida.

-No se preocupen…- dijo suavemente, su voz era sencilla y muy bajita, como si susurrara.

-¡¿Eh?...- exploto Tenma sorprendido apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-Tenma, ¿la conoces?- pregunto Shinsuke aun medio aturdido. Hinamori volteo a ver a Tenma, asustada.

-Tú eres la chica de esta mañana, ¿no?- le pregunto ya un poco más calmado.

-S-Si…y tu eres el chico al que casi matan ¿verdad?- respondió Hinamori inocentemente y con una sonrisa ingenua. Cualquiera pensaría que se toma las cosas de una manera muy fácil.

-N-No tienes que recordármelo…- le contesto con los ojos llenos de cascadas.

-¡Tenma Matsukaze!- le grito la otra muchacha dándole un golpe en la cabeza tal cual madre estricta.

-¡Auch!- dijo Tenma acariciándose la nuca.- Aoi, no tienes que ser tan mala conmigo.-

-Deberías ser más amable con la niña.- le grito apuntando a Hinamori.- Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien?, perdónalo a veces puede ser un poco torpe.- Hinamori asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tenma, si no nos apresuramos no podremos entrar al equipo de futbol.- se apresuro a decir Shinsuke.

-¡Oh!, es cierto…- Tenma puso cara de asombro olvidando el dolor que sentía por el golpe de Aoi.

-¿Club de futbol?...- pregunto Hinamori muy nostálgica.

-¡SI!- le contesto Tenma.- Mi sueño es jugar futbol.- dijo el chico con un aura de felicidad a su alrededor.

-Ah…ya veo…- Hinamori quedo pensativa un momento, luego sonrió.- Bien entonces ¿Puedo acompañarlos?-

-¿También entraras al equipo?- Aoi hizo a un lado a Tenma para colocarse justo en frente de Hinamori.

-S-Si…- le contesto. A lo que Aoi sonrió gustosamente.

-¡Increíble!, puedes venir con nosotros, mi nombre es Sorano Aoi, mucho gusto.-

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Hinamori Maya.-

-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma, aunque…creo que eso ya lo sabías.- dijo acariciándose de nuevo la nuca.

-Y yo Nishizono Shinzuke.- hablo alegremente el pequeño de banda azul.

-¿Qué esperamos?, Vayamos rápido al club de futbol.- Tenma parecía ansioso y entusiasmado al igual que su amigo. Aoi tomo a Hinamori por la muñeca y comenzaron de nuevo su carrera.

…En la dirección…..

-¿En verdad eres un miembro de Fifth Sector?- se oyó que hablaba el director con una voz muy severa, él y Tsurugi se encontraban hablando en la dirección.-Y en virtud de las ordenes del emperador Santo, tu estas aquí para vigilar a la escuela Raimon.

-Si.- respondió Tsurugi aburrido.

-¿Era su plan el apoderarse del club de futbol para que liberara su Espíritu?- pregunto serio.

-Solamente lo hice para ver si ocurría algo en ellos.- contesto con el mismo tono.

-Acerca del entrenador Kudou…- al decir aquel nombre Tsurugi frunció el ceño.- ¿Los caballeros negros han venido a retirarlo?-

-Mis misiones principales son la observación de las personas que usan espíritus, y la eliminación del entrenador Kudou.- replico enojado.

-¿Kudou,uh? Nosotros también hemos tratado de encontrar una manera para que él se retire.-

…..

-Este lugar es enorme.- dijo Aoi cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro del edificio del club de futbol. En ese mismo instante vieron retirarse a dos muchachos con una muy mal cara. Al darse cuenta de ellos voltearon a ver a Tenma, lo habían reconocido.

-¿Tu?- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Creo que están en medio de un dilema en este momento.- hablo el otro señalando la sala de reunión.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Tenma alarmado.

-Si querías entrar al club de futbol, creo que has llegado un poco tarde.-

-El club de futbol se termino ahora.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo enojado Shinsuke.

-Tsk…- fue lo último que se escucho de esos chicos, caminaron hacia la salida y se fueron. Tenma corrió desesperado hacia la sala de reuniones y los otros lo siguieron. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un muy mal momento, pues estaban en medio de una discusión.

-¡No seguiré jugando futbol mientras Fifth Sector nos este vigilando!- se quejo uno.

-Y sin mencionar que el de primer año, Tsurugi, da miedo.- otro más se levanto.

-_¿Tsurugi?...- _Hinamori se detuvo en seco, quedando al lado de Tenma, dentro de la sala un ambiente muy tenso reinaba.

-¡Hemos puesto todo de nosotros, pero esto ya pasó el límite!- Shindou estaba agachado en el suelo oyendo cada palabra que sus compañeros decían. El también parecía decaído.

-La atmosfera de aquí es terrible…- empezó a decir Shinsuke de manera desconcertada.

-Supongo que debe ser por lo de esta mañana…- termino de hablar Tenma. HInamori giro su cabeza y lo miro por unos segundos, entendía como se sentía, ella también dudaba si realmente era seguro seguir queriendo entrar al club, por más que lo deseara.

-Ya vámonos.- al oír estas palabras los jugadores se fueron levantando se sus asientos para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, donde se encontraban Tenma y sus amigos.

-¡Espera, detente, detente!- le dijo unos de los muchachos, de tez morena y unas gafas en la cabeza.

-¡Alto ahí!- otro de ellos intento detenerlos poniéndose en su camino, muy furioso.

-Esto es grave, sempai…- replico.

-¡¿No vas a hacer algo, Shindou?-

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…- contesto el capitán.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo!-

-Nosotros igual.- al parecer alguien había alzado la mano, y se trataba de uno de los compañeros de equipo de Shindou.

-¿Después de que ustedes estaban en el segundo equipo y ascendieron al primero?- se quejo sorprendido Daichi.

-Se hubiera visto bien en mi expediente de estudiante si me quedo, pero no me interesa mucho el futbol.- contesto con el desinterés mas extremo posible.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso?- exploto otro señalándole como si hubiera encontrado un culpable, los otros dos chicos dieron un respingo, aquel muchacho les dio un buen susto.

-¡Detente, Kurumada!- le ordeno Tachi, el portero. Mientras su amigo estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo al que dijo ese absurdo comentario.

-¡Pero... ¿No se supones que debemos enfrentar este problema entre todos?- contesto aguantando la respiración y las ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Mizumori,Kosaka…les doy las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.- dijo Shindou dedicándoles una triste sonrisa, pero en realidad apretaba ambas manos, soportando el dolor de perder a tantos compañeros. Hinamori se dio cuenta de aquello, el temor la invadía de nuevo.

-Esperen, por favor.- Tenma extendió ambos brazos cerrándoles el paso a los jugadores.-No se vayan.-

-Lo sentimos, pero nuestra decisión está tomada.-

-Pero…yo estaba muy deseoso dejugar futbol con los demás estudiantes…- respondió Tenma.- ¡El club de futbol de Raimon siempre ha sido mi inspiración!-

-Tú eres solo un niño…- le contesto.

-T-Tenma…- empezó a decir Hinamori intentando hacer que su amigo se detuviera.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga, ¿acaso no viste lo de esta mañana?, es todo lo que puede dar el club.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Tenma estaba preparado para defender el futbol de Raimon.

-No lo ves, ahora todos le tienen miedo al futbol.-

-¿Miedo?...- repitió Tenma confundido.-…Yo creo que el futbol es divertido, ¡si no podemos ver todos lo divertido que es el futbol, debemos pedirle perdón!- aclaro. Pero aquello solo causo un montón de risas.

-Ohh…- Hinamori dio un paso hacia atrás, ya no sabía si estaba bien seguir ahí.

-¿Debemos pedirle perdón?- se burlo uno.-No es como si el futbol fuera un ser vivo.-

-Pero eso es lo que pienso, si todos lo pensamos estoy seguro de que disfrutaríamos el futbol!-

-Entonces váyanse…- hablo Shindou.

-Capitan…- Tenma parecía decepcionado, incluso el capitán se portaba de esa manera.

-Gracias, Shindou.- agradeció su compañero.-No llegaras a ningún lado si piensas de esa manera.- el chico se acerco a Tenma, lo tomo por la camisa y lo empujo hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo al suelo. Hinamori observaba aterrada, ya había elegido su opción.

-T-Tenma-kun…- dijo cuando Tenma ya se había levantado de nuevo, el la miro un segundo y ella se inclino un poco.- ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamo para levantarse y salir corriendo apurada.

-¡E-Espera, Hinamori-san!- trataron de detenerla, pero fue imposible, ella ya se había ido. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Esto se acabo…-la plática del equipo aun seguía.

-El segundo equipo se acabo, así que también me retiro.- dijo un niño de mechones rojos, aunque parecía inseguro de su decisión, ya no había otra manera de terminar con ese sufrimiento.

-Entiendo…- dijo Shindou.

…

Afuera los alumnos que alguna vez pertenecieron salían del edificio y se dirigían a sus casas, uno se detuvo, era el mismo chico de mechones rojos.

-Ichino…- empezó a decirle su amigo.-…esto está fuera de nuestras manos.-

-Yo no pienso que este fuera de nuestras manos…- le contesto.-…pero resulto así…-

Hinamori observaba desde afuera también, miro hacia atrás y vio el gran emblema de relámpago que se alzaba en el edificio. Suspiro, se preguntaba si había cometido algún error.

-Está mejor así…- se dijo para sí misma.-…después de todo solo seré una carga mas…- agacho su cabeza y siguió caminando cabizbaja por los escalones del edificio.

-¡Entonces no es muy cool!- conocía esa voz, era la sempai de un rato antes, en la mañana-¿Esto no es dejar el campo de batalla?- ella se dirigía a los dos muchachos del segundo equipo. Ellos solo la ignoraron y pasaron de largo, la chica dio media vuelta indignada.

-Metete en tus asuntos.- le dijo uno de los alumnos. Se detuvieron de nuevo, ahora mismo se encontraban frente a Haruna y el entrenador Kudou. Al parecer hicieron algo parecido a disculparse y salir corriendo. La sempai se quedo ahí mismo parada con las palabras en la boca.

-Uhm…- dijo pensativa, luego se dio cuenta de que HInamori la miraba, ella sostuvo la mirada por un instante, luego Hinamori decidió seguir con su paso.

-¡Oye, espera!- le grito la chica, a lo que Hinamori volteo un poco sorprendida.

-¿A mí?- dijo con un tono ingenuo.

-Si, tú entraste hace un momento, ¿no?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Hinamori asintió muy triste, había sido tan cobarde como para huir antes de siquiera pertenecer al equipo.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Ya no hay equipo de futbol…- contesto levemente con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo la chica enojada y caminando hacia la dirección contraria. Hinamori la observo por unos minutos hasta que desapareció, ella volvió a caminar.

"_Eso estuvo mal…seguramente ellos estarán en problemas…ya no existirá el club de futbol…pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?...solo me convertiré en un peso más…no les serviré de nada…además…Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun y Aoi-chan se quedaron ahí…pude ser mas apoyadora…seguramente Onii-san estará decepcionado…pero es que Tsurugi-san da miedo...e-espera… ¿Tsurugi-SAN?"_

Hinamanori caminaba por una estrecha calle, mientras luchaba con su conciencia que no la dejaba en paz. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a una avenida, el semáforo indicaba que todavía no era seguro cruzar, pero al parecer ella no se percato de aquello y continúo dando paso tras paso. El sonido de un auto la saco de sus pensamientos, miro de un lado a otro, los carros comenzaban a frenar dejando marcas en el suelo, se encontraba en medio de la calle y al voltear la mirada asustada uno de los autos se dirigía hacia ella, se escucharon unos gritos y después algo se estrello contra un poste…

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?- Le grito una voz conocida, aquella que le había traído terror.

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeo, estaba tirada en el suelo, intento enfocar su vista al abrir bien los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Tsurugi.

-Tsk, sí que quieres acabar con tu vida, ¿verdad?-pregunto de mala gana mientras se ponía de pie y metía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-…Como…Que…que estás haciendo aquí…- Hinamori se encontraba confundida, ¡Tsurugi le había salvado la vida!

-Eso no te incumbe.- le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Me salvaste…- aclaro Hinamori incorporándose de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Y eso qué?-la mirada mordaz de Tsurugi no parecía asustar ya a Hinamori.-No es mi culpa que seas tan tonta.- ella lo observo por unos instantes, Tsurugi comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Espera!- Hinamori lo detuvo, tenía que darle las gracias.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- empezaba a perder la calma y solo giro levemente su cabeza para verla.

-M-muchas gracias…- comenzó a decir, pero cuando vio la expresión sin sentimiento de Tsurugi dio un respingo.-…por salvarme…- termino de decir poniendo un puño cerrado sobre su pecho para calmar los nervios. Tsurugi no dijo nada y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-O-Oye….- Hinamori quería hacerle algunas preguntas.-… te uniste al equipo de Raimon, ¿verdad?-

-Lamentablemente…- continuo muy serio.-… ¿terminaste de hablar?, me tengo que ir.-

-P-Pero…porque odias el futbol si eres tan bueno.- esta pregunta la hizo sin pensarlo.

-Deberías intentar no meterte en los asuntos de otros, niña.- Tsurugi volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Maya…- le dijo un poco enojada por aquel termino, pero aun así le sonrió.

-Si, si, como digas.- fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar sola a Hinamori. Ella se percato de que todos la miraban asustados, era normal, pues estuvo a punto de morir arrollada por un auto, decidió no hacer caso y continuar hasta llegar a su casa.

"_Me salvo…me salvo…me salvo…"_ Fue lo único que se repetía en la cabeza.

-Bienvenida, Maya-chan.- le dijo una voz al llegar, su destino era un restaurante de Ramen, el olor de los fideos cubría toda la sala.-¿Tienes hambre? –le volvió a decir un muchacho, que atendía a otras 3 personas más y les servía deliciosos platos de sopa caliente recién hecha. Hinamori asintió.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el chico. Ella asintió de nuevo.- Pues no lo parece… ¿sucedió algo?- Hinamori se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba en frente de la barra.

-Quería unirme al equipo de futbol de la escuela…- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, otro tema que le preocupaba. El muchacho embozo una gran y amplia sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- contesto acercándole un plato de ramen. Hinamori tomo unos palillos.

-Itadakimasu…- dijo sin ánimo, tomo un bocado.- Como siempre, el ramen de Onii-san es el mejor.- cerró ambos ojos y sonrió levemente.

-¡Claro! El platillo especial de Tobitaka hace feliz a tu estomago, ¿verdad?- el chico cruzo ambos brazos frente a él y Hinamori soltó una carcajada. Tobitaka estiro un brazo y acaricio con la palma de su mano la cabeza de Hinamori.-…Provecho, Maya-chan.-

-¡Hai!- exclamo ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Es todo por hoy!**

**No olviden dejar Review, onegai**

**u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Examen de admision al equipo!

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece!**

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go está a punto de comenzar!**

**Hola y Bienvenidos, chicos**

**Aquí la conti de Mi extraña historia**

**Traigan las palomitas y bebidas :D**

**¡Etto, no olviden dejar Reviews y disfrútenlo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de futbol**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y entonces, Maya, ¿Qué harás con lo del equipo de futbol?- pregunto Tobitaka cerrando con llave la puerta de entrada del restaurante, ya era de noche y Hinamori aun seguía sentada en la misma silla.

-No lo sé…la verdad, últimamente han tenido muchos problemas, me gustaría ayudar, pero…- empezó a decir jugando con los palillos de ramen.

-…miedo, ¿no?- termino la frase quitándose el mantel negro y dejándolo sobre la mesa para sentarse al lado de Hinamori, ella asintió.

-Tú me pediste entrar a la escuela Raimon…-

-Lo sé…- interrumpió con la voz triste.-…han pasado muchas cosas, no todo es lo que pensé.-

-No, son mucho mejores de lo que aparentan.- Tobitaka puso una mano en la espada de Hinamori para darle más confianza, Hinamori alzo un poco la cabeza hacia él.

-Escucha…- comenzó a hablar Tobitaka.-…el futbol es el mejor deporte que existe, si a ti te gusta, entonces no hay pretexto para rechazarlo.-

-¿Y si no soy buena?...-

-Claro que eres buena, solo te falta un poco de confianza.-

-Es que, hoy alguien dijo que el futbol es basura, aun así se unió al equipo…y me da miedo.- Hinamori apretó aun mas los palillos de Ramen. Tobitaka le sonrió.- Siento que solo estorbare.-

-Si, lo he oído, el Raimon está en una mala racha.- dijo el mayor recargándose con su hombro sobre la mesa y con aire pensativo.-Pero aun de esa manera, entonces con más razón debes unirte al equipo.- esta vez se puso de pie y se llevo ambas manos a la cintura con los puños cerrados.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-

-No digas eso, ahora mismo el futbol de Raimon necesita toda la ayuda posible, además no me digas que no ha aparecido algún chico que mantenga su espíritu de lucha.- En ese momento Hinamori recordó a Tenma, como se había comportado en la cancha de futbol esa mañana y todo su entusiasmo.

-Pues…- dijo con una sonrisita fingida y una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Eso lo dice todo.- le respondió Tobitaka.- No debes preocuparte, se vale cometer errores de vez en cuando, no pasa nada, todos lo hacemos, solo debes convertir ese miedo en tu aliado.-

-¿Convertir mi miedo en aliado?- pregunto Hinamori confundida.

-Si, cuando vences un obstáculo te haces más fuerte…pero cuando vences un miedo, entonces la luz de tu valor iluminara la oscuridad.- dijo como todo un filósofo. Hinamori no entendió muy bien aquello, pero de alguna forma, se sentía mejor.

-Ja, como cuando de pequeña le tenias terror a los kappas.- dijo burlándose Tobitaka caminando hasta llegar del otro lado de la barra, donde se encontraban los utensilios de cocina.-Ahora tienes una colección de esas cosas .Inclusive llegue a llamarte Kappa Shoujo, ¿lo recuerdas?- continuo comenzando a lavar los platos sucios.

-Es que son muy lindos en el fondo…- siguió diciendo Hinamori riéndose nerviosamente.

…..

Hinamori estaba ahora recostada en su cama, tal vez Tobitaka tenía razón, pero ¿convertir tus miedo en aliados?, no entendió muy bien esa parte. Suspiro y tomo el teléfono celular amarillo que tenía en un buro al lado de su cama, con un característico llavero de un gracioso y pequeño Kappa verde. Lo abrió y dio un vistazo a la hora: 12:35._ Ya es tarde, será mejor dormir cuanto antes, al final si entrare al equipo de futbol…_

Cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

…. A la mañana siguiente…

-Camino, camino, camino….- se repetía Hinamori con una expresión muy graciosa, entre enojada y nerviosa, caminaba por la larga calle con su mochila al hombro, claro tampoco podia faltar un gran estampado de Kappa en medio, su largo y enmarañado cabello plateado se movía al compas de sus pasos y su mirada de niña pequeña y curiosa reflejaba alegría, hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. PAM PAM PAM. Giro su cabeza y observo a lo lejos, debajo del gran reloj a Tenma y Shisuke, estaban entrenando con un balón de futbol. Hinamori suspiro. -…yo también tendré que esforzarme.- los observo un rato y siguió su camino hasta la escuela.

…..

Un rato más tarde, ella se decidia a buscar a Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi, para disculparse por lo del día anterior, los encontró en una de las canchas de la escuela, frente al edificio de los salones de segundos años. Eran ellos junto con la compañía de la sempai que conoció en el partido del Raimon. Se acerco a ellos, Tenma y Shinsuke jugaban con la pelota, Aoi y la otra chica solo observaban atentamente, también se percato de que unos cuantos muchachos, que reconoció porque estaban dentro del equipo, miraban desde las ventanas.

-Pero…- empezó a decir llevándose el dedo índice al labio inferior y con la mirada perdida en el cielo.-¿Cómo debería disculparme?...tendré que decir porque me fui…seguramente no me perdonaran, eso sería muy malo…- continuo usando un tono risueño y cambiando la forma de hablar como si hubiera alguien escuchándola.

-Por cierto.- dijo Midori, la chica que los acompañaba, después de ver un increíble salto de parte de Shinsuke.- ¿Qué no es su amiga aquella chica extraña?- pregunto señalando a Hinamori, los tres muchachos voltearon a verla, y en efecto, ella continuaba hablando consigo misma.

-Es Hinamori-san.- dijo Tenma. Se acerco a Hinamori con el balón en las manos.

-¡T-Tenma-kun!- exclamo ella un poco sorprendida por la acción de su amigo. Tenma se paro justo en frente y le sonrió. Hinamori lo pensó un poco, confundida pero después le devolvió la sonrisa, quien sabe porque, pero parecía que nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Aun quieres entrar al equipo de futbol?- le pregunto Tenma. Hinamori asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal si te quedas un rato con nosotros?- volvió a decir aun mas sonriente.

-Claro…- respondió ella suavemente. Al regresar con los otros la recibieron muy bien. Tenma y SHinsuke siguieron jugando con el balón.

-Así que, Hinamori-san, ¿quieres ser manager del equipo?- pregunto Midori después de las presentaciones. Hinamori la miro un poco extrañada.

-No en realidad.- contesto distraídamente.- A decir verdad, yo quiero jugar futbol.- la respuesta sorprendió a todos, aun mas a Tenma y Shinsuke, quienes dejaron el balón y se acercaron a escuchar.

-¡¿Cómo, en serio?- exclamo Midori sorprendida.

-¡Vaya, que increíble!- dijo Tenma asombrado.- ¡Entonces los tres presentaremos las pruebas!-

-¿Pruebas?- repitió Hinamori.

-Si, las pruebas que debemos hacer para entrar.- le contesto Tenma recordando que Hinamori se había ido mucho antes de que Haruna-sensei les dijera esa noticia.

-Ohh…- volvió a decir Hinamori despreocupada.- Eso suena bien…-

-Claro, serán hoy después de clase.- le dijo esta vez Shinsuke.

…

-¡Chicos, hay que apurarnos, las clases empiezan en cinco minutos!- exclamo Aoi un rato más tarde, incluso en esos momentos, Hinamori se había unido a la práctica. Corrieron apresuradamente, mientras tanto, el capitán se enfrentaba con sus propios problemas y dudas, aunque no solo él, todo el equipo desconfiaba de Tenma y de Tsurugi. Había que ver qué pasaría con todo eso.

Al llegar al edificio se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Tsurugi Kyosuke, estaba recargado sobre la pared con un teléfono celular en la mano. Los chicos se detuvieron y Tenma, confiado, se acerco a él. Hinamori recordó lo del día anterior y las palabras que Tobitaka le había dicho.

-Voy a unirme al club de futbol.- le dijo Tenma decidido. Tsurugi cerró el celular y le dirigió a Tenma una de esas sonrisas despiadadas y características de él.

-Di lo que quieras…- le respondió divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar a las escales para retirarse.

"_La luz de tu valor iluminara la oscuridad."_ Susurro suavemente Hinamori observando como Tsurugi se perdia a la vista.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunto Midori.

-Uhm…nada.- respondió Hinamori distraída absorta en sus pensamientos y sin quitar la mirada de la presencia desvanecida de Tsurugi, en otras palabras, mirando a nadie.

-Vaya que eres una niña muy rara.- contesto Midori torciendo la boca de forma divertida. Hinamori sonrió de manera extraña, como si fuera una madre hablando con su hija.

-"Muchos se ríen de mi porque soy diferente, pero yo me rio de ellos porque son todos iguales"- dijo haciéndolo ver gracioso, mas con el tono de voz infantil que uso. Midori sudo una gota y alzo una ceja. La campana sonó y los chicos debían apresurarse para llegar al examen del equipo de futbol.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo Hinamori antes de entrar a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Aoi deteniéndose.

-O-Olvide algo en el salón de clases.- dijo Hinamori exaltándose un poco.- Debo regresar al aula.- Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi y Midori la observaron un rato, seguramente pensaron que se iría de nuevo.

-¿Vas a regresar, verdad?- le pregunto Tenma un poco desconfiando. Hinamori asintió alegremente.

-¡Hai, lo prometo!- respondió para sorpresa de todos.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo Tenma, lo menos que podía hacer era dejar la decisión en manos de la chica.

-¡Nos vemos en la cancha!- grito Hinamori antes de salir corriendo por las escalera. Los demás entraron al club de Futbol.

… En el edificio de clases…

Algunos alumnos comenzaban ya a irse, dos de ellos platicaban frente al mural de noticias.

-El examen de admisión, ¿eh?- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Te interesa?- le pregunto el otro, el chico de mechones rojos.

-No.- respondió su amigo empezando a caminar, el otro muchacho lo siguió. Al mismo tiempo otros dos alumnos se acercaron al cartel que observaban un rato antes.

-¿Oíste? El club de futbol fue derrotado por uno de los nuevos.-

-Sí, eso oí. Perdieron contra esos Black Knight, ¿cierto?-

-Estaba pensando unirme, pero un club así se verá muy mal en mi expediente escolar.-

-Qué bueno que te enteraste antes de unirte.- dijo el otro sonriendo aliviado.

-¡Pero que están diciendo!- exploto Hinamori, había oído toda su conversación, ambos chicos dieron un respingo asustados, ella había salido de la nada.

-¿L-La conoces?- pregunto uno de ellos. El otro negó con la cabeza.

-¡No pueden decir esas cosas del club de futbol!- volvió a gritar Hinamori señalándoles con su dedo índice desde abajo (N/A: es una expresión, pues Maya-chan es un poquitín…ehm…enana, XD)

-D-De acuerdo…- respondió confundido, créanme Maya es una de las chicas que quisieran evitar o hacer enojar, normalmente se mantiene callada pero al parecer la hicieron enfurecer. Los chicos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras Hinamori los fulminaba con la mirada. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la cancha, ya había encontrado sus cosas y estaba lista. Hinamori comenzó a caminar susurrando por debajo. –No puede ser que hablen de esa manera, uhm, ya verán Baku no se les aparecerá en sus sueños.- de nuevo hablaba completamente sola. Se dio cuenta de que alguien más la miraba, eran los muchachos del segundo equipo.

-B-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa fingida y empujando a su confundido amigo. Hinamori los vio caminar un rato.

-Que niña tan rara…- empezó a decir Ichino, el chico de mechones rojos.-… ¿Quién es?- pregunto curioso.

-Es de primer año, evítala, es muy extraña.- le recomendó su amigo, Ichino sonrió.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan mala, hasta parece agradable.-

-Habla con los Kappas y asegura que su mejor amiga es una zashiki Warashi, ¿Qué tan agradable es eso?- Ichino se aguanto una risa, aun así parecía no caerle mal Hinamori.

…..

-¿Dónde está Hinamori-san?- Tenma y Shinsuke se encontraban en la cancha de futbol formados y con el uniforme del equipo, otros tres chicos los acompañaban. Shinsuke alzo ambos hombros. El entrenador Kudou comenzó a hablar y Aoi ya se había unido al equipo como manager, es esos momentos estaban con otra chica mas, Akane.

-¡Vamos Tenma, tu puedes!- le animo Aoi, quien buscaba por todas parte con expresión preocupada. En ese instante Tsurugi llego y se sentó en las escaleras tranquilamente para observar el partido de prueba.

-Ustedes cinco se enfrentaran contra nuestros chicos de segundo y tercer año.- dijo el entrenador Kudou. Todos parecían entusiasmados, todos excepto Shindou.

El partido comenzó, las jugadas de los chicos novatos eran pésimas, y se echaba la culpa los unos a los otros, sino fuera por Tenma que animada muy entusiasmado.

-¡No se preocupen, esto apenas empieza!- exclamo. Shindou frunció el ceño.

…..

-Estoy llegando tarde…- se pitio Hinamori caminaba lentamente en busca de Tenma y los demás, supuso que de no encontrarlos, estaban ya en la prueba. Suspiro. -…me pregunto dónde estarán…-

Llego a la cancha y se dio cuenta de que Tenma y Shinsuke hacían jugadas con mucho esfuerzo, parpadeo un par de veces y se acerco, al momento de bajar las escaleras se detuvo, Tsurugi estaba ahí. El se dio cuenta de su presencia y miro hacia atrás, Hinamori ahora se encontraba de pie con un balón de futbol en las manos al lado de Tsurugi y él ni siquiera se hizo a un lado.

-Pero si eres tú de nuevo, mocosa.- le dijo sonriendo como anteriormente. Hinamori lo observo por un rato, haciendo que Tsurugi empezara a perder la paciencia. _La luz de tu valor iluminara la oscuridad._ Eso era lo que pensaba, y por fin entendió que debía hacer.

-¿Por qué Tsurugi-san está viendo el partido de prueba? Creí que no le gustaba el futbol…- dijo hablando en tercera persona con un tono infantil y una expresión de niña pequeña. Tsurugi chasqueo la lengua y ella se sentó a su lado, con el balón aun en las manos frente a su pecho. El uniforme holgado que le quedaba un poco grande, su cabello largo y enmarañado que parecía nunca haber conocido un peine y esa cara de chiquilla molesta que tenia hacían enojar a Tsurugi, su simple presencia le parecía un dolor de cabeza.

-Eso no te importa.- le contesto agresivamente. Hinamori no se dejo intimidar, ahora no parecía tener miedo. Aun mantenía esa expresión de sorpresa, no hizo caso al comentario y miro hacia la cancha. Tenma esquivaba velozmente a todos los jugadores del equipo y ahora estaba uno a uno con el capitán, ahora mismo parecía que hablaban y Tenma lo miraba muy decidido. Shindou tacleo a Tenma y este cayó al suelo, Aoi observo preocupada y Midori también estaba allí. Tenma se levanto nuevamente.

-Que idiota…- susurro Tsurugi.

-No es un idiota…Tenma-kun quiere entrar al equipo…- le contesto Hinamori torciendo la boca e inflando las mejillas, haciendo que su voz sonara extraña.

-Por eso mismo es un idiota.- volvió a decir Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

-Yo también entrare al equipo…- dijo Hinamori tranquilamente abrazando el balón. Tsurugi la miro.

-Ja, el futbol de Raimon pronto ya no existirá, ¿Cuál es el punto de querer unirse?- Tsurugi hablo con ese tono meloso y cruel que siempre usaba. Ahora ella si empezó a sentir miedo, debía responder algo.

-Etto…es que yo…- comenzó a pronunciar una oración cortante.-… ¡jugare futbol con Tsurugi-san!- exclamo ahora cerrando los ojos y llevando su mirada del lado contrario, haciendo una pose de orgullo e indignación, eso fue muy directo, ñ.ñ

-¿Jugar futbol conmigo?...Tsk, que estupidez.- dijo recargándose sobre la palma de su mano con aburrimiento. Hinamori abrió mucho los ojos con enojo y se paró de un solo golpe, aunque eso no sorprendió a Tsurugi, se puso justo en frente de él y se inclino un poco hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¡Me ganare la confianza de Tsurugi-kun y lograre ser su amiga!- dijo sin más vueltas. Y cambiando el "san" por el "kun". Tsurugi mantuvo su semblante serio, luego de alguna manera parecía contener la risa y después dejo escapar una carcajada, Hinamori inflo de nuevo los cachetes, lo que dijo no tenía nada de gracioso.

-Vaya, vaya, así que cuentas chistes.- dijo Tsurugi entre risas.

-N-No es un chiste...- contesto ella insegura incorporando su cuerpo normalmente y mirando decaída el suelo, apretó un poco el balón y torció la boca. En ese instante llegaron los otros tres chicos que presentaron la prueba, Tsurugi volteo a verlo, aunque no lo pareciera había prestado una gran atención al partido.

-Pero si es kappa shoujo.- se burlo unos de ellos al llegar hacia donde estaban.

-Pero si es la escoria que no pudo quedar en el equipo.- dijo Tsurugi devolviéndole el insulto que le había hecho a Hinamori.-…eso significa que son peor que perdedores.-

-Tsk, no hablábamos contigo.- le contesto el chico intentando ser valiente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una declaración?- dijo el otro muchacho con las mismas intenciones que el otro. Hinamori no dijo nada y escondió sus labios y nariz con el balón.

-Apuesto a que sí, pero deberías peinarte un poco.- hablo el tercer chico acercándose a Hinamori, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tal vez un montón de ardillas viven ahí dentro.- el grupito rio a carcajadas.

-Sera mejor que se vayan.- dijo Tsurugi poniéndose de pie y colocándose en frente de Hinamori con la mirada hacia los tres chicos metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.-Es una advertencia.- frunció el ceño y aquellos muchachos se asustaron retrocediendo y temblando, ya toda la escuela conocía a Tsurugi y lo que había pasado antes.

-¿A-Ahora la defiendes?- pregunto unos de ellos nerviosamente. Tsurugi saco ambas manos de sus bolsillos y los tres chicos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Cobardes…- dijo Tsurugi chasqueando la lengua.

-Si…- afirmo Hinamori dándole la razón.

-Y en cuanto a ti…- le empezó a decir Tsurugi volteándose hacia ella, Hinamori dio un respingo.-…mas te vale dejar de molestar.-

-P-Pero…- se defendió Hinamori.

-Que te quede claro.- interrumpió Tsurugi caminando escaleras arriba y desapareciendo de la vista de Hinamori. Ella lo observo irse, no había funcionado como pensó, pero ya sabía que haría el resto del ciclo escolar, tal cual Akane a "Shin-sama".

-¡Hinamori-san!- le grito una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio cuenta de que la tarde había transcurrido rápida y Tenma y Shinsuke llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡Pasamos!- gritaron los dos al unisonó, Hinamori sonrió y les felicito por su éxito.

-Pero, Hinamori-san, te perdiste de la prueba.- dijo Shinsuke un poco decepcionado.

-Si…aunque…creo que ya no importa…- hablo Hinamori aun con la mirada clavada por donde Tsurugi.

-¡ ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ya no te unirás?- pregunto confundido Tenma.

-Lo hare…- dijo ella con un tono risueño y mostrando una sonrisa.-… ¿sabes?, creo que después de todo, seré manager.- Tenma y Shinsuke intercambiaron miradas, Hinamori cambiaba de opinión continuamente.

…..

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo Hinamori entrando al resturante.

-Bienvenida.- le respondió Tobitaka un poco ocupado en la cocina. Hinamori se sentó en la silla de la ultima vez muy sonriente.

-¿Estas muy feliz hoy, verdad?- pregunto el chico mayor. Maya asintió.

-Me uní al equipo de futbol.- contesto animada.

-¿En serio?, me parece bien, ¿y qué tal jugaste?- volvió a preguntar.

-No jugué.- contesto tomando unos bocadillos que había en la mesa y su hermano siempre ponía antes de su llegada. Tobitaka la miro confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Es que…- dijo con aire pensativo.-…decidí que quiero apoyar a un…compañero.- termino de decir observando atentamente su bocadillo. Tobitaka alzo una ceja aun mas sorprendido.

-Creí que tu sueño era jugar.- dijo el esperando una respuesta más clara. Ella asintió.

-Onii-san, creo que ahora mi sueño es ayudar a alguien que necesita ver el espíritu del futbol.- contesto tiernamente y sonriendo. Su hermano se rio por un momento.

-Ya veo, ya veo…bueno si eso es lo que quieres, no voy a evitarlo.- dijo limpiando la barra con un trapo.

-Además, también apoyare al equipo, hay un chico que me recuerda mucho a aquel amigo que me contaste.- Hinamori parecía entusiasmada por hablarle de Tenma y sus nuevos amigos.

-¿El capitán?- pregunto Tobitaka deteniendo la limpieza, Hinamori asintió de nuevo con la boca llena de los bocadillos.- No me digas…- respondió entendiendo de que hablaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hasta aquí he podido llegar! :Due

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Porque….me canse mucho T.T

**No se la razón, pero para hacer a Hinamori Maya-chan me inspire de cierto personaje, de Luna Lovegood de Harry Potter n.n Es que es muy monaa.**

**Asi que si ve un cambio de personalidad en Maya-chan, no es que sea bipolar, es que esta "evolucionando" :D**

**Jojojojo, por eso se me ocurrió hacer esa forma de ser tan extrañamente curiosa, ¡además de que Maya-chan cree en Kappas, Zashiki Warashi y Baku!**

**XD**

**¡Es rara, pero linda!**


	4. El encuentro arreglado

**¡Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece!**

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí está la continuación de la historia

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

:D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**El encuentro arreglado**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RING RING. Sonó el despertador, Tenma dormía plácidamente en su cama y se levanto de un golpe, era un nuevo día y no había que desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo tomando el balón que había a su lado.- ¡De ahora en adelante soy un miembro oficial del club de futbol de Raimon!- alzo el balón hacia arriba con ambas manos dejando ver el dibujo en forma de rayo.- ¡Vamos!-

….En la escuela…

-¡Esperen Tenma, Shinsuke!- gritaba Aoi a todo pulmón, después de clases Tenma y su pequeño amigo se dirigían corriendo hacia el Club de Futbol dejando a la pobre chica atrás.- ¡He dicho que esperaran!-

Justo antes de entrar se encontraron con cierta chica, y nueva amiga.

-B-Buenos días, Hinamori-san.- dijo Aoi con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno.

-Buenos días, Aoi-chan.- contesto la chica sonriendo.- Hoy están muy entusiasmados.- concluyo viendo a Tenma y Shinsuke con tanta alegría, claro esa expresión en sus caras lo decía todo. Aoi se echo a reír.

-Si, han estado actuando de esa manera desde que llegaron.- dijo Aoi ya recuperando el aire.

-¡Vamos, chicas, no se queden atrás!- exclamo Tenma, quien sujeto la muñeca de Aoi mientras Shinsuke hizo lo mismo con Hinamori y prácticamente las arrastraron hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones.

-T-Tenma, se mas caballeroso, aunque sea ayúdame con las cosas.- se quejo Aoi una gran caja azul en las manos, Hinamori estaba casi aturdida y con el cabello mas esponjado de lo usual. La puerta corrediza se abrió y Tenma hizo un ademan.

-¡Con permiso!- dijo por pura cortesía, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había nadie.

-Parece que no han llegado.- hablo Hinamori al llegar, los cuatro chicos entraron a la habitación.

-!Oh, llegaron temprano!- una voz detrás suyo les dio un leve susto, los otros miembros del club entraron y Tenma junto con compañía se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-¡Sempai, se lo agradecemos!- hablo Tenma y ahora fueron todos los que saludaron inclinándose. Después de ellos entro Shindou.

-Capitán, mucho gusto.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya reunidos todos en la sala, empezaron con lo básico.

-Muy bien, nos gustaría que los nuevos del club se presentaran.- dijo Shindou hablando por su equipo.

-Vale.- exclamo Midori, ella ahora se encontraba ahí junto con Akane.- ¡Empieza tu!- le dijo a Tenma dándole un golpecito en la espalda. El se sobresalto y asintió un poco inseguro.- ¡Vamos, Tenma, dilo en voz fuerte y clara!- volvió a decir, a Tenma le sudo una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Haruna.

-¿Yo?- repitió confundida Midori.

-¿Quieres ser manager?- volvió a preguntar la asesora.

-Yo no asume esos puestos trabajosos.- empezó a decir Midori con una expresión confundida.-Soy una especie de asistente personal de el.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Tenma.

-¿Asistente personal?- se preguntaron todos. Midori asintió.

-Pero no se preocupen por mi.- aclaro ella dándole otro empujón a Tenma para que se presentara.

-¡Soy Matsukaze Tenma, de primer año!- grito nervioso de pies a cabeza.

-Tenma, serénate.- le susurro Shinsuke dándole ánimos. Tenma recobro la calma otra vez.

-De cualquier forma me gusta mucho el soccer, ¡Es un placer conocerlos!- termino de decir y le agradeció por lo bajo a Shinsuke.

-¡Siguiente!- se oyó la voz de Shindou.

-Hai, soy Nishizono Shinsuke, de primer año, durante la escuela jugaba defensa, daré mi mejor esfuerzo este año, es un placer conocerlos.- pronuncio el pequeñín de la forma más normal.

-Siguiente…- volvió a decir Shindou, sabía muy bien quién era el que continuaba. Giro su cabeza y observo al chico, serio como siempre, recargado sobre la pared.

-Hey, ¡tú eres el siguiente!, ¿Qué no escuchas?- le reclamo uno de los sempai.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke.- pronuncio sonriendo de una manera cruel. Hinamori no pudo evitar sonreír, pero para su sorpresa no todos opinaban cosas buenas. Se dio cuenta de esa expresión de inseguridad.

-Con un tipo así, el club de futbol está acabado.- escucho decir, ella puso la misma expresión sin confianza que todos, con Tsurugi ahí el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

-¡Ahora, siguen las representantes!- anuncio Haruna muy alegre.

-Soy Sorano Aoi, de primer año, ¡Es un placer esta aquí!- dijo primero Aoi.

-Soy Yamano Akane, de segundo año.- siguió Akane con una suave vocecita y aprovechando el momento para tomar una fotografía. (Que la suba al Face y luego me la pase :D)

-Seto Midori, de segundo año, es un placer.- dijo Midori haciendo a un lado a Aoi y a Tenma. Después de eso, era el turno de Hinamori.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Maya, de primer año, mucho gusto.- hizo un ademan y al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que la miraban de una forma extraña.- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con aire distraído. Los chicos del equipo negaron con la cabeza.

-_Vaya, Hinamori es rara, pero no pensé que daría ese tipo de reacción.-_ pensó Midori alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, parece que ahora es nuestro turno.- dijo uno de los miembros del club.

-De tercer año, el portero Sangoku-sempai.- Shindou, por ser el capitán, los presentaba uno por uno.- Minamisawa-sempai, Kuramada-sempai, Amagi-sempai.-

-Es un placer.- dijo Sangoku, los otros chicos respondieron al saludo.

-Ahora los de segundo año.- continuo.- Kurama, Kirino, Hayami, Hamano y yo soy el capitán, Shindou.-

-Soy la asesora del club, Otonashi Haruna.- dijo ella muy amablemente.- Y él es el entrenador Kudou.-

-Y estos de aquí son sus uniformes.- prosiguió acercándose a ellos con los uniformes en las manos.

-Eh, ¿estos no son los uniformes del equipo titular?- pregunto incrédulo Tenma.

-De hecho, los principiantes deberían empezar en el equipo de reserva.- dijo Kirino.- Pero debido a que algunos abandonaron a causa del incidente, será así.-

-Pero no piensen que los estamos considerando titulares a causa del uniforme.- hablo esta vez Kurama.

-¡Si, me esforzare!- exclamo Tenma con una gran sonrisa.

-Cámbiense, ahora mismo tendremos entrenamiento.- dijo Shindou dirigiéndose hacia la cancha con su equipo.

….En la cancha….

-¡Oh, que sorprendente!- exclamo Hinamori, ella y las otras tres nuevas gerentes veían el partido de práctica sentadas en el banco, excepto Hinamori, estaba sentada en el pasto para mirar más de cerca. Los chicos se pasaban el balón hábilmente y Tenma y Shinsuke con trabajo podían seguirles el paso.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Tenma?- le grito Midori.- ¡Corre más rápido!- Midori se encontraba de pie y Hinamori sentada a su lado pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta del griterío.

-Midori-sempai es muy buena animando.- dijo Hinamori volteando a ver a Midori.

-Parece que Tenma tiene el apoyo de una persona muy inesperada.- respondió Aoi con una gota en la cabeza, Akane continuaba tomando fotos con su cámara y al oír el comentario mostro una sonrisa.

-Tsurugi-kun, ¿no vas a entrenar?- le pregunto Hinamori, Tsurugi se recargaba sobre el extremo de la banca con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, ni siquiera estaba viendo el partido.

-No es necesario entrenar con esos tontos.- aseguro sin voltearla a ver. Midori escucho eso y enseguida exploto.

-¡Eres un presumido!- le grito apuntándole con el dedo índice.- ¡Deberías estar poyándolos, son tus compañeros…!- ella subía mas y mas el volumen de su voz.

-Tranquila, Midori-sempai…- dijo Hinamori colocándose en medio de ambos frente a Midori, no quería que empezaran un problema. Midori hizo un "!Jum!" regresando a sus porras.

-Etto…- comenzó a hablar Hinamori volteándose hacia Tsurugi, quien seguía en la misma pose como si nada pasara.-…Creo que tiene razón.- le dijo. Tsurugi abrió los ojos y ella sintió un escalofríos.-M-Me refiero a que no es justo que ellos estén ahí y tu…bueno…aquí.- finalizo haciendo movimientos con las manos para representar lo que quería decir.

-Tsk, dame una razón para ir y dejarlos en ridículo, enana.- dijo Tsurugi de una forma agresiva.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Maya.- reclamo volviendo a sentarse en el suelo torciendo la boca tal cual niña mimada a la que castigan.

….

Después de clases, durante la tarde, los alumnos se iban a sus casas correspondientes, Hinamori se despidió de Akane, Midori y Aoi, sus nuevas amigas en el club de futbol. Y como saben, Kudou habla con el director para saber cuáles serian los resultados del partido que tendrían contra la Secundaria Eito.

3-0 con la derrota de Raimon.

….

Tsurugi caminaba esa misma tarde por las calles de Inazuma Town, con las manos dentro los bolsillos (la pose de chico rebelde) Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, solitario como siempre, hasta que un ruido lo saco de su mundo, la campana de una tienda.

-¡Vuelva pronto!- se escucho la voz de una mujer, al cerrar la puerta y crear ese molesto ruido nuevamente la chica de extraña apariencia empezó a caminar.

-Tan-Tan Tanuki no kintama wa…- cantaba entre saltitos y susurros con una bolsa en la mano derecha.

-Esto no es cierto.- dijo Tsurugi para sí mismo rodando los ojos. La niña se dio cuenta de que alguien hablaba y miro hacia atrás.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo acercándose rápidamente a él. La gente de alrededor los miro extrañados, Tsurugi deseo que ella se fuera pues en ese instante ya había llamado la atención de todas las personas. Llego hasta donde estaba y se detuvo de un golpe.- ¡Hola!- volvió a decir alegremente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto con fastidio y sacando una mano del bolsillo. La niña miro hacia los lados, ese era el mismo lugar donde Tsurugi le había salvado la vida.

-La última vez también estabas aquí….- comenzó a hablar distraídamente-… ¿vives cerca?- pregunto alzando la mirada hacia Tsurugi.

-No.- respondió observando de reojo la tienda, justamente estaba en frente. Había la estatua de un enorme maneki neko blanco que movía su pata hacia adelante y atrás, en la vitrina se encontraban todo tipo de cosa raras, amuletos, monedas, muñecos, tablas e incluso velas y otras figurillas con formas de animales-humanos y mucho foquitos que parpadeaban. Tsurugi alzo una ceja.

-Oye, niña…- volteo a ver a la chica que lo fulminaba con la mirada, Tsurugi volvió a rodar los ojos queriendo matar a alguien, luego suspiro fastidiado.-…Bien, Hinamori…-pronuncio frunciendo el ceño, Hinamori sonrió, satisfecha.

-Dime…- dijo Hinamori cerrando los ojos sonriendo y poniendo ambas manos detrás de la espalda. Tsurugi volvió a fruncir el ceño y mostro una mueca rabiosa intentando contener muchas palabras.

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?- pregunto apuntando el inusual lugar. Hinamori no se sorprendió.

-Una tienda…- dijo con tono de obvio.

-¡Ya sé que es una tienda!- le grito Tsurugi, esta vez la chica dio un saltito asustada. El muchacho trato de calmarse apretando muy fuerte su puño.-…me refiero a que haces aquí.- termino de decir más sereno, esta vez Hinamori comprendió.

-Ohhh….- empezó a decir Hinamori observando la tienda.-…Bueno, pues vine a comprar un regalo para Tenma-kun y Shinsuke-kun…- dijo abrazando sobre su pecho la bolsa amarilla con el logotipo de la tienda, un monito que parecía decir algo, ese era el nombre del lugar. "Mahou Sakura."

-Que suerte, me dieron un descuento de 30% por ser una cliente recurrente, ¿no es geni-

-No.- interrumpió Tsurugi que empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Hinamori.

-¡Oye, espera!- le grito ella alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Que te importa.- dijo el siguiendo con su marcha. Hinamori suspiro, supo que no llegaría a ningún lado de esa manera. Se detuvo y dejo que Tsurugi se alejara.

…

-Entrenador, Shindou recibió esto ayer.- A la mañana siguiente, todos los jugadores se encontraban ya reunidos en la sala del club y la voz de Sangoku capto la atención.

-Entrenador, ¿esta vez debemos perder?- pregunto Kirino con preocupación mientras el entrenador observaba una tarjeta que tenía en la mano y los demás observaban.

-Pero, ¿Por qué de tantas opciones, tenía que ser Eito?- se quejo Kurama.- Aquella escuela…si les damos la victoria será el fin.- finalizo apretando fuerte su puño.

-¡Genial!, parece que hoy también soy el primero en llegar.- pronuncio una voz del otro lado de la puerta, era Tenma, al llegar noto la tensión de sus compañeros.- Buenos…días.- detrás de el habían llegado Shinsuke, Aoi y Hinamori. -¿Paso algo?- pregunto.

-Se decidió que tendremos un partido de entrenamiento contra la escuela Eito.- hablo Shindou.

-¿Escuela Eito?-repitio un poco confundido Tenma.

-¿Esa por casualidad no es aquella famosa escuela que ha estado muy fuerte últimamente?- pregunto Shinsuke. La cara de Tenma se ilumino rápidamente.

-¿En serio?- dijo Tenma animado.

-¡Si!, antes era conocida por su nivel intelectual, pero parece que ahora su equipo de futbol es muy fuerte.-

-Ya veo, ¡sempai por favor esfuércense mucho en ese partido!- dijo Tenma para apoyarlos.

-¿Cómo animando? Ustedes dos también van a jugar.- le aclaro Haruna dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotros dos?- Tenma parecía demasiado aturdido por la noticia.

-De lo contrario el número de jugadores no será suficiente.- continuo Haruna.

-Es verdad…- en la cara de Tenma se dibujo una gran sonrisa.- ¡Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!- exclamo muy feliz.- ¿Un partido? Ya no puedo esperar.- dijo y Shinsuke asintió.

…..

-¡Onii-chan!- grito Hinamori con entusiasmo al llegar a casa y azotar la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- dijo el mirando a Hinamori exhausta por correr tanto, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡El equipo jugara mañana!- termino de decir espantando a los poco clientes que quedaban.

-¿En serio? Vaya, me parece excelente.-continuo Tobitaka más calmado.

-Entonces estaremos animándolos.- dijo una tercera voz.

-¿Suzume-san?- pregunto Hinamori con confusión y parpadeando un par de veces.

-Claro, ¿no vas a saludarme?- pregunto el otro muchacho poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado minutos antes de la conmoción. Hinamori se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!- exclamo de nuevo Hinamori subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-Demasiada alegría…- dijo Suzume con una mirada divertida. Tobitaka asintió.

En la habitación de Hinamori, cabe decir que es un desastre, las paredes estaban tapizadas por fotografías, dibujos de seres extraños y paginas arrancadas de libros, lo único que parecía iluminar el cuarto era la enorme ventana que se encontraba al lado de su cama, llena de almohadas con fundas de diferente colores y formas, en el techo habían colgadas estrellas de papel brillante con hilos extremadamente finos y una repisa con muchos libros, sin decir que había lápices, lapiceros y crayolas de muchos tonos regados por todas partes. Un gatito blanco camino por las almohadas de la cama y se dirigió hacia la chica.

-¿Me extrañaste, Yuki?- le dijo Hinamori con mucho cariño y arrojando su mochila al suelo mientras se sentaban en el colchón.-Mañana será un gran día.- susurro.

…Al día siguiente…

-¡¿Qué te paso, Tenma?- le grito a la mañana siguiente Aoi, en el salón del club todos miraban extraño a Tenma, tenía heridas por toda la cara.- ¡Esta llena de moretones!- continuo Aoi preocupada.

-Está bien, está bien.- le calmo Tenma tomándola por ambos hombros.- Aki-nee me coloco vendajes en los moretones por terquedad.- Midori se acerco a él y le arranco de la cara uno de los vendajes con mucha fuerza. Tenma se retorcía de dolor.

-Cierto, parece que está todo bien.- dijo Midori con sarcasmo.

-Apuesto a que estabas entrenando junto al rio de nuevo.- dijo Aoi leyendo la mente de su amigo.

-No deberías presionarte tanto.- hablo también Hinamori apoyando a Aoi.

-Es que…- empezó a decir Tenma como niño berrinchudo.-…No puedo decepcionar a los senpai durante el juego hoy, no puedo quedarme parado, solo mirando.- se excuso el chico con decisión. Aquello sorprendió a todo el equipo completo.

-¿Entonces por eso has estado entrenando de esa forma?- pregunto un comprensivo Shinsuke.- ¡Realmente consigues esforzarte, Tenma!-

….Un rato después….

-En esto nos iremos, ¿cierto?- era la hora de marcharse y los jugadores se encontraban justo en frente de la caravana relámpago.

-Si, el autobús sera nuestro transporte.- dijo Haruna.

-¡Ah, genial! – exclamo Shinsuke asombrado.

-¡Es muy grande, muy grande!- repitió también Hinamori con tono de niña chiquita.

-Bien, suban todos.- anuncio Haruna de nuevo. Tenma quiso ser el primero en subir, pero por educación, los senpai van primero.

Cuando todos se dirigían hacia la secundaria, en el camino los chicos no dudaron en comentar sobre el partido, Tenma y Aoi se sentaron juntos, Midori, Shinsuke y Akane se pusieron en la parte de atrás y Hinamori lucho por un espacio con Tsurugi. XD

-La emoción de jugar en un partido apareció, ¿no?- pregunto Tenma a su amiga.

-¿No estás nervioso?- pregunto Shinsuke desde atrás.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Parece que mi cuerpo estuviera comenzando a calentarse y a ponerse ansioso.-

-Estas nervioso porque sabes que vas a jugar soccer, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aoi con una sonrisa.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, ya quiero verlos jugar.- dijo Hinamori, quien estaba sentada del lado del pasillo y Tsurugi en la ventana, dejándola casi al lado de Tenma.

-Les desearemos lo mejor.- volvió a decir Aoi sonriendo aun mas para darle confianza a Tenma y los otros. Midori puso una mano en el hombro de Tenma, el también se encontraba del lado del pasillo.

-Mucha suerte, Tenma.- le deseo Midori, Hinamori dio un respingo recordando algo, busco en su mochila y saco dos mini bolsitas con telas estampadas.

-Casi lo olvido…- empezó a decir ella extendiéndoles las bolsitas en la mano, Shinsuke y Tenma las tomaron confundidos y asombrados.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Shinsuke con tono inocente.

-Es para la suerte.- aseguro Hinamori orgullosa de poder "ayudar."

-¿Suerte?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo intercambiando miradas.

-Adelante, pueden abrirlo.- volvió a decir Hinamori esperando una respuesta. Al abrirlo Tenma y Shinsuke quedaron aun mas confundidos, era una especia de muñeco en forma de mapache.

-¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?- pregunto Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño, como siempre, y uniéndose a la plática. Intento acercarse lo más que pudo para verlo de cerca, pero Hinamori obstruía su paso.

-Tan-Tan Tanuki…- pronuncio Hinamori con una extraña tonada. Tsurugi se quedo sin comprender.

-Yo conozco esa canción…- dijo Akane suavemente.-…es la canción del mapache.- termino de decir. Hinamori asintió.

-Los tanuki traen la buena fortuna.- empezó a decir a Tsurugi, a lo que los demás escuchaban atentos.- Un sombrero para protegerlos rápidamente de los problemas o el mal clima; ojos grandes para percibir el ambiente y ayudar a tomar decisiones; una botella de sake que representa virtud; una cola larga que brinda seguridad y fuerza hasta que se alcanza el éxito; Kintama que simbolizan la suerte económica; una letra de cambio que representa la confianza; un estomago grande que simboliza las decisiones audaces y en calma; y una sonrisa amistosa.- finalizo sonriendo.

-Ohh…- repitieron Tenma y Shinsuke al unisonó.

-Qué tontería, ¿en serio crees que un mapache los hará ganar?- dijo Tsurugi torciendo la boca.

-Bueno pues…- respondió Hinamori agachando la cabeza.

-A mí me gusta.- aclaro Shinsuke.

-Si, aunque es un poco extraño…- dijo Tenma con una gotita en la cabeza. Hinamori sonrió otra vez.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado.- contesto Hinamori muy alegre.

-Todos vamos a apoyarlos mucho, así que den su mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Aoi con una tierna sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la de Tenma, el asintió.

-Gracias, Aoi.- respondió sonriendo también. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

-Ejem, ejem.- interrumpió Midori con una sonrisa picara. Aoi miro bien, aun sentía la mano de Tenma.

-¡Ahh!- dieron un gritito ahogado y se separaron como si el contacto quemara. Tenma miro hacia la ventana totalmente sonrojado y Aoi se giro por un momento fingiendo hablar con Hinamori, se llevo su mano a una mejilla, estaba caliente.

-Qué bonita pareja…- soltó Hinamori sin pensar con una voz risueña, Aoi dio un respingo.

-N-No deberías ser tan sincera…- le dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-En eso perdías tu tiempo ayer.- dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose a Hinamori.

-No es así, siempre pasó por ahí y creí que sería lindo darles un obsequio.-contesto ella.

-Tsk, pues no creas que eso ayudara mucho.- aseguro Tsurugi sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Yo sé que si…- contesto Hinamori con una sonrisa.- Además…- continuo hablando infantilmente.- Si Tsurugi-kun juega apuesto a que ese equipo no tendría oportunidad.-

-Cuenta con ello, pero no es lo que pretendo, peque-

-Hi-na-mo-ri….- interrumpió la chica recalcando cada silaba sin perder el tono de voz risueño.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- contesto Tsurugi cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza a la ventana.

-Entonces puedes llamarme Maya-chan.- volvió a decir sonriendo como un sol.

-Ya entendí.- dijo Tsurugi con un mal gesto.- Ahora cierra la boca, Hinamori.-

-¡O-Oye, tampoco tienes que usarlo para insultarme!- se quejo la chica casi en lagrimas.

-Tú me lo pediste.- dijo Tsurugi sonriendo, pero esta vez, como si en serio se estuviera divirtiendo.

-Pero no es justo.- respondió Hinamori siendo berrinchuda.

-Si prometes callarte, mocosa, te comprare un dulce.- Tsurugi levanto una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Hinamori despeinándola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-De acuerdo…- respondió Hinamori inflando los cachetes.

-_Es como tratar con un bebe.-_ pensó Tsurugi volviendo a esa pose de rebelde sin causa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. El sentimiento puesto en todo

**¡Inazuma eleven no me pertenece!**

**n.n**

**Hola de nuevo, mundo**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Gracias por leer.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**El sentimiento puesto es en último pase**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marcador: 1-O

El partido ya había comenzado y las cosas no estaban del todo bien, el equipo de la secundaria Eito anoto un gol a su favor y en el Raimon la tensión aumentaba, Tenma no se daba por vencido pero el ánimo de sus compañeros se encontraban por los suelos. El no tenía idea de la situación en la que se metieron, y menos aun el riesgo que seria para ellos el desobedecer las órdenes de Fifth Sector.

-¿Qué está pasando?...- se pregunto Hinamori preocupada.-…ni siquiera Sangoku-sempai pudo evitar detenerlo.- a ella y sus amigas les confundía la rara actitud que el equipo mostraba.

El segundo tiempo empezó.

-¡Tenma, Shinsuke! ¡Buena suerte!- grito Aoi desde la banca, tenía que apoyar a sus amigos.

-¡Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz, Tenma!- le acompaño Midori.

-Tal vez debería apoyar también…- susurro para sí misma Hinamori un poco pensativa.

-Ja, ni con todo el apoyo del mundo podrán ganar.- aseguro Tsurugi con un tono muy cruel.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tsurugi-kun?- pregunto Hinamori sin entender.

-Observa y veras.- respondió el chico sonriendo de mala manera. Hinamori giro su mirada muy confundida hacia la cancha.

-¡Con el saque inicial dado por Raimon, el partido se reanuda!- comenzó a hablar Takuma, el narrador.- ¡Pero el balón fue robado de Hayami rápidamente!- continuo diciendo a la vez que era arrebatada fácilmente la pelota por el chico que ahora corría hacia donde estaba Tenma.- ¡El novato, Matsukaze, va por el balón!... ¡Y fue burlado con facilidad!- el jugador siguió corriendo y paso el balón a otro, ahora la pelota se mantenía en el cielo.- ¡Y el balón llega al centro!- cuando de pronto cierto pequeñín la atrapa en el aire.- ¡Y Nishizono bloquea!- las cosas se pusieron más duras, el capitán del otro equipo le susurraba algo a Shindou, el frunció el ceño y continuo el partido.

-¡Shinsuke!- llamo corriendo hacia el centro. Shinsuke asintió y lanzo la pelota hacia el capitán.

-¡Shindou tiene el balón!- dijo el narrador.- ¡¿Sera el contraataque de Raimon?- Shindou se dirigió directo a uno de los jugadores contrincantes, cuando este realizo una técnica.- ¡El balón fue robado de Shindou!-

-¡Y parece que aun continúan dominando, la escuela Eito va con todo!- la lucha no progreso, Raimon no veía escapatoria, pareciera que jugaban al mismo nivel, pero en realidad no se trataba de eso.-

-No comprendo, Tsurugi-kun.- dijo Hinamori viendo la dura batalla con un semblante triste.-Ellos están jugando en serio, ¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo mirando a Tsurugi, el a su vez disfrutaba del espectáculo. La pelota ahora estaba justo delante de la portería. La pelota fue lanzada con una técnica.

-¡Burning Catch!- exclamo Sangoku usando su técnica especial.-

-Siendo Sangoku-sempai, todo estará bien…- pensó Tenma confiado en que la pelota se detendría, pero para su sorpresa, y la de todos, no fue así, habían anotado otro gol en su portería.

-¡GOL!- se escucho y los gritos se escucharon reventar.

_-¿Por qué no se defiende?-_ Tenma discutía con su mente intentando captar la verdadera razón.- _Estaba seguro de que Sangoku-sempai defendería…-_

-Pero...como puede ser….todo va muy mal…- dijo Hinamori impactada por lo que habían visto.

-Sangoku-sempai es muy bueno, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que anotaran un gol?- se quejo Midori.

En la cancha todo regresaba a lo mismo, los chicos actuaban extraño, tenma comenzaba a sospechar que estaban ocultando algo, el los conocía lo suficiente como para decir que podrían hacer más que eso.

-_Hay algo raro en ellos…esto no es el futbol de Raimon…- _El balón fue directo a Shindou, pero por alguna razón, el se detuvo y dejo que la pelota le diera justo en la cara, sin ni siquiera tomar posesión de ella.

-_Esa jugada...será que…-_Recapacito Tenma analizando todo lo que ocurría, se quedo paralizado en medio de la cancha. Hinamori lo observaba atónita, al igual que los demás.

-Parece que finalmente lo percibió…- susurro Tsurugi seriamente.

-¿Percibir?- pregunto Hinamori poniéndose nerviosa por no saber qué pasaba.- ¿Acaso nuestro equipo se está dejando ganar?- termino de decir furiosa poniéndose de pie frente a Tsurugi.

-Tú eres mucho más lenta que el.- respondió Tsurugi mirándola de forma fría.

…

-Lo demás es historia…- dijo Hinamori apareciendo en su casa, al parecer le platicaba acerca del partido a Tobitaka.-…aunque no todo fue malo.- volvió a decir alzando la mirada.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunto Tobitaka esperando la respuesta de Maya.

-No, en el último segundo el capitán hizo un tiro estupendo, todo gracias a Tenma-kun.- contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tal parece que se dejo llevar muy tarde.- dijo Tobitaka lavando los platos sucios.

-Es cierto, pero…- respondió mirando pensativa el techo.

-¿Pero…?- le dijo el chico conteniendo una carcajada.

-Es que seguramente…la próxima vez, el capitán jugara en serio, yo lo sé.- contesto ella sumida en su mundo de optimismo. Tobitaka se echo a reír.

-Claro, nadie puede decirle que no al espíritu del futbol.- dijo acercándose a Hinamori.- Ahora a dormir, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano.- la chica asintió y subió las escaleras, se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama. Recordó con mucha exactitud las palabras de Haruna, y de cómo el equipo se dejo manipular tan horriblemente.

-_Ustedes conocen a Fifth Sector, ¿no?- pregunto Haruna intentando mantener la calma._

_-Si, esa la organización que administra el futbol de Japón.- respondió Aoi._

_-Pero no solo la administra…Fifth Sector decide el ganador, y el marcador final de un partido. Ellos dan instrucción a seguir y esas instrucciones son notificadas a todas las escuelas.-_

_-¡¿Por qué hacer tal cosa?- se quejo Tenma._

_-Es para proteger el sistema…Como todos saben, estamos en un periodo donde el poder del futbol decide el valor de una escuela. Si se es débil, es totalmente ignorada. Y es por eso que Fifth Sector nos está instruyendo. Para que esta escuela también sea justamente valorizada. Y obedeciendo esas instrucciones, esta escuela continuara jugando, hasta que su reputación sea buena o suficiente._

_-Pero eso es…- empezó Aoi sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_-¡Es como si el camino ya estuviera elaborado!- exploto midori._

_-Si, por eso solo las personas más influyentes en el futbol lo saben, esa es la verdad detrás del futbol actual.-_

-¡Es tan injusto!- grito Hinamori tapándose la cara con una almohada.-…lo peor de todo…es que Tsurugi-kun trabaja directamente para ellos…-

-Nya…- Yuki se acerco a su dueña y movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-Lo sé, yo igual me siento mal…- le contesto Hinamori acariciándole la cabeza.

…..

-¿Por qué tire?- se preguntaba Shindou desde su casa, la adrenalina de aquel juego lo confundió demasiado, el sentimiento que surgió de el al anotar un gol desobedeciendo las ordenes, simplemente no podia procesar en su cabeza toda aquella batalla mental, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de aquellos pensamientos.

-Es Sangoku-sempai…-

…A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Ahhh!- a mediodía un grito se escucho proveniente de las escaleras justo antes del gran golpe hecho por el suelo y alguien que fue lo suficientemente torpe como para caerse.

-Auch…- dijo Hinamori llevando una mano a la cabeza y con toda una pila de papeles regados en el piso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Pregunto una voz a su lado, era Tsurugi, de pie frente a ella y seguramente pensando en lo tonta que se veía.

-Etto…- comenzó a decir Hinamori recogiendo los papeles.-…Nada.- finalizo levantándose y caminando sin mirarlo.

-Vaya, ahora me ignoras, te tomas muy en serio el sucio secretito que tu equipo se guardaba.- hablo Tsurugi con tono de burla, Hinamori se detuvo y giro a verlo muy muy enojada.

-¡¿Y eso qué?- exclamo frunciendo el ceño, algo raro en ella.-Como si quisieras que te hablara de todas maneras…- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz a uno deprimido.

-Eso suena a decepción.-le respondió Tsurugi levantando una última hoja de papel que dejo en el suelo. La tomo para leerla pero rápidamente Hinamori se la arrebato de las manos.

-Claro que es decepción, todo ha sido una mentira…- se defendió.-…incluyéndote.-esto lo susurro para sí misma. Tsurugi se echo a reír con cinismo.

-¿Una mentira, eh?- dijo sonriendo lleno de maldad.- Tal vez tengas razón en eso, o acaso, ¿Qué esperabas que fuese?- le pregunto dándole a entender que tarde o temprano, todo acaba en males.

-Pues… ¡no lo sé!- contesto acomodando las arrugadas hojas.- Todo menos esto…-

-Mira del lado bueno, mientras más pronto lo aceptes, menos doloroso será para ti.- volvió a decir, empeorando las cosas.

-¿Y acaso a ti no te molesta, Tsurugi-kun?- pregunto Hinamori el doble de triste.

-Para nada.- contesto llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-¡Eres un tonto!- exclamo de repente cambiando su actitud.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, mocosa!- exclamo también Tsurugi dispuesto a matar a la chica.

-¡A ti te gusta el futbol! ¡no puedes estar contento con lo que pasa!- respondió Hinamori con la frente en alto.

-Escucha bien esto: ¡Yo odio el futbol!- reclamo Tsurugi enojado.

-¡No es cierto!- volvió a gritar Hinamori.- ¡Alguien tan excelente no puede simplemente odiarlo!-

-¡Pues acostúmbrate!- le respondió el chico.- ¡Pretendo acabar con este estúpido futbol suyo!-

-¡No lo harás, no quieres hacerlo!- Hinamori trataba de hacer que el dijera lo que ella deseaba oír.

-¡¿Ahora pretendes decir que tienes toda la razón por el hecho de decirlo?-

-¡No lo dije con esa intención!- dijo Hinamori alzando más la voz.

-¡No, no, no! ¡¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes en tu vocabulario?-

-¡No!...digo…bueno… ¡Tu entiendes a lo que me refiero!-

-Ejem, ejem.- se escucho una tercera voz, Tsurugi y Hinamori miraron hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, era un profesora, que mantenía ambos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y torciendo la boca como una sabelotodo.-Díganme, acaso ¿interrumpo algo?- los dos chicos, sobre todo Tsurugi se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, el lugar que habían llenado de griteríos seguía siendo un pasillo donde los alumnos iban y venían, en ese instante ya todos los observaban como bichos raros.

-Ya que les gusta tanto discutir…- prosiguió la maestra.-… ¿Qué tal si dan un viajecito a la dirección?- pregunto con sarcasmo y en medio de un grupito de muchachos que metían sus narices, curiosos por saber que ocurría. Tsurugi rodo los ojos y Hinamori bajo la cabeza, un poco apenada.

…..

-Con permiso.- la maestra los condujo hasta la puerta de la dirección al tocar abrió pronunciando ese saludo, los tres entraron y ninguno parecía muy contento.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunto de mala gana el presidente sentado en su silla.

-Traigo a dos escandalosos…- dijo la profesora haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a Tsurugi y Hinamori.

-Tsurugi y….- empezó a decir el presidente haciendo un ademan con las manos para invitar a Hinamori a presentarse.

-H-Hinamori Maya, señor, de primer año…- dijo la chica un poco asustada.

-¿Se puede saber porque los trajo aquí?- pregunto de nuevo con el mismo tono de segundos atrás.-Estoy más que lleno de problemas ahora mismo.-

-Como que porque, estos niños causan un griterío en medio del pasillo, es un milagro que no los haya oído desde su oficina.- reclamo la profesora intentando echarlos de cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede retirarse y ustedes dos…- dijo poniéndose una mano en su frente para evitar el dolor de cabeza.-…siéntense ahí.- ahora señalo las dos sillas que se encontraban delante de su escritorio, los dos chicos obedecieron. La profesora salió de la habitación. El presidente suspiro.

-Tsurugi, contigo ya tengo suficiente, ahora…cuéntenme que paso.- volvió a decir el presidente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa…-empezó a hablar Tsurugi.

-¿Insinúas que yo lo inicie?- pregunto asombrada Hinamori, al menos ya no estaba enojada.

-¡No me interrumpas!- le grito Tsurugi.

-¡No te interrumpo!- se exalto igual Hinamori.- ¡Solo me estoy defendiendo!-

-¡Mejor no digas nada, solo lo empeoras!- exclamo Tsurugi, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?- Hinamori puso cara de indignada.- ¡Esa es una mentira!-

-¡Si no estuvieras por ahí contando tus penas de niñita malcriada…!- Tsurugi frunció el ceño.

-¡Al menos intenta ser más comprensivo, somos amigos!- Hinamori también hizo la misma mirada.

-¡Yo no recuerdo eso!- dijo Tsurugi perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- exclamo el presidente más molesto que ambos chicos. Los dos dieron un respingo y decidieron guardar silencio.-No me importa qué clase de problemas amorosos tengan…-

-¿Amorosos?- preguntaron al unisonó, Tsurugi con cara de asco y Hinamori una expresión totalmente diferente, entre asombro y felicidad con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No diga estupideces.- se quejo Tsurugi.

-Joven, en esta oficina no usara ese lenguaje.- al decir esto, Tsurugi volvió a rodar los ojos.- Aun así, no me interesa lo que hayan discutido y lo que discutirán, solo que no se vuelva a repetir dentro de este instituto, ¡¿Esa claro?-

-Si…- respondieron los dos de mala gana, el presidente índico que se podían retirar y ambos salieron de la oficina, Tsurugi estaba dispuesto a marchar.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- le dijo Hinamori.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con un mal gesto.

-Lo siento…- dijo Hinamori con la cabeza abajo, Tsurugi solo alzo una ceja.-…Bueno…es que…confiaba en ti, y en todos los chicos del equipo y cuando nos dijeron lo de Fifth Sector…simplemente me sentí muy mal…- solo bastaba con decir que Hinamori estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No importa…-respondió Tsurugi más calmado y dándole la espalda para seguir con su camino.-…Luego nos veremos, apuesto a que volveré a toparme contigo.-

Hinamori mostro una sonrisa ante ese gesto tan "lindo" y distante de su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Listo!

n.n

Etto

Etto

¿Qué digo?

Bueno, no olviden dejar Reviews

Muchos, muchos, muchos

:D

Eso y gracias _**Cristy-chan**_ por dejarme opiniones tan bonitos…y por la idea de Tenma y Aoi-chan, no se me había ocurrido, si se ven adorables juntitos.

Jojojojo

Y tambien a _**Yoko-chan97**_ :D

Y a _**Amu-Hinamori12 **_;D

Las quierooo

Chaito

n.n


	6. La llegada del entrenador Endou!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Recuerden: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, aun que me gustaría, debo matar a Endou-kun.**

**Bueno, bueno**

**Disfruten el fic.**

**Últimamente me ha dado muchisisimo sueño T.T**

**Pero hoy estoy muy feliz :D**

**Wiiii**

**Descargue el primer opening de Inazuma eleven Go, lo puse en mi celular y lo escucho, lo escucho y lo escucho.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-El entrenador Endou aparece-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Confiaba en ti…"_

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que la cabeza de Tsurugi lograba pensar.

.Tsk, pero como se le ocurre decir tantas tonterías.- susurro Tsurugi para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de Raimon, la muchedumbre le molestaba, y en ese instante varios chicos cuchicheaban en los alrededores, después de clases seguirían los entrenamientos y también la presentación del nuevo entrenador, pero en realidad sus ganas de ir estaban por los suelos, existía un 99.9% de posibilidades de encontrarse con su dolor de cabeza: Hinamori. No era el hecho de que aquella chica fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para acercarse a él y fingir no tener miedo, si no que para Tsurugi tenerla cerca a ella o a otra persona como Tenma, implicaba desviar su principal misión.

Mientras más pensaba en las veces que terminaba chocándose con Hinamori, mas era su enojo.

-_Creo que estoy a punto de volverme loco_…- pensó y en su cabeza crecía una venita hasta el punto de estallar y de la nada a su alrededor se levanto un aura oscura, los alumnos que se encontraban ahí se hacían a un lado asustados, como si un hoyo negro estuviera a punto de tragarlos y muchos otros simplemente lo observaban como bicho raro. Si, apuesto a que su temperamento haría correr a cualquiera.

….

En otra parte, Shindou igual tenía sus problemas, la llamada de Sangoku era para avisarle sobre la renuncia del entrenador Kudou, eso era algo muy malo, después de todo significaba que Fifth Sector comenzaba a hacer movidas contra ellos, todo por hacerle caso a su pasión por el futbol. La clase se hizo eterna, pero al terminar, Shindou se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Shindou!- le llamo Kirino, pero en realidad, su capitán no estaba con ánimos. Se dirigió con la cabeza abajo hasta las escaleras y sin darse cuenta, tropezó con alguien.

-¡Shin-sama!- exclamo una sorprendida Akane.

-Ah, Hola…- contesto Shindou sin quitar la vista del suelo, Akane puso una expresión preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Shin-sama?- pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

-Si...claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero Akane no parecía creerle, Shindou suspiro y luego la chica se dispuso a hablar pero el capitán le interrumpió.

-Lo siento…creo que no debería meterte en mis problemas.- volvió a decir poniendo una mirada sincera, Akane se sorprendió aun mas por la respuesta.

-¿Debe ser acaso por lo del Fifth Sector?- pregunto ella leyendo la mente de Shindou.

-Algo así…- respondió desviando la cabeza, avergonzado. Seguramente la chica pensaría que él estaba siendo un pésimo líder.

-Shin-sama no debería preocuparse…- dijo Akane brindándole una sonrisa, tal vez estaba siendo su imaginación, pero al mirarla Shindou pudo haber jurado que sus ojos brillaban de una manera adorable. Shindou ya no pudo más, con un movimiento se recargo contra la pared con ambas manos en la cara y su cuerpo se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-No tengo idea de que hacer…- susurro presionado, tenía muchos problemas y pocas respuestas. Akane lo volvió a mirar, como una madre comprensiva y se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas ella misma.

-Yo se que encontrara alguna manera de arreglarlo.- dijo sonriendo con mucha seguridad, Shindou alzo por unos instantes la cabeza, un poco confundido por lo que dijo.

-Ni siquiera sé si mi propio equipo aun confía en mí...- Shindou volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara meditando sobre la actual situación.-…fue mi culpa que el entrenador Kudou se fuera.-

-Eso no es cierto, Shin-sama.- respondió la chica.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- pregunto Shindou mirándola a los ojos.

-Shin-sama no tiene malas intenciones, además…- continuo ella con Shindou prestándole toda la atención que pudo.-…no debe rendirse, tiene que ser más fuerte que nunca, por su equipo.- finalizo hablando en un tono risueño y con tanta confianza en Shindou, que incluso el lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Shindou!- le llamo alguien, el chico volteo instintivamente hacia la dirección de la persona.

-Sangoku-sempai…- logro decir al ver al muchacho mayor acercándose.

-Shindou, tengo que hablar contigo.- hablo Sangoku con expresión seria, a Shindou le pareció extraño, pero aun así, obedeció. Se puso de pie no sin antes dirigirse unos segundos a Akane.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, gracias por escuchar…- dijo Shindou siguiendo a Sangoku mientras se despedía moviendo su mano de derecha a izquierda, sonriendo.

-Shin-sama…- susurro Akane para ella sola con las mejillas encendidas.

…

-¡Tenma!- exclamo Aoi a las espaldas del deprimido chico.- ¿Te encuentras del todo bien?-

-Hola, Aoi…- respondió cabizbajo Tenma.-…Y creo que no me siento bien.- finalizo. Aoi puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Tenma correspondió el gesto.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras.- le aseguro su amiga, Tenma agacho la cabeza, no estaba tan de acuerdo en eso. De la nada se escucho un fuerte golpe.

-¡Auch!- grito Tenma con cascadas en los ojos y un terrible dolor de cabeza.- A-Aoi, ya se está haciendo un vicio eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡No voy a dejar que te rindas, ¿entiendes?- se quejo su amiga enojada de pies a cabeza. Tenma parpadeo un par de veces confundido.- ¡Pasaste mucho para llegar hasta aquí!- le volvió a gritar.

-Pero…- empezó a hablar Tenma.

-¡Pero nada!, ¡¿Dónde está el Tenma que se decidió a entrar al equipo de futbol a pesar de lo que sucediera?- dijo Aoi llevando las manos a la cintura como mama regañona.

-Bueno, yo…- volvió a hablar Tenma.

-¡Debes levantarte! ¡No permitas que nada arruine tu sueño, yo me encargare de que no digas tonterías y sigas adelante!- Aoi puso una mirada de furia y Tenma la observaba asustado.

-Aoi…-

-¡Vamos, demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz!-

-Ahh…-

-¡¿Lo harás, cierto?- dijo por última vez la chica con decisión, Tenma asintió con la cabeza aun mas asustado.- ¡Bien, eso era lo que quería oír!- respondió Aoi dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

-Aoi…- comenzó de nuevo Tenma con tranquilidad.

-¿Si?- pregunto Aoi con sorpresa.

-Gracias.- le respondió el chico mirándola con ternura, Aoi dejo mostrar un leve sonrojo.

-D-De nada…-

…..

-Shin-sama no vino…- dijo Akane triste a la hora del entrenamiento, y entre los jugadores había mucha tensión y un pésimo ambiente. Todos se preguntaban dónde estaría su capitán.

-Uhm, que capitán más inútil…- menciono Tsurugi apartado del resto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que las gerentes lo oyeran. Midori frunció el ceño y tanto Aoi como Akane se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-No deberías decir esas cosas…- le respondió una vocecita, Hinamori apenas se estaba presentando en el entrenamiento y su expresión parecía la de una niñita que perdió algo importante.

-Solo estaba siendo sincero.- volvió a decir Tsurugi sarcásticamente.

-Está bien pero…al menos deberías intentar comprender a tus compañeros, nadie se siente bien en estos momentos…- le repitió Hinamori recargándose en la pequeña pared que dividía la cancha mirando a los demás chicos que continuaban jugando sin entusiasmo.-…el entrenador renuncio y el capitán no aparece…- susurro Hinamori triste.

-¿Tanto te importa eso?- le pregunto Tsurugi sin ninguna buena intención. Hinamori asintió.

….Después del entrenamiento…

-¿Sera el fin del club de futbol?- los muchachos aun seguían deprimidos por lo todos los malos acontecimientos, mientras descansaban pensaban en lo terrible que sería el futbol de ahora en adelante.

-Incluso con esta confusión, el entrenador Kudou siempre reconoció que queríamos jugar futbol libremente, ¿no?- dijo Kurama.

-Pero, pronto también eso será imposible.- reconoció con pesimismo Kirino.

-De todos modos, el nuevo entrenador llegara directamente de Fifth Sector, solo hay que obedecer, para que nuestro boletín continúe con buenas calificaciones.-agrego Minamisawa.

-¿Eso está bien para ti?- pregunto Kurama enfadado.

-Pero esa es la razón de ser parte de un club.- se excuso Minamisawa como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-Al final, las cosas no cambiaran, no importa quien venga…-dijo Kirino.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se escucho gritar a lo lejos, los chicos voltearon hacia arriba, el sol iluminaba la silueta de aquel extraño haciendo imposible poder verlo claramente. Haruna mostro una sonrisa de asombro, al parecer conocía al extraño. Aquella persona comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras mientras los demás miraban curiosos. (Música de fondo XD). Al llegar a la cancha paso justo en frente de donde estaban Hinamori y Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi-kun, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto con curiosidad extrema Hinamori.

-No trabajo para hacer preguntas, mocosa.- le respondió Tsurugi alzando una ceja.

El muchacho desconocido llego en frente de los chicos y Haruna mostro una sonrisa llena de esperanza, se acerco a él corriendo impaciente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Haruna haciendo un ademan de educación y el desconocido sonrió.

-¿Están todos aquí?- pregunto dirigiéndose a los jugadores.

-No, el capitán falto hoy.- aseguro Kirino.

-Ya veo.- contesto.-…a partir de ahora, voy a ser el entrenador del club de futbol de la escuela Raimon…Soy Endou Mamoru.- se presento el muchacho, de un momento a otro todos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-¡¿Endou Mamoru? ¿El legendario portero?- se exalto Tenma. Todos, incluyendo Tsurugi, parecían no poder creer lo que aquel extraño acaba de decir.

-¡_Es la persona del que Onni-chan siempre habla….!_- pensó Hinamori fascinada.

-¡Chicos, es un placer conocerlos!- saludo Endou. Los chicos se pusieron de pie por la conmoción.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Pero que sorpresa…-

-¿Endou-san será el nuevo entrenador?- pregunto Haruna sorprendida igual que todos.

-¡Si!- contesto el sonriendo.

-¡Que increíble! ¡Es verdad!- dijo Shinsuke con felicidad.

-¡Si, que Endou-san nos enseñe a jugar futbol es como un sueño!- repitió Tenma con un aura de luz.

-Voy a informar los planes de hoy, después de la escuela.- dijo Endou, con todos mirándolo llenos de admiración.- El lugar para el entrenamiento especial será el campo cerca del lago.-

-¿Por qué un lugar así?- Sangoku parecía confundido por donde se acordó entrenar.

-Tal vez ustedes consigan ver lo que no pueden ver en el campo de futbol de la escuela.- respondió Endou con mucha confianza. A pesar de eso se empezaron a levantar dudas entre el grupo. Aun más cuando después menciono la palabra "ganar".

….

-¡¿No es increíble?- pregunto Hinamori aun entusiasmada cuando se dirigía acompañada de Tsurugi hacia clases, el solo puso una cara de asco ante el comentario.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar la chica a Tsurugi bajando sus ánimos.

-¿Acaso crees que un nuevo entrenador bastara para que esos tontos puedan salir de su miedo a Fifth Sector?- interrogo un molesto Tsurugi,

-No lo sé, pero seguramente todo cambiara a partir de ahora.- respondió Hinamori de una forma risueña.- Todo gracias al nuevo entrenador.- termino de decir pensando con una fugaz admiración y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Tsurugi mostro una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo no te enamores de esa persona, no durara mucho y tú lo sabes.- dijo cruelmente a Hinamori para luego poner un mano en su cabeza y despeinarla.

-¡Claro que no!- replico Hinamori como una pequeña enojada.- Raimon se convertirá de nuevo en el numero uno…- continuo con la misma voz risueña.

-Como digas.- finalizo Tsurugi rodando los ojos y adelantando sus pasos un poco.

-E-Espera…- lo detuvo Hinamori apresurándose para llegar hasta donde el.-… ¿iras al entrenamiento especial?- pregunto curiosamente.

-No.- respondió el chico cortante.

-Pero…-

-No.- volvió a repetir Tsurugi. Hinamori se detuvo y suspiro sin remedio.

-Al menos piénsalo un poco…- trato de convencerlo usando un tono gracioso.

-Ya te dije que no.- respondió Tsurugi con fastidio.

-El entrenador Endou se va a decepcionar.- dijo Hinamori triste.

-Tsk, da igual…- Tsurugi frunció el ceño.-Yo no iré y punto final.-

-Por favor.- siguió intentado Hinamori.

-Desaparece, niña.- dijo Tsurugi tomándola del hombro y apartándola lejos.

-Vamos, apuesto a que al final te divertirás mucho.- Hinamori sonrió alegremente con un aura rosa a su alrededor.

-Me pregunto cuándo vas a callarte.- el chico doblo en seco y subió por las escaleras, Hinamori lo siguió.

-Cuando digas que te presentaras.- dijo Hinamori victoriosa, Tsurugi se detuvo y la fulmino con la mirada, Hinamori mostro una sonrisa más grande y a Tsurugi le entraron unas terribles ganas de vomitar hasta que se arrodillo en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Hinamori con preocupación al ver a Tsurugi tan mal.

-¿Si voy, prometes dejar de hacer esa mirada de niña ingenua?- dijo Tsurugi al borde la muerte.

-¡Lo juro!- exclamo Hinamori contenta. Tsurugi estaba inconforme, pero cualquier cosa por quitar a la chica de encima, Tsurugi suspiro con enojo.

-De acuerdo, pero vete ahora.- finalizo apartándose de Hinamori quien había puesto una mano sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-C-Claro…- respondió ella dando un respingo por el susto.

…

-¡Al final si llegaste!- se burlo Hinamori satisfactoriamente. Ya era de tarde y en la cancha terminaron de ser solo Tenma y Shinsuke a todos los del grupo.

-Cierra la boca.- le cayó Tsurugi observando la práctica, el entrenador los llamaba uno a uno para que demuestren por separado la fuerza de sus tiros. Por supuesto todos patearon dando a conocer lo poderosos que eran, Endou parecía muy satisfecho con eso.

-¡Por último, Tsurugi!- exclamo el entrenador para sorpresa de todos que voltearon asustados hacia donde se encontraba Tsurugi y Hinamori, ella se dio cuenta de lo nerviosos que se mostraban, incluso Aoi, Midori, Akane y Haruna no parecían de acuerdo.

-¡Solo faltas tú en patear el balón!- volvió a decir Endou, Tsurugi chasqueo la lengua como si se hubiera ofendido por el comentario.- ¡Vamos a jugar futbol!- repitió el entrenador.

-¿Tsurugi-kun…?- pregunto de manera preocupada Hinamori al ver al chico tan enojado, el sí que tenía un gran odio hacia las personas optimistas.

-Está bien, jugare.- dijo Tsurugi conteniendo el enojo que por poco lo consumía. Tsurugi bajo lentamente las escalera y los demás observaban con sus rostros llenos de terror. Hinamori lo siguió y se acerco hacia las chicas rogando que Tsurugi no hiciera nada malo. El chico camino a la portería y los jugadores se hicieron a un lado, temblorosos. Ahora se encontraba frente a Endou, y a diferencia del resto, el no parecía tenerle miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Un extraño viento hizo estremecer a todos.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- Tsurugi hizo una técnica especial, ahora mismo los nervios se apoderaron de los presentes, pero para una gran sorpresa, Endou solo inclino un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el tiro de Tsurugi llegara justo dentro de la portería.

-¡Increíble tiro! ¡Bien hecho!- exclamo Endou felicitándolo con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, déjame en paz.- dijo de mala gana Tsurugi después de salir de un leve shock, estaba más furioso que nunca. Al irse dejo atrás una presencia de miedo y terror, cuando Tsurugi desapareció todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-_No recuerdo que Tsurugi-kun fuera tan malhumorado…-_Pensó Hinamori al llegar a casa.-…_me pregunto cómo estará ahora…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uf, es todo por ahora

n.n

La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escribir hoy…

Aun tengo deseos de matar a Endou por haber escogido a Natsumi antes que a la linda de Aki

T.T

¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Matta ne!


	7. Requisitos de un capitan

**¡Inazuma eleven no me pertenece!**

**Hola a todos n.n**

**Uhm, acabo de terminar de ver el capítulo 12 de Inazuma eleven Go**

**Wiiii**

**Tsurugi-kun ahora está jugando el verdadero futbol de Raimon -w-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Los requisitos de un capitán**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿El Dios Takuto?- pregunto Tenma muy entretenido, él y Shinsuke estaban ahora mismo viendo los partidos anteriores del equipo Raimon y al parecer estaba fascinado con las técnicas que Shindou solía utilizar para llevarlos a la victoria. Ambos chicos prestaban suma atención con las habilidades del capitán, desde su tiro especial Fortissio e incluso el gran talento que tenia al conectar los pases con sus compañeros usando las manos, Shindou siempre había tenido demasiado talento.

-Fue increíble, ¿no?- empezó a decir Shinsuke demasiado entusiasmado.-El capitán jugó muy bien-

-Pero, esa victoria también debió ser decidida por Fifth Sector…-dijo Aoi con tristeza. Shinsuke y Tenma se dieron cuenta que tal vez su amiga tenía razón.

-El año pasado, seguí con entusiasmo los partidos finales…-hablo Tenma con el mismo tono triste.

-Ambos equipos parecían jugar tan seriamente.- agrego Shinsuke.

-Por supuesto jugamos serio…- la asesora Haruna comenzó a hablar.-…y por ser un partido serio, Shindou uso el Dios Takuto y el Fortissimo, termínanos perdiendo…- en ese instante apago el televisor donde anunciaban la derrota de Raimon en aquel partido.-…pero estoy segura de que todos dieron su mejor esfuerzo. Incluso con el control de Fifth Sector aun podemos jugar con libertad en determinados partidos, y, ¿Por qué estaban viendo ustedes los juegos del año pasado?-

-Es que se acerca el Holy Road, teníamos curiosidad por saber cómo fueron los partidos del año pasado.- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Buenos días!- la puerta se abrió y dentro entro el entrenador Endou. Se acerco a la pared y parecía pegar algo, un cartel, mientras Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi hablaban sobre la práctica del día anterior y que el único que había faltado fue el capitán.

-No se preocupen.- les animo el entrenador.-Pronto, vengan todos.- dijo para invitarlos a ver qué era lo que había pegado en la pared, los chicos se acercaron y vieron que era un cartel del Holy Road. El entrenador les explico que en la época donde tenía su edad, el torneo se llamaba Futbol Frontera. (Que recuerdos T.T). Los chicos observaban con admiración el gran anuncio. En ese instante entraron los demás miembros del equipo.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Entonces vinieron!- hablo Endou con entusiasmo.

-¿Y el capitán?- pregunto Tenma mirando de un lado a otro. Observo la decepcionante expresión de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que algo malo sucedía con Shindou.

….

En esos momentos, Hinamori llegaba a la escuela, entro al edificio y subió las escaleras dando saltitos hasta su salón.

-Donde estarán los demás…- susurro para ella misma buscando en los alrededores a Tenma y los chicos.-…seguramente en la sala del club…- volvió a decir suspirando sin remedio. Siguió caminando y se sorprendió al ver a Tsurugi ahí, observando por la ventana. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta él y miro en la misma dirección, era el capitán, que iba apenas entrando a la escuela junto a Kurama.

-¿Shindou-san?...- pregunto un poco sorprendida. Tsurugi, que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, dio un respingo y se dirigió a Hinamori con una expresión enojada.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?- exploto Tsurugi de repente, Hinamori lo miro y luego soltó una risita inocente.

-Te asuste…- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿tan temprano y ya empiezas a molestar?- le pregunto comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ella.

-Es que…- hablo Hinamori siguiendo su paso.-…no encuentro a nadie y no sé dónde buscarlos.-

-Ese no es asunto mío.- respondió Tsurugi caminando mas apresuradamente.

-¡O-Oye!- exclamo la chica quedándose atrás, corrió velozmente.- ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Shindou-san?- pregunto curiosa al quedar de nuevo al lado de Tsurugi.

-¿No es obvio?- le contesto sonriendo maliciosamente. Hinamori lo observo con una sonrisa fingida y una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ehh…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir riéndose de manera torpe.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras una venita en su cabeza amenazaba con estallar.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto decírmelo?- dijo ella distraídamente.

-Porque tú eres un fastidio…- respondió Tsurugi cuya venita estaba cada vez más y más grande.

-S-Solo es curiosidad…- dijo Hinamori intimidada.- Además, me preocupa mucho…-

-Entonces ve y pregúntale al capitán personalmente, ¿quieres?- Tsurugi se detuvo y se coloco en frente de Hinamori con una mirada rabiosa.

-Es que me da miedo…- contesto la chica retrocediendo un paso y usando de nuevo el tono infantil.

-No puede ser.- dijo Tsurugi rodando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. Ahora los dos estaban afuera del edificio, caminando por los jardines de la escuela. Hinamori hablaba y hablaba y para la mala suerte de Tsurugi, el escuchaba.

-¡Maya-chan!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos. Hinamori se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, un chico se acerco corriendo a ella y luego se detuvo intentando recuperar el aire.

-Buenos días, Ichino-san.- saludo Hinamori sonriendo.- ¿Estás bien?- el chico asintió.- Me alegro~.-agrego Hinamori. Ichino se incorporo de nuevo y al observar que ahí estaba Tsurugi, frunció el ceño, a lo que Tsurugi contesto con la misma mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica sin saber nada.

-Nada.- contesto amablemente el chico.- Es solo que…me preguntaba…si te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo después de la escuela.-

-¿Después de la escuela?- repitió ella confundida.- Es que ten-

-No, no puede.- interrumpió Tsurugi fulminando a Ichino con la mirada.

-Le pregunte a Maya-chan.- contesto el chico de mala gana.

-Es que tenemos que asistir a los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol.-dijo Hinamori normalmente, como si no sintiera el mal ambiente.

-Bueno, no importa, será otro día…-respondió Ichino sin dejar de observar a Tsurugi como si quisiera matarlo. Siguió su camino y se despidió a lo lejos de Hinamori con la mano.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto minutos después un muy enojado Tsurugi.

-Ichino-san, va en segundo año…- dijo Hinamori sonriendo. -Lo conocí hace unos días.-

-Tsk, odio a los debiluchos.- hablo Tsurugi recordando que aquel chico era el capitán del segundo equipo de futbol que había derrotado con tanta facilidad.

-Es muy buena persona…- agrego Hinamori cuando ambos regresaban al edificio, pronto darían comienzo las clases.

-Qué bonito paseo.- exclamo Hinamori cuando llegaron a su salón, que por cierto, está al lado del de Tsurugi, solo que es tan malo que se va antes de que Hinamori salga de sus clases. U.u

-¡¿Paseo?- pregunto Tsurugi apretando los puños y de nuevo con una venita en la cabeza.

-Claro…- dijo Hinamori asintiendo con una dulce sonrisa.- ¡Me alegra que Tsurugi-kun sea mi amigo!-

-¡Tu y yo no somos amigos!- le grito, pero Hinamori entro al aula, ignorándolo por completo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, lo cual hizo enojar aun mas a Tsurugi.- Hinamori, idiota…- susurro con ambas manos dentro los bolsillos para luego irse a su salón.

…..

-_Shin-sama está muy triste…_- pensó una distraída Akane mientras estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, miraba hacia el techo con una expresión de melancolía, sostenía frente a ella su cámara, bajo los escalones y siguió su camino. Hasta que alguien choco contra ella, por no estar al tanto de sus movimientos cayo torpemente hacia atrás soltando su cámara hasta que esta se dio un golpe en el suelo rompiéndose por la fuerza del impacto.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto aquel chico arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Mi cámara…- susurro ella tomando lo que quedaba de su objeto más preciado, Akane estaba al borde las lagrimas y su voz sonaba quebrada. El chico, o sea Shindou, la miro por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que había hecho llorar a la chica.

-Fue mi culpa, perdóname…- dijo Shindou apenado por lo que había ocasionado.

-No importa…- contesto Akane limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte…- respondió Shindou suavemente tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Akane se quedo observando a Shindou con una expresión triste, el capitán dio un respingo.

-¿S-Sucede algo?- pregunto sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse como él quería y se sonrojo.

-Shin-sama… ¿acaso ya no le interesa el futbol?- pregunto Akane, Shindou dio un suspiro. Era el tema del que menos quería hablar, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía mal en decírselo a aquella chica.

-Veras…- empezó a hablar contándole como se sentía, y de que era una mejor opción dejar el equipo de futbol. Aunque Akane no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

…

-Hablare con el capitán…- dijo un entusiasmado Tenma.

-¿Estas realmente seguro, Tenma?- pregunto Aoi aun no convencida con la decisión de su amigo.

-¡Claro!- repitió Tenma muy alegre, a como estaban las cosas, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-No tienes remedio.- dijo Aoi dando un largo suspiro, resignada.

-No te preocupes, Aoi, todo saldrá bien.- le contesto Tenma. Ambos estaban sentados en sus sillas dentro del aula, y Tenma ahora se encontraba decidido a traer de vuelta al capitán.

-En serio, a veces no entiendo de donde sacas toda esa energía.- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa, Tenma se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Bueno…pues…no lo sé.- respondió por fin el chico.- ¡Pero ya lo veras, se que el capitán regresara de nuevo con nosotros!- se exalto Tenma alzando el volumen de su voz, Aoi se echo a reír.

-_Tenma, eres increíble…-_pensó mirando como su amigo recibía los regaños de unos enfurecidos chicos a los que su escándalo ya había fastidiado.

….

Al día siguiente todos parecían de un mejor humor, el Holy Road estaba por iniciar, e incluso Shindou se encontraba diferente, gracias a Tenma, el capitán había decidido ganar el torneo para poder liberar el verdadero futbol. Ahora en la sala de reuniones el entrenador Endou explicaba acerca de su próximo oponente, solo había un problemita, Endou olvido mencionar que su equipo debía perder.

-El punto fuerte de la escuela Tengawara es el medio campo.- hablaba Endou.- Shindou, como capitán del equipo, tu potencial será la clave para la victoria.- Al escuchar estas palabras, Shindou dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia Tsurugi quien le sonrió cruelmente.

-¿Entrenador, no ha recibido ninguna instrucción de Fifth Sector?- pregunto Shindou queriendo sacar sus dudas. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros asustados.

-¿Y-Y cuál es el resultado?- exclamo Sangoku a Shindou.

-Sera 2-0, con la victoria de la escuela Tengawara.- interrumpió Tsurugi para sorpresa de todos, ahora estaban atónitos con la respuesta, el perder no les gustaba pero para ellos sería peor desobedecer las órdenes de Fifth Sector.

-¿Entrenador, porque no nos dijo?- pregunto un confundido Sangoku.

-Porque no era necesario.- respondió Endou.- ¡Vamos a ganar este partido!- concluyo haciendo que más de uno se llevara una gran sorpresa, incluyendo a Tsurugi.

-¿Entonces ignorara las instrucciones de Fifth Sector, entrenador?- hablo Tsurugi intentando intimidar a los otros jugadores.

-No creo justo que tengamos un juego con el marcador ya decidido.- respondió Endou.

-Pero, si hacemos eso, van a querer acabar con el club de futbol.- se exalto Sangoku sin convencerse.

-No importa quien sea, no dejare que definan los resultados antes del juego.- volvió a decir el entrenador.

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. Y uno a uno los demás compañeros se fueron, ellos no querían arriesgar ese supuesto futbol que defendían, y tampoco permitirían que Endou siguiera con esas decisiones tan "absurdas". Ahora no quedaba nadie que pudiera apoyarlos y Tenma no encontraba la manera de poder cambiar eso.

…

-¿Y ahora que haremos?...- se pregunto una triste Hinamori, apenas estaba saliendo del entrenamiento y decidió pasar por la ciudad para relajar su nervios.-… Yo deseaba verlos jugar en serio….- volvió a decir con su tono infantil y berrinchudo, de pronto dio un saltito de la sorpresa, en frente suyo pasaba alguien a quien conocía, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque estaba ahí. Era Tsurugi que salía de un enorme edifico, y no parecía muy contento. Sus intenciones eran hablarle, pero la curiosidad se lo impidió. Cuando Tsurugi cruzo la calle y desapareció entre la gente, Hinamori se acerco al gran edificio, asomo su cabeza un poco y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Un hospital?...- se pregunto conmocionada.-… ¿Qué haría Tsurugi-kun en este lugar?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin

**Bueno, por ahora**

**Jojojojojo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Y no olviden dejar muchos Reviews!**

**:D**

**Arigatou**

**P.D. Crysti-chan, me gusto tu idea… Viva el AkixEndou,**

**Prometo ponerlo porque la verdad lloro cada vez que alguien dice que Mamoru se casara con Natsumi D:**


	8. El secreto de Tsurugi

**¡Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece!**

**Tampoco Inazuma eleven Go T.T**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-El secreto de Tsurugi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_El último partido estuvo increíble, no tenía idea las habilidades que Shindou-san poseía, ahora sé porque es el capitán….aun así, Tsurugi-kun está muy raro, desaparece durante los entrenamientos y se va quien sabe a dónde…hoy estoy dispuesta a averiguar porque."_

La campana había sonado, los alumnos salían uno a uno de sus aulas y era hora del entrenamiento para el equipo de futbol, a pesar de haber ganado el encuentro pasado, aun no se convencían de seguir con aquella idea de ganar.

-Me pregunto….- Hinamori no asistió al entrenamiento y en vez de eso buscaba a Tsurugi.-… ¿Dónde se habrá ido?- se pregunto a ella misma, ahora mismo estaba detrás de la pared esperando a que la persona que buscaba saliera, seguramente si la veía no tendría caso preguntarle o intentar hablar sobre lo que intentaba descubrir, así que según ella, la mejor manera era seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿De nuevo tu?-

-¡No estoy espiando a Tsurugi-kun!- dijo ella exaltándose y dando un salto fuera de su escondite, alzo la vista con el corazón a mil por hora y se dio cuenta de que era el chico que deseaba encontrar.-…Etto…- volvió a decir avergonzada.

-¿Espiar?- pregunto de nuevo Tsurugi que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-B-Bueno yo, e-es que…-intento excusarse pero la expresión de Tsurugi era de pocos amigos, como siempre, aunque estuviera acostumbrada, ahora mismo sus planes se habían arruinado.

-Realmente eres rara…- le dijo Tsurugi alzando una ceja, Hinamori sonrió torpemente. El chico solamente la ignoro y siguió su camino, Hinamori dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso no salió como planee….- dijo para sí misma. -…debo evitar ser tan nerviosa.-

…..

Un rato después, la macabra idea de Hinamori seguía el plan. Había perseguido a Tsurugi, sin que este se percatara, por toda la ciudad hasta que se detuvieron en el mismo hospital de la vez anterior.

-El hospital…- susurro Hinamori escondida detrás de un buzón. Vio a Tsurugi entrar y ella no dudo en hacerlo también. Ya dentro el hospital no era muy diferente de otros, había varios pacientes, doctores y enfermeras en los pasillos, le pareció un ambiente muy extraño.

-Disculpa, pequeña, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto dulcemente una enfermera.

-Ahhh….- respondió ella sin una excusa, luego recordó que una de sus hipótesis era que tal vez Tsurugi visitaba a algún pariente, podría preguntar pero… ¿y si estaba equivocada?- …Estoy buscando a…Tsurugi….-

-Oh, ya veo, bueno pues entonces, sígueme.- le dijo la enfermera conduciéndola por un pasillo.

-Gracias…- respondió una confundida Hinamori.

-Eres de la escuela Raimon…dime, ¿acaso vienes con Kyosuke-kun?- pregunto de nuevo la muchacha.

-Si.- asintió Hinamori sintiéndose no tan pérdida.- ¿A quién viene a ver Tsurugi-kun?- pregunto después.

-A su hermano, Yuuichi-kun.- aseguro la enfermera. ¿Hermano?...Hinamori se sorprendió mucho.-Bien, llegamos…- dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta blanca, la abrió y dejo que Hinamori pasara.

-Yuuichi-kun, tienes visita.- le aviso a un muchacho, Hinamori le calculo unos quince años, estaba en sillas de ruedas con una pijama de hospital. Hinamori dio un par de pasos.

-H-Hola….- saludo nerviosa, el chico al principio parecía conmocionado, pero después le regalo una sonrisa, Hinamori se acerco un poco más pensando en la apariencia tan dulce que tenia.

-Y…dime… ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto poco después con tanta seguridad que Hinamori dejo mostrar un sonrojo.

-Y-Yo…- musito Hinamori nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

….

La enfermera camino por el pasillo y se encontró con Tsurugi, quien en ese momento apenas iba a entrar a la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

-Oh, Buenos días, Kyosuke-kun.- saludo la chica deteniéndose frente de el.- Acabo de ver a tu amiga y…-

-¿Amiga?- respondió Tsurugi con sorpresa, no recordaba a ninguna "amiga".

-Si, a esa extraña chica de cabello raro…- la enfermera no termino su oración y salió disparado a la habitación de su hermano, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

…

-¿Y bien?...- volvió a preguntar Yuuichi a Hinamori.

-Mi nombre es….Hinamori Maya y….-

-¿Eres compañera de Kyosuke?- pregunto desde donde estaba. Hinamori asintió.- Vaya, entonces es un placer, Hinamori-san.- dijo él con una adorable sonrisa.

-¡Hermano!- exclamo Tsurugi abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta, vio que su hermano se encontraba bien y luego volteo su mirada hacia Hinamori, ella dio un respingo asustada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta por detrás y miro a la chica como si quisiera matarla.

-Eso duele…- se quejo Hinamori zafándose del apretón de Tsurugi.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?- le grito a Hinamori frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento…es que yo….- trato de decir.

-¡¿Es que yo qué?- repitió Tsurugi acercándose a Hinamori, ella dio un paso hacia atrás con terror.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras un hermano…yo solo quería saber….- volvió a decir Hinamori, pero las palabras no le salían del todo bien, el miedo la invadió y respiraba muy rápido.

-¡Pues no deberías meterte en los asuntos de otros, mocosa!- le grito de nuevo Tsurugi.

-Lo siento…- dijo Hinamori arrepentida.-…De verdad, lo lamento, estuvo mal….-

-Claro que estuvo mal.- dijo Tsurugi guardando la calma y alejando su distancia de Hinamori.

-¿Por qué…?- empezó a preguntar ella, Tsurugi la volteo a ver.-… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre tu hermano, Tsurugi-kun?- finalizo aun con un tono inseguro.

-¿Cómo que porque?- le regaño Tsurugi, muy enojado de nuevo.- No tengo la obligación de decirte acerca de mi vida personal.- Hinamori se sintió herida por el comentario y agacho lentamente la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho…- dijo Hinamori encogiéndose aun mas. Tsurugi se percato de lo mal que ella se sentía.

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Culpa?-_ pensó Tsurugi rodando los ojos, como si estuviera fastidiado. Suspiro sin remedio y luego abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, invitándola a entrar. Hinamori al principio estaba un poco confundida, parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿P-Puedo entrar?- pregunto conmocionada. Tsurugi asintió con mala cara.- ¿De verdad?- Hinamori cambio su expresión a una de felicidad. Tsurugi volvió a asentir. Hinamori lo pensó un poco y luego dio unos pasos.

-Apúrate, no tengo todo el día.- dijo Tsurugi empujándola hacia adelante y cerrando la puerta con un azote, Hinamori intento mantener el equilibrio y al final se mantuvo en pie.

-Hola, Kyosuke.- saludo su hermano, un poco confundido, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-Hola.- le respondió Tsurugi caminando hacia él, el chico sentado en la silla de ruedas movió un poco su cabeza y al ver de nuevo a Hinamori, le sonrió, haciendo que ella volviera a ponerse completamente roja.

…..

Un rato luego, los tres chicos estaban sentados fuera del hospital, bajo un árbol que les daba una agradable sombra, los niños corrían y jugaban.

-Qué lugar tan grande…- dijo Hinamori maravillada por la cantidad de niños.

-Si, es muy lindo estar aquí, aunque preferiría volver a casa.- respondió Yuuchi.

-Onii-chan dice que no hay mejor lugar que el hogar.- aseguro ella sin quitar la mirada de los chiquillos que venían e iban por todas partes.

-Ya veo, tu igual tienes un hermano mayor, Maya-chan.- le dijo yuuichi con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Pues…algo parecido…en realidad no es mi hermano de sangre.- hablo Hinamori distraídamente.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Yuuichi, que al igual que Tsurugi, estaba asombrado. Hinamori asintió.

-El solía trabajar con mi papa, me dejo a cargo de Onii-chan cuando se fue de viaje, no lo he visto desde hace muchos años, pero aun así me manda postales y cartas.- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Debe ser cansado esperar tanto por saber de tu papa.- dijo Miya con tono de preocupación, esta vez ella negó con la cabeza.

-Niña.- le hablo una voz a Hinamori, ella volteo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una de las niñas del hospital que la saludaba alegremente.

-Hola…- dijo Hinamori.-… ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto.

-Vamos a jugar.- respondió la pequeña extendiéndole la mano. Hinamori giro su vista a Yuuichi y Tsurugi.

-Ve- le dijo Yuuichi con una amplia sonrisa, Hinamori sintió de pronto como su rostro se calentaba.

-¡Umi-chan! ¡Apresúrate!- gritaban otras niñitas llamando a la pequeña. Umi asintió, ella y Hinamori fueron a donde se encontraban el grupito de niñas.

-Es muy linda…- dijo Yuuichi en cuanto Hinamori se fue.

-Tsk, como digas, hermano…- le respondió Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño.

-Al parecer no te cae muy bien.- contesto Yuuichi sonriendo.

-No es eso, es que es fastidiosa y se esmera en conseguir ser mi amiga o algo así.- dijo Tsurugi recargando su cabeza con la palma de la mano y sin quitar esa mirada de fastidio. Yuuichi volvió a sonreír y Tsurugi dirigió su cara hacia él.

-Tal vez, pero tiene buenas intenciones, intenta ser su amigo también.-

-No, ni siquiera lo pienses.-

-De seguro es tan malo como dices.- aseguro el chico viendo hacia donde Hinamori estaba, jugando y platicando con aquellas niñas. Tsurugi también giro la mirada hacia ella.

…..

-Es hora de irnos.- un rato luego, Tsurugi y Hinamori tenían que regresar.

-¿Tan rápido?- dijo Hinamori haciendo un puchero.

-Quédate aquí si quieres.- le respondió Tsrugi, Hinamori se puso de pie y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al chico.

-Nos vemos.- exclamo alegremente despidiéndose de los niños, ellos le devolvieron el saludo desde lejos.

-Maya-chan, por favor ven a visitarme mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa. Ella asintió pero luego se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi no estaba para nada contento con eso.

…..

-Yuuichi-san es muy agradable…- decía Hinamori distraídamente mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.- ¿En serio puedo venir a visitarlo mañana?- pregunto de manera inocente, esperando alguna reacción agresiva de parte de Tsurugi, el no dijo nada, se detuvo en seco y se quedo mirando con recelo la entrada principal, Hinamori volteo lentamente hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Quién es ese señor?- pregunto con el mismo tono inocente.

-Vete de aquí.- le respondió Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ella, pero esta vez muy insegura y asustada.

-Solo vete…- comenzó a decir Tsurugi.

-Vaya, Tsurugi-kun, pensé que te encontraría por aquí.- interrumpió la voz de aquel hombre, Hinamori lo reconoció, se trataba del entrenador de los Caballeros oscuros, el anterior equipo de Tsurugi. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca le parecía alguien en quien no se podía confiar, una persona mentirosa que con solo verlo daba muy mala espina. El hombre sonreía de una forma cruel y luego miro unos instantes a Hinamori, ella dio un respingo de sorpresa. Aquella persona, para sorpresa de Hinamori, hizo un ademan de saludo, como todo un caballero.

-Es un placer conocer a tan inesperada compañera.- dijo moviendo levemente su sombrero hacia delante con la mano.- Que…interesante.- volvió a decir mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una macabra mirada. Hinamori sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y se escondió detrás de Tsurugi.

-Te dije que te fueras.- le hablo Tsurugi aguantando el enojo.

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar Hinamori mirándolo muy insegura.

-Tsurugi, será mejor que vengas conmigo, Seitei te requiere.- le dijo el espeluznante hombre. Hinamori al ver la mirada de Tsurugi, se dio cuenta de que ese tal Seitei no era nada bueno.-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- se apresuro a decir. Tsurugi comenzó a caminar, si no fuera porque algo lo detuvo, Hinamori sujetaba su mano con fuerza, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era algo terriblemente malo. El hombre al darse cuenta de eso solamente mostro de nuevo esa temible y traumatizante mirada de psicópata.

-Parece que a tu…amiguita no le gusta la idea de que la dejes sola.- pronuncio con una voz melosa. Tsurugi se soltó del apretón de Hinamori y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Vete de aquí.- le dijo, a Hinamori le dio la impresión de que hablaba demasiado en serio.

-Hazle caso, niña.- aseguro el hombre de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

-Pero es que…- empezó a hablar Hinamori.

-Hinamori, escucha lo que te digo.- el tono de voz de Tsurugi se levanto y a ella le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre.- Quiero que des media vuelta, te alejes y no te atrevas a decir a nadie sobre esto.- concluyo, Hinamori no podía detenerlo, a donde quiera que fuese, lo único que debía hacer para que a Tsurugi no le fuera peor era irse de una vez por todas. Hinamori asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrar justo al lado de aquel hombre terrorífico. El extendió una mano impidiéndole pasar, Hinamori se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos y se estremeció dando un saltito.

-Pequeña, ¿acaso no nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Hinamori negó con la cabeza deseando que esa espeluznante figura la dejara pasar.

-No, nunca la ha visto.- interrumpió Tsurugi tomándola del brazo para alejarla de ese hombre.

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- pregunto nuevamente ignorando por completo a Tsurugi. Hinamori se aferro otra vez al brazo de Tsurugi, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

-Se llama Hinamori Maya.- dijo Tsurugi hablando por ella.

-Entonces no es quien yo creía.- volvió a decir el hombre con un poco de decepción en su voz.- Tsurugi, vámonos.- ordeno dándoles a ambos la espalda y caminando hacia una lujosa limusina negra.

-Etto…- dijo Hinamori abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frio. Tsurugi le dirigió una mirada.

-Aquel hombre es peligroso, pudiste haberte ido desde un principio.- le regaño muy enojado, Hinamori agacho la cabeza, ahora sabia a que se refería.

-¿Vas a estar bien?...- pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que voy a estar bien.- respondió Tsurugi dando unos pasos hacia la limusina negra. Hinamori ya no dijo ni una palabra más y vio marchar a Tsurugi.

...

Ya de vuelta en la cancha, Hinamori se encontraba ahí esperando con preocupación a que Tsurugi regresara. Estaba sentada en la banca junto a Aoi, Midori y Akane, era muy obvia cuando se trataba de caras largas. Dio un gran suspiro de aburrimiento levantándose el flequillo.

-¿Estás bien, Hina-chan?- le pregunto una voz despreocupada, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era Hamano.

-C-Claro que sí, es decir, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- mintió Hinamori rápidamente, aunque no sonó muy convincente.

-Pues tal vez porque no está Tsurugi.- dijo Hamano con una sonrisa picara sacando rápidamente conclusiones pero acercándose a lo que realmente pasaba. Hinamori agacho la cabeza, mientras Hamano por su parte regresaba al entrenamiento después de ser llamado por Shindou. Justo en ese instante llego Tsurugi de la nada. Hinamori miro hacia donde él estaba y este se dirigió al entrenador Endou para sorpresa de todos que observaban a Tsurugi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jo jo j ojo**

**Etto**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto U.U**

**Pero es que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llama el hermano mayor de Tsurugi-kun**

**Luego de buscar y buscar, bueno hasta ahora sé que su nombre es Yuuichi, aunque no estoy muy segura.**

**Bueno hay que dejarlo así por el momento.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS n.n**

**Muchos saludos y abrazos de Ale-chan**


	9. Te quiero

**Hola, a todos n.n**

**Ju ju ju, mi anda triste**

**Acabo de entrar a la prepa y…me toco en la tarde T.T**

**Ahora entro a las 2 y salgo hasta las 9 de la noche**

**¡Qué sueño!**

**Bueno, al menos puedo actualizar hasta la madrugada :D (Que consuelo)**

**Ahorita tengo tarea, pero la hare mañana**

**¡Aquí vamos!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Te quiero-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo Hinamori poniéndose de pie con mucha alegría por ver a quien deseaba. Tsurugi por su parte ignoro el saludo y la dulce sonrisa de la chica para dirigirse hacia el entrenador Endou. El resto del equipo se sorprendió, sabían que Tsurugi estaría dispuesto a acabar con ellos y ahora que Hinamori tomaba en cuenta al extraño hombre con el que Tsurugi se encontró minutos antes, para ella era algo mucho más preocupante.

-Quiero jugar en el próximo partido.- dijo Tsurugi con mucha decisión. Apuesto a que los otros esperaban un no por respuesta, ya que él era un espía de Fifth Sector. Pero fue peor la conmoción, Endou acepto su oferta, y para colmo, Minamizawa renuncio al equipo. Eso no era todo, ahora la mayoría perdió la poca esperanza que quedaba y kurama culpaba a Tenma de lo ocurrido. Tsurugi al escuchar la palabra final de Endou se retiro, con su pose de chico malo, fuera de la cancha.

-¡Tsurugi-kun, espera!- le grito Hinamori corriendo tras él, no deseaba quedarse ante tanta presión, y es que no estuviera huyendo para dejar de apoyar a sus amigos, lo que sucedía es que sentía que debía ayudar a Tsurugi con lo que pasaba, tal vez podría convencerlo de abandonar a Fifth Sector.

-Largo, no quiero a una mocosa siguiéndome.- dijo Tsurugi con un tono de rudeza.

-Tsurugi-kun…- susurro Hinamori, ahora estaba confundida y triste, no podía pensar con claridad lo que hacía y mucho menos lo que decía. -…no puedo dejarte…- continuo diciendo.

-No me interesa, solo desaparece de una nueva vez- pregunto Tsurugi muy enojado, la paciencia se le agotaba y escuchar a Hinamori lo ponía furioso, no deseaba ver a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

-Pero es que…- Hinamori trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas, ¿Cómo decirle algo tan simple sin que amenazara con desmayarse?

-¡Que te vayas, ¿acaso no entiendes?- exclamo enojado Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño, ya era demasiado tarde para la oración balbuceante de Hinamori.- ¡No quiero volver a verte!- al escuchar esto Hinamori quedo en shock y veía como Tsurugi se iba caminando hasta desaparecer en la calle.

-Espera, por favor…necesito decirte que…- trato de decir Hinamori con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Me da igual lo que quieras decirme, ya atrasaste demasiado mis planes!- le grito Tsurugi para sorpresa de ella. Se detuvo y dejo que Tsurugi siguiera caminando, sintió que ya no podía hacer nada más.

-…Te quiero…- dijo para ella misma, lo susurro solo para sus oídos, para calmar esas ansias de gritarlo, no tenía idea de porque o como llego a esa conclusión, simplemente al pensar en Tsurugi eso era lo primero que le llegaba, que lo quería y mucho, pero ahora esa declaración seria solo para su alma y el viento. Vio marcharse a Tsurugi, se quedo plantada en ese lugar pensando en lo triste que era querer a una persona que ni siquiera lograría considerarte una amiga. Apretó muy fuerte con su puño las mangas de su abrigo, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Lagrimas?, si, de eso se trataba, de esas extrañas gotas saladas que solo las personas malas y las que eran verdaderamente buenas hacían que brotaran de tus ojos. Se seco los ojos llorosos con el antebrazo, no quería que nadie la viera así, pero la verdad era que no toleraba estar ni un solo segundo ahí. Amigos peleados, discusiones entre un grupo que debería trabajar en equipo como uno solo y el rechazo de alguien especial. Siempre fue igual de agresivo, pero había algo de seriedad en sus palabras y ella no podía evitar recordarlas cada instante.

-…te quiero…- dijo de nuevo intentando calmarse, lo único que logro fue volver a ponerse deprimida y llorar más fuerte, pero de forma discreta. Lloraba en su propio silencio.

…..A la mañana siguiente….

-¡Maya!- grito Tobitaka desde el primer piso. Hinamori es encontraba lamentándose en su habitación con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Mantenía el rostro escondido en su almohada mientras estaba recostada boca abajo, así llego a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse en pijama para no volver a salir, ni siquiera asistió a la escuela.

-No quiere volver a verme…esta vez lo dijo en serio….-lloriqueaba con palabras entrecortadas.

-¡Maya!- llamo de nuevo Tobitaka subiendo a la habitación y abriendo la puerta, Hinamori presiono más la almohada para que no la viera con esa actitud.- Vamos, levántate, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas.- dijo su hermano entrecerrando un poco la puerta. Hinamori no tuvo otra opción más que asentir con la cabeza. Se quedo mirando unos instantes su almohada, pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que era muy sensible. Seguramente Tsurugi estaba de malas y no quiso decir eso, tal vez ya se le paso y al menos podría verle la cara unos segundos sin ponerse a pensar en cosas tristes y dolorosas. Se levanto de mala gana del colchón y tras un rápido cambio de ropa bajo las escaleras, después de recibir instrucciones de su hermano, salió del restaurante y camino lentamente entre toda la multitud. Suspiraba cada diez minutos y prefería quedarse dentro de su cómoda habitación, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus compañeros en la escuela, seguramente ya habrían salido. El sol de la tarde bajaba lentamente y pasó frente a una tienda conocida, aunque su humor no estaba para visitas.

-¡Maya!- le grito una voz, ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino.- ¡Maya, espera!- una chica que salió de la tienda que tanto le gustaba y se acerco a saludarla.- Oye, no me ignores, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto llegando al lado de Hinamori y caminando junto a ella.

-Hola, Nadeshiko-san.- saludo cabizbaja.- No, no sucede nada.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Segura?- pregunto de nuevo Nadeshiko con ese mismo tono infantil que a veces usaba Hinamori.

-Claro…- respondió sin parecerlo, era muy obvia.

-No te creo.- le dijo Nadeshiko poniendo ambas manos en su espalda y cerrando los ojos como filosofa.

-En serio, no tengo nada…- trato de convencerla Hinamori.

-¿Problemas amorosos, quizá?- pregunto poniendo una picara sonrisa.

-N-No…- contesto Hinamori con la cara roja como un tomate.

-…La dama de mi amor, no ha llegado aun…- comenzó a cantar Nadeshiko con una voz celestial en forma de burla bailando alrededor de Hinamori. Nadeshiko es la hija de la dueña de esa tienda y a pesar de ser un año mayor que Hinamori la quería mucho e inclusive la hermana mayor parecía Hinamori por ser un poco más tranquila, Nadeshiko era una chica el doble de extraña que Hinamori. Su cabello castaño y largo hasta la espalda siempre lo tenía adornado con diademas y pañuelos de colores marrones, su ropa era rara, llevaba una blusa y sobre esta, telas transparentes, cientos de collares y pulseras de piedras en ambos brazos que tintineaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Igualmente traía pulseras de tobillo junto con unas singulares sandalias, todo combinado con esa falda que llegaba exactamente hasta los tobillos, era amplia y adornada con piedras y cascabeles, todo eso junto con los graciosos pasos de baile que hacia daba la impresión de estar junto a una gitana o una chica española y describiéndola físicamente, se trataba de una muchacha con una gran belleza, cabello ondulado y bien cuidado, ojos negros como aceitunas y piel morena canela. Su apariencia era más de una mujer madura, aunque en realidad ni siquiera se acercaba a eso.

Hinamori dejo salir una leve risita por la actuación de su amiga.

-Lo sabía, son problemas amorosos.- dijo Nadeshiko poniendo una expresión de victoria.-…vamos, cuéntale a la experta.- finalizo.

-No es eso…- contesto Hinamori olvidando esa risa.

-Uy, sí que estas grave.- hablo la otra chica llevando una de sus manos a la frente de como si tuviera fiebre. –Bueno, ¿y a donde ibas?- pregunto curiosa.

-A comprar un par de cosas…- se excuso Hinamori caminando un poco más rápido.

-No huyas, Maya-chan.- le dijo Nadeshiko con tono risueño.- Es en serio, cuéntame, te sentirás mejor si lo hablas con alguien.- Hinamori dio un suspiro sin remedio y se dispuso a contarle todo acerca de Tsurugi, de sus compañeros e incluso del hermano de Tsurugi.

….

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso….- dijo Nadeshiko. Hinamori asintió.- No pasa nada, no es la gran cosa.- dijo despreocupadamente.-…oye, tengo una idea…-

-¿Cuál es?...-

-Iremos a ver a Yuuichi-san.- exclamo tomando a Hinamori de la muñeca y haciéndola caminar.

-No puedo, tengo que volver a casa temprano, ni siquiera he comprado las cosas que me…-

-Bla, bla, Maya-chan.-

…..

-Ya estamos aquí.- ambas chicas terminaron frente al hospital y Nadeshiko aun tenia a Hinamori de la muñeca mientras ella trata de liberarse.

-No…además, ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuuichi-san?- pregunto Hinamori confundida.

-No se.- contesto Nadeshiko encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero me agradan los chicos así, tienes que presentármelo.-

-E-Entonces era eso…- dijo Hinamori sonriendo.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo de nuevo corriendo y obligando a Hinamori con ella.

-E-Espera…- Hinamori trataba de detener a Nadeshiko, seguramente Tsurugi estaría ahí también.

Llegaron al edificio y Nadeshiko se las arreglo para saber cuál era la habitación de Yuuichi, corrieron a una gran velocidad hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Nadeshiko abrió de un solo golpe sin temor a dar una sorpresa a alguien.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamo, Yuuichi se encontraba en la silla de ruedas disfrutando de la ventana de la habitación, no se sobresalto de hecho todo lo contrario, mantenía esa actitud tan tranquila y amable, Nadeshiko cambio la expresión que tenía en el rostro a una de sorpresa y conmoción.

-Vaya, pero que linda visita.- saludo Yuuichi con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa. Nadeshiko trago saliva y salió disparada de la habitación con la cara roja como un tomate.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto confundido Yuuichi.

-N-No lo sé…- contesto Hinamori igual de confundida. Ella salió de la habitación excusándose con Yuuichi.

-Nadeshiko, ¿estás bien?- la chica se encontraba en el pasillo recargada sobre la pared.

-¿P-Por qué no me dijiste que ese chico era tan dulce?- exclamo con cascadas en los ojos y un sonrojo.

-Y-Yo…bueno…- intento decir Hinamori.

-¡Su apariencia es tan…y sus ojos son tan…y su sonrisa… ¿viste su sonrisa?- pregunto Nadeshiko entre suspiros, Hinamori miro a su amiga con impaciencia, ¿acaso estaba enamorada?

-Nadeshiko….-

-¡Regresemos adentro!- exclamo tomando de la muñeca a Hinamori.-…pero, ¿y si digo algo tonto? O ¿Qué tal si le caigo mal?, ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿crees que deba cepillarme un poco el cabello?- Nadeshiko hablaba tan rápido que Hinamori no entendía nada de sus palabras. Se encontraba tan perdida en su preocupación que ninguna de las dos se percato de que había alguien además de ellas.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?- le pregunto una molesta voz, Hinamori giro su vista hacia atrás u se dio cuenta de que era Tsurugi.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo Hinamori sorprendida. Nadeshiko también se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Así que tu eres el tal Tsurugi?- le grito enojada y frunciendo el ceño, Tsurugi le dedico una mirada asesina, Nadeshiko dio un respingo retrocediendo un paso muy asustada.

-Hinamori, largo de aquí.- le dijo a la chica ignorando por completo a Nadeshiko.

-No es necesario, Kyousuke.- Yuuichi salió de su habitación en la silla de ruedas y al parecer escucho lo que Tsurugi acababa de decirle a Hinamori. Miro a ambas chicas y les sonrió.- No hay problema, me alegra mucho ver a Maya, quiero que se quede.-

Tsurugi chasqueo la lengua, se encontraba molesto por la decisión de su hermano mayor.

….

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Nadeshiko-san.-

-G-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.- Tanto Nadeshiko como Yuuichi parecían llevarse muy bien y hablaban sobre muchas cosas, Nadeshiko estaba impresionada con Yuuichi y no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que estuviera en un hospital. Pero entre Tsurugi y Hinamori era mucha la presión, Hinamori no se atrevía a ver a la cara a Tsurugi y el tampoco le dedico ni un saludo. Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados debajo del árbol fuera del edificio del hospital, el mismo árbol del primer día que Hinamori conoció a Yuuichi.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Maya?- le pregunto Yuuichi a Hinamori un rato después, Nadeshiko puso una expresión de saber que ella mentiría.

-C-Claro, es solo que…tengo un poco de hambre.- esa fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Ya veo…- Yuuichi después de decir estas palabras dibujo una sonrisa.- Kyousuke, ¿podrían ir juntos por unos taiyaki? Seguramente también Nadeshiko-san tiene un poco de hambre ¿Verdad?- le pregunto a la chica.

-Si, si, ahora que lo dices creo que se me antojaron unos cuantos.- respondió con una picara sonrisa.

-No creo que…-

-Kyousuke…- Yuuichi le dijo eso con tono de reclamo y Tsurugi, que adora a su hermano, no le diría que no. Dio un suspiro sin remedio y se puso de pie.

-Vamos, mientras más rápido, mejor.- dijo a Hinamori, ella igualmente se puso de pie pero no dijo nada, permaneció callada.

Ambos chicos salieron lentamente del hospital para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba un gran mercado, la gente pasaba y pasaba de manera muy calmada, conviviendo con los demás. Tsurugi recordó el día anterior, del porque le dijo esas cosas a Hinamori y que por alguna razón se arrepentía mucho de haber pronunciado.

-Oye, Hinamori…- comenzó a decir, la chica dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario.-…si te hablo lo menos que puedes hacer es prestarme atención…- continuo diciendo al ver la reacción de Hinamori. Ella no tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo a los ojos y aguantarse las ganas de regresar a su casa.

-Te preguntare algo.- dijo nuevamente.-….pero es una suposición, así que no te hagas ilusiones…- Hinamori escucho un poco más atenta, curiosa por la clase de aviso de Tsurugi, el dio un leve suspiro y tomo aire para terminar de hablar.- si te pido que te alejes de mi…pero por una buena razón, por ejemplo, y no digo que esto sea real… algo así como para…quien sabe, protegerte, ¿lo harías?...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wiiii, **

**Creo que hasta aquí llego, u.u**

**Lo que pasa es que apenas estoy en mi primer semestre en la prepa pero…me toco en la tarde T.T**

**Y…mañana tengo que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana por unos cursos pues…lo menos que pude hacer es actualizar…. Jo jo jo jo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ando con falta de inspiración**

**n.n**

**P.D. ¡Cristy-chan perdóname! ****Aun no he puesto lo del Endaki ¡prometo que en el próximo lo pongo!**


	10. Una cruda verdad

**Hola, etto etto**

**-w-**

**Acabo de terminar de ver la peli de inazuma eleven **

**¡Soy tan feliz!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Una cruda verdad**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿Protegerme?...-_ _Realmente no entendía nada de eso y mucho menos a Tsurugi-kun, ya ni siquiera se en que pensar o que hacer. Es cierto que está pasando por muchas cosas, pero al menos me gustaría ayudar…_

-Tsk, olvídalo.- dijo Tsurugi dándole la espalda a Hinamori, si no fuese por ese semblante de crueldad, cualquiera habría dicho que parecía humillado por decir lo que sin pensar se le había escapado. Comenzó a caminar con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Hinamori lo siguió, no solo por curiosidad, sino porque no deseaba quedarse sola. Tsurugi esquivaba a toda la gente que pasaba enfrente de el, mientras que ella chocaba y se apretujaba entre la muchedumbre. El sol del atardecer pintaba muy bien a la ciudad, el aire fresco pasaba por entre los árboles y…en resumen, era un hermoso paisaje. Tsurugi y Hinamori, detrás de él, llegaron hasta el puente de la cancha al lado del lago. El chico se detuvo y Hinamori hizo lo mismo. Tsurugi no hizo más que mirar hacia atrás, ella no dijo ni una palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?- pregunto Tsurugi sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Hinamori no sabía a qué se refería pero aun así no pregunto. Tsurugi comenzó a impacientarse, lo único que él deseaba era deshacerse de Hinamori, ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Al principio Hinamori siempre le pareció fastidiosa y muy molesta, a pesar de ser tan persuasiva en lo que quería eso solo lo enojaba más. Ahora en este mismo momento, recapacitaba. ¿Existía quizá una pequeña probabilidad de haberse encariñado con esa infantil mocosa? Eso era lo que menos deseaba pensar, por su bien y por el de ella.

….**Flash back**…

_Después de hablar con Seitei, la persona más poderosa en Fifth Sector, Tsurugi se disponía a regresar con su hermano mayor al hospital, si no fuera porque alguien lo retuvo._

_-Tsurugi-kun.- le dijo aquel hombre de de apariencia malévola._

_-¿Kuroki-san?...- Tsurugi se sorprendió de verlo aun en ese lugar._

_-Necesito hablar contigo…- comenzó a decir Kuroki mientras Tsurugi hacia ademan de irse.-…de tu amiguita, Hinamori, ¿no?- pregunto captando la atención del muchacho._

_-No es mi amiguita.- reprocho Tsurugi.- además, ¿Qué sucede con ella?-_

_-Veo que tendré que contártelo desde el principio.- dijo Kuroki con una extraña sonrisa._

_-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto nuevamente Tsurugi al ver la expresión del hombre._

_-Como sabrás, Seite es el hombre con mayor influencia en todo Fifth sector.- Tsurugi asintió sin saber a dónde llegaría con toda esa platica.- pero no siempre fue de esa manera, Seitei era un feliz hombre que vivía con su familia, su esposa y…su pequeña hija.- _

_-¿Seitei tenía una hija?- pregunto Tsurugi con mucha sorpresa._

_-Poco tiempo después de convertirse en nuestro líder, hizo a su amada familia a un lado, aquella mujer que solía llamarse su esposa, a pesar de ser una buena madre, se harto de estar siempre después del trabajo de su marido…- Tsurugi escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Kuroki, se conmociono al escuchar la historia de alguien a quien realmente odiaba. Pero aun así, no sabía cómo todo esto tenía algo que ver con Hinamori.-…la pobre muchachita se marchito sola, ni siquiera su única hija podía sacarla de esos tristes pensamientos, no paso mucho y un día ya no estaba, se había ido, abandonado esa vida que tanto odiaba dejando a la niña con su padre.- Tsurugi seguía prestando atención a lo que decía Kuroki, con la boca abierta pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que aquella dama sintió alguna vez, incluso se pregunto dónde estaría ahora.- Debido a eso, Seitei no deseaba cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que dejo todo en manos de sus subordinados, el trabajo ya no era prioridad sino su hija, la pequeña Ishido Sekai, era una maldita mocosa que nos causaba grandes problemas, Seitei se rehusaba a cumplir su deber como líder, todo por culpa de la niña.-_

_-No entiendo que tenga que ver eso con…- empezó a hablar Tsurugi._

_-…Seitei no tuvo más opción que cumplir las órdenes, de lo contrario no podría seguir manteniendo a Sekai, comenzó a adaptarse a nuestro código e incluso se obsesiono con el poder y la gloria que conllevaba ser el amo del futbol.- interrumpió Kuroki continuando con su relato.- De nuevo dejo a un lado a su familia, normalmente era yo quien estaba a cargo de la mocosa, pero luego de que Seitei incluso olvidara que tenía una hija, era tiempo de deshacerse de ella.- Tsurugi frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, realmente Fifth Sector era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar poder.- Decidimos enviarla lejos, donde cualquier contacto con Fifth Sector sea nulo.- Kuroki dejo ver una cruel sonrisa.- Lo último que vi de Sekai fueron lagrimas e incontrolables llantos preguntando por su padre, Seitei no tenía idea, lo único que sabe es que su hija desapareció misteriosamente después de salir de la escuela, desde esa vez no volvió a saber nada de Sekai y hasta ahora no parece importarle mucho buscarla nuevamente.- al finalizar Tsurugi no se atrevió a decir nada, en realidad esa organización podía irse a los extremos cuando realmente lo necesitaba y eso no era justo._

_-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunto Tsurugi fingiendo poco interés. Kuroki volvió a sonreír de esa misma manera horrible, saco algo de sus bolsillos parecido a un pedazo de papel y se lo extendió a Tsurugi, el lo tomo y se percato de que no solo era un pedazo de papel, sino una fotografía, una fotografía vieja y antigua, al parecer no le habían dado bueno cuidados. La expresión de Tsurugi cambio por completo, en la foto habían tres personas, una mujer de hermosa figura y cabellos dorados sonriendo alegremente, la segunda persona era un hombre, pero no pudo diferenciar de quien se trataba, y la tercera…_

_-Ella se parece mucho a…-_

_-…tu amiga, ¿cierto?- Kuroki termino la oración.-Esa fotografía fue tomada hace unos diez años.- la niña de la foto en realidad mantenía un gran parecido con Hinamori, el cabello plateado solo que extremadamente corto como buena niña y llevaba un gorrito en la cabeza con un listón azul que lo adornaba, su sonrisa era diferente, Tsurugi pudo haber jurado que comparada con la actual Hinamori, esa sonrisita infantil que siempre veía era una de profunda tristeza._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que Hinamori puede ser la hija de Seitei?- Tsurugi parecía asombrado por la noticia, era algo que no se esperaba y a pesar de que Hinamori no fuese su amiga ni nada parecido, por alguna razón se preocupaba de que fuera ella quien se enterara de todo esto._

_-Exacto, hay muchas posibilidades, al ver a la chica aquel día en el hospital, lo primero que pensé fue que me había encontrado nuevamente con Sekai, así que Tsurugi, quiero que te mantengas lejos de esa niña.- Tsurugi alzo la mirada con una expresión de querer romper esa orden._

_-¿Alejarme?- repitió sin saber el porque, Kuroki le dio la espalda y se disponía a irse, pero ante la pregunta de Tsurugi, se detuvo._

_-Si esa chica pasa mucho más tiempo contigo tendrá cercanía a Fifth Sector, no hay que arriesgarnos a que sea verdaderamente la hija de Seitei, eso traería demasiados problemas.- argumento.- Es una orden, Tsurugi, no quiero volver a ver a esa niña y tu tendrás que mantenerla a una gran distancia.-_

_-¿Y si no deseo hacer eso?- Tsurugi dijo de nuevo algo sin pensar, pero en realidad tal vez no quería cumplir con lo que Kuroki le pedia._

_-Si no deseas hacer eso…- comenzó a decir Kuroki.-…seremos nosotros quienes nos desharemos de ella, ¿entiendes?- a Tsurugi le quedo claro aquello y asintió, ya lo habían hecho una vez y la próxima serian capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de que Seitei siguiera siendo el gran líder de esa malvada organización, ya que si llegase a enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a su hija, Kuroki estaría en graves problemas, la orden no era para mantener a Fifth Sector, si no para salvar el pellejo de Kuroki._

…_._**Fin del Flash back**…..

-No es que gane nada, Tsurugi-kun, es que simplemente no quiero alejarme de ti…- se escucho la voz de Hinamori, ya que ahuyentarla no funcionaba, Tsurugi trataba de convencerla de irse.

-No me interesa.- dijo Tsurugi de manera cortante, ambos aun se encontraban en el puente de la ciudad y el ocaso podía verse perfectamente desde esa altura. Hinamori no respondió nada a eso y solo se quedo viéndolo de una forma curiosa, como si esperara algo aparte de esas palabras. Tsurugi chasqueo la lengua, esa era lo que más detestaba de ella. Le sacaba de quicio tener que escucharla, tener que verla. Se dispuso a irse si no fuera porque escucho los pasos de Hinamori. No debió haberle dicho nada desde un principio.

-¿Es que acaso nunca podre entenderte?- pregunto con una vocecita que sonaba bastante madura para ella.

-No lo creo.- respondió Tsurugi sin mirarla. Recordó la fotografía y ya había descartado todas sus dudas, Hinamori era idéntica a Sekai de pies a cabeza. Oyó nuevamente los pasos de Hinamori que se acercaban, esta vez Tsurugi estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro que no la quería cerca, si no fuera porque al enfocar su mirada se dio cuenta de que alguien observaba, a lo lejos se podía distinguir muy bien una limusina negra, y el sabia quien iba ahí dentro.

-Son otra vez esos señores…- dijo Hinamori con un tono suave. Tsurugi se puso nuevamente frente a ella, muy asombrado por lo que dijo.

-¿Sabes quiénes son?- le pregunto apresuradamente tomándola por ambos hombros. Ella asintió.

-Creo que…han estado siguiéndome…- logro decir Hinamori, no estaba del todo segura pero desde la mañana los vio estacionados frente al puesto de ramen y cuando se topo con Nadeshiko también estaban ahí, Tsurugi pensó que lo más probable era que Hinamori no quisiera irse sola por miedo a Kuroki y a Fifth Sector, al parecer la estuvieron espiando por un buen rato.

-Vamos.- le dijo a Hinamori tomando su muñeca y llevándola lejos de esos tipos.

-T-Tsurugi-kun, ¿tu los conoces?…- empezó a decir Hinamori, Tsurugi se detuvo en seco y ella alzo la vista dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, era Kuroki, esa horrible persona de nuevo, de pie frente a ambos. Primero miro a Tsurugi y luego a Hinamori, pero esta vez con desprecio.

-Disculpen la interrupción.- dijo con amabilidad, pero para Hinamori eso fue dicho con odio y fastidio.- Señorita…- comenzó a decir refiriéndose a Hinamori.-…le agradecería mucho que desapareciera de la vida de Tsurugi, el está aquí en una importante misión, no para ser niñero.- aclaro acercándose a ella. Tsurugi , sin saber porque, no había soltado la mano de Hinamori y al ver a Kuroki intentando acercarse a ella, lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado del hombre.

-Tal vez tengo que explicarme mejor…- volvió a decir sin moverse de su lugar y con ambos chico ya alejándose.-…Tobitaka Seiya seguramente sería un buen ejemplo…- Hinamori al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se detuvo.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto asustada. Kuroki mostro una sonrisa.

-Digo que si no te haces a un lado tu hermano será quien sufra las consecuencias.- hablo descaradamente.

-¿Mi hermano?- repitió con un hilo de voz, Kuroki asintió sin quitar esa expresión de victoria.

-Hinamori, vete a casa.- le ordeno Tsurugi soltando su mano, ella aun permanecía parada ahí mismo, tal vez no se creía lo que Kuroki decía.- Vete ya.- le dijo de nuevo Tsurugi al ver su rostro, esta vez ella obedeció y dio un par de pasos atrás, dio media vuelta e insegura de lo que pudiera pasar comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

…..

-_¿Tsurugi-kun estará en problemas?...-_Hinamori no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lo que paso momentos atrás. Si no estuviera tan distraído pudo haberse percatado de que choco con un bulto suave y perfumado.

-Oh, lo siento mucho…- le dijo aquella persona, una chica, la chica más dulce con la que Hinamori se hubiera encontrado, eso fue lo que ella pensó.- Discúlpame, es que no me fije…- dijo nuevamente la muchacha, cabello corto, una voz melodiosa, bonitos ojos y una apariencia maternal.

-Uhm...- contesto Hinamori asintiendo nerviosa entre sentimientos como admiración y sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco agitada…- la muchacha llevaba unas bolsas para el mercado y aun así dispuesta a detenerse unos minutos por un pequeño accidente.

-Y-Yo….- tartamudeo Hinamori, la chica le mostro una encantadora sonrisa.

-Me llamo Aki, mucho gusto.- le saludo con el tono de voz risueño, Hinamori nunca conoció a una dama como ella.

….

-Entonces…el problema es un muchacho…- el tiempo no transcurrió mucho, de hecho minutos después Aki y Hinamori incluso se volvieron amigas, para Hinamori, Aki era como una hermana mayor. Su forma de ser tan dulce, cariñosa y educada a veces la llevaban a pensar con una pizca de celos.

-No es un problema…- respondió con tristeza Hinamori, no le importaba mucho el decirle a alguien como Aki su historia ya que ella parecía comprender a la perfección.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad….- comenzó a hablar Aki con ese tono maternal de nuevo.-…yo también me enamore de un chico…-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Hinamori con curiosidad.- ¿Y qué pasó?-

-Bueno, pues… el no me correspondió, pero aun así, le tenía tanto amor que lo apoyaba en todo lo que pudiese….- Aki dejo salir un leve suspiro.-…la última vez que lo vi fue hace 10 años…y me gustaría demasiado volver a ver su sonrisa…a pesar de que siempre me encontró como una amiga, quisiera que al menos me recordara como eso.-

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Hinamori, ¿Quién se atrevería a no darse cuenta de lo que Aki sentía por él? Seguramente un muchacho con balones rebotándole en la cabeza… por primera vez en su vida Hinamori deseo matar a alguien, no fue mucho el tiempo pero ya veía a Aki como una persona especial, y pensó que quien sea que haya dejado ir a Aki-chan seria un tonto.

-Aki-san, ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada?- pregunto sin pensar. Aki suspiro de nuevo pero con una agradable sonrisa.

-…Creo que…no quería perderlo…- susurro lentamente. Hinamori agacho la cabeza.- Escucha, si en verdad quieres a esa persona, ayúdalo, no como la chica enamorada, si no como una verdadera amiga…eso cuenta demasiado…- le dijo Aki con firmeza, Hinamori pensó que tal vez era mejor como ella lo decía en vez de ponerse a llorar, por ese instante se sintió un poco tonta por los hechos que ocurrieron.

….

En su habitación, Hinamori recapacitaba y buscaba una manera de poder arreglar las cosas, algo muy muy extraño pasaba desde hace un tiempo, bueno, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Pero ahora tenía oportunidad de ayudar, tal como lo dijo Aki. Eso y además estaban los partidos del Holy Road, dio un largo suspiro y se recostó de nuevo en su cama. Se estiro lo mas que pudo y bostezo, no había sentido su cama tan deliciosa como ahora, hasta que…

-¡Nadeshiko-san!- exclamo, era cierto, se había olvidado de su amiga por completo.

….

-Maldita sea, Maya, mira que abandonarme ahí con Yuuichi-san…- Nadeshiko hablaba completamente sola en la oscuridad de la noche regresando a su casa, un par de persona la volteaban a ver con expresiones raras.-…aunque no fue tan malo…- dijo de repente con ojos de borreguito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hasta Aquí puedo llegar….**

**Tengo mucho sueño (bostezo)**

**Bueno, muchos saludos n.n**


	11. Viva, Raimon!

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy muy bien**_

_**Yo estoy excelente, acabo de terminar mi tarea :D**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Escuela Mannozaka**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de madrugada ya en Inazuma Town, la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad aun dormían plácidamente en sus calientitas camas, mientras que otros, los niños responsables y bien portados, nos levantamos a horas poco razonables para poner nuestras caras en un libro súper aburridísimo. Una de ellos era Hinamori, había olvidado por completo su fase de niña rechazada y mantenía en la cabeza un montón de ideas para hacer de ese mismo día el mejor de todos.

-Tsurugi-kun…- Hinamori todavía dormía entre almohadas y sabanas al tiempo que repetía el nombre de Tsurugi con una sonrisa en los labios y de su boca escurría saliva de a cascadas.-…Tsurugi-kun…- decía nuevamente entre suspiros girando lentamente su cuerpo hasta caer de cara contra el piso _(eso le pasa por imaginar quien sabe que tantas cosas XD). _

-¡Auch!...- exclamo al sentir el duro piso de madera en su rostro.-…Duele…- dijo lamentándose. Se dio cuenta de que casi era hora de irse a la escuela, así que se apresuro y corrió hacia el baño para empezar a alistarse olvidando el doloroso golpe.

…

-¡Hinamori-san!- en el transcurso hacia la escuela, Hinamori pensaba cada vez más de lo que había sucedido, hasta que se encontró con Aoi.- Buenos días.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días, Aoi-chan.- respondió Hinamori sonriendo de manera fingida.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Aoi haciendo que Hinamori pusiera una expresión de confusión.- Me refiero a que no viniste ayer a la escuela.- aclaro Aoi al ver la cara de Hinamori.

-Ah, claro yo…estoy bien.- dijo Hinamori buscando de un lado a otro.

-Me alegro.- Aoi mostro una dulce sonrisa y luego miro pasmada a Hinamori que seguía moviendo la cabeza en busca de alguien.- Hinamori-san, ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Has visto a Tsurugi-kun?- pregunto Hinamori distraídamente.

-Pues…creo que se encontraba en la cancha de entrenamiento.-

-¡Gracias, Aoi-chan!- exclamo Hinamori para salir corriendo a toda prisa hacia el lugar que Aoi le indico.

-¡No olvides que debemos vernos después de la escuela!- grito Aoi desde lejos para recordarle a su amiga el importante partido.

-¡Claro!- Hinamori corrió aun más fuerte y Aoi la vio desaparecer entre el alumnado.

…..

-_Al final no encontré a Tsurugi-kun…-_ se lamento Hinamori al no encontrar al chico que buscaba. Aun así el día paso muy rápido y tenía que encontrarse con Haruna y el equipo para ir al partido contra la escuela Mannozaka. Era cierto que quería encontrarlo pero no entendía por qué exactamente. Pensaba en lo que diría cuando estuviese frente a él, lo ensayo, memorizo y aun todo eso junto, el solo pensarlo nuevamente, lo olvidaba y su mente se volvía en blanco.

-¡Aquí estas!- le dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hinamori volteo lentamente y se percato de que era Midori.- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, deja de atrasarte, vamos.- le exigió un poco enojada, Hinamori no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla, seguramente el tiempo se le fue muy rápido y todos esperaban con impaciencia. Midori y Hinamori llegaron hasta donde los chicos, y efectivamente ahí se encontraban Tenma, el capitán, el entrenador Endou y…Tsurugi.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije en la hora….- se excuso Hinamori al llegar y percatarse de Tsurugi.

-No importa, Hinamori, pero ya debemos llegar cuanto antes.- le dijo Haruna, ella asintió y todos, sin excepción, fueron hacia el lugar donde sería el partido.

…..

Y como todos sabemos, y para acortar un poco, Tsurugi anoto un gol a favor del equipo contrario causando sorpresa en el grupo, y lo peor era que no parecía importarle, los chicos comenzaron a sentir la presión. Tsurugi era un jugador muy poderoso, pero no era ninguna ventaja tenerlo de enemigo. Raimon y el resto ya no mantenían esperanza de poder continuar y Mannozaka era un equipo cruel y despiadado dispuesto a todo por ganar, incluso usar tres avatares agotando sus energías. La gran excepción a todo, era Tenma, que aun continuaba jugando a pesar de que su equipo permanecía sin poder estar de pie lo cual significaba un problema para Tsurugi.

-Al final Tsurugi-kun esta del lado de de Fifth Sector…- pensó Hinamori tristemente en su cabeza mientras observaba como Tenma era derribado por la escuela Mannozaka, ahora mismo dudaba de si era posible continuar de esa forma, y no solo ella desconfiaba.

En el partido, Tenma, en efecto, viendo como sus amigos ya no podían dar más de lo que podían, intentaba evadir al otro equipo, si no fuera porque este trataba con todas las malas mañas de asegurarse de que Tenma no volviera a patear un balón en su vida, aun así el chico no parecía querer rendirse y Tsurugi, uno de los pocos que permanecía todavía de pie, miraba con enojo a Tenma. Según él, detestaba a las personas que fuesen como el entrenador Endou, Tsurugi deseaba acabar ya con su compañero de equipo, pero algo lo detenía.

-¡Tenma!- Hinamori miro ahora a Aoi, estaba por completo preocupada, ya no podía seguir viendo como trataban a Tenma. Pero a pesar de los duros golpes, para sorpresa de todos, el seguía poniéndose de pie, no importaba cuantas veces le dieran con el balón.

-Necesito ganar…- susurraba Tenma en el suelo levantándose poco a poco, en ese mismo instante había recibido un gran golpe de parte de Tsurugi y todos revelaron una mirada de sorpresa y desesperación.

-¡¿Por qué?- exclamo Tsurugi a Tenma queriendo saber la razón por la cual seguía queriendo jugar.- ¡¿Por qué continuas levantándote?-

-¿Por qué?...- repitió Tenma muy exhausto.-...¡Es porque me gusta el futbol! …- dijo después con palabras decididas.

-Muy bien.- el capitán del equipo de la escuela Mannozaka interrumpió la conversación dibujando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.- Por tu amado futbol, derrótanos.- dijo pasándole el balón a Tenma, quien confundido la recibió. Dispuesto a correr para la portería, Tenma comenzó a correr, pero el otro equipo lo atacaba constantemente pero no para derribarlo… justo en el último golpe, Tsurugi irrumpió y empujo a Tenma haciéndolo desequilibrarse y perder el balón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- exploto el capitán de la otra escuela al ver como Tsurugi mantenía la pelota.

-¿Esta es la manera en que acabaran con los demás?- pregunto tratando de contener una gran ola de furia.- ¿No creen que van demasiado lejos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el capitán se puso de pie y miro a Tsurugi con recelo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- contesto Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño.- Si tu barrida hubiese acertado, la pierna de ese chico estaría quebrada.-

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?- dijo sonriendo nuevamente de esa cruel manera haciendo enojar mas a Tsurugi.- Seria mejor si el cuerpo entero de ese chico no pudiera jugar más futbol.- Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, Tsurugi se encontraba realmente molesto, ni siquiera Hinamori lo habría imaginado de esa manera.

-Maldito…- comenzó a decir pensando el mucho que su hermano sufrió por culpa de no poder patear el balón de nuevo.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- el capitán del equipo contrario no parecía tenerlo miedo, sino todo lo contrario, sonría satisfactoriamente como si hubiera ganado un premio. Tsurugi no se contuvo ni un segundo mas, dio media vuelta e hizo algo que nadie nunca se habría imaginado.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- el balón salió disparado velozmente para anotar un magnífico gol.

-¡Gol! ¡Tsurugi en lugar de anotar un autogol, esta vez anoto un gol a favor de Raimon!- las ovaciones se escucharon de nuevo y los gritos inundaban el estadio por completo. El equipo miraba con emoción y sorpresa la escena que acababa de suceder mientras sonaba el silbato anunciando el final del primer tiempo.

-¡Y el juego llega a la mitad! ¡Con el marcador 1-1, el primer tiempo llegar a su fin!- se escucho exclamar.

-Tsurugi…- el capitán Shindou se acerco a Tsurugi muy confundido.- ¿Tu no querías acabar con el futbol?- pregunto.

-Voy a acabarlo.- respondió el chico tan serio como de costumbre- Acabare con mis propias manos este futbol podrido.- dijo esta vez mirando decididamente a Shindou.

-¡Tsurugi!- Shindou no creía lo que escuchaba y aun menos viniendo del mismo Tsurugi, pensó entonces en que el entrenador Endou esperaba eso, sabía que sucedería y por eso acepto a Tsurugi dentro del campo. Lo volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que el entrenador sonreía orgulloso de su equipo, lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco más.

-¡Tsurugi!- esta vez era Tenma quien se acerco alegremente a su compañero.- ¡Gracias!- le dijo deteniéndose frente a él, Tsurugi no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, pero su orgullo lo hizo retirarse indiferentemente.

-¡Solo haces tonterías!- se quejo Aoi durante el tiempo que tenían para regañar a Tenma, su pie se encontraba en malas condiciones y Aoi no pensaba en otra cosa que darle una buena lección por preocuparla demasiado.

-Pero es que…- se excuso Tenma.

-Estuviste increíble, ¡juega el segundo tiempo también, Tenma!- le animo Midori.

-Midori-san, no digas cosas para agitarlo.- dijo Aoi de nuevo tratando de que Tenma no volviera a hacer esos líos.

-T-Tsurugi-kun…- Hinamori se acerco insegura hacia Tsurugi, no esperaba que haya hecho algo como lo de antes, pero le alegraba mucho que hubiera arrojado el balón anotando ese gol. Hinamori mantenía la cabeza abajo pensando en las palabras que debía decir.- Yo…-

-Asunto arreglado…- le dijo Tsurugi, Hinamori no comprendía a que se refería y alzo la mirada, Tsurugi comprendió que ella no entendía y le mostro una sonrisa haciendo que Hinamori se sorprendiera e incluso mostrara un leve sonrojo.-…olvida lo de ayer, ya no importa.- le volvió a decir con un tono amable. Hinamori esbozo una enorme sonrisa con los ojos en enormes cascadas.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo arrojándose hacia él casi haciendo que ambos cayeran y Tsurugi frunció el ceño ante eso, Hinamori rodeo el cuello de Tsurugi con ambos brazos poniéndose de puntillas por su estatura, a pesar de que al chico le molestara.

-¡Oye, Hinamori, nada de abrazos, mocosa!- le grito Tsurugi furioso intentando hacer que ella lo soltara, pero Hinamori estaba tan feliz que se negó a hacerlo y seguía abrazándolo tal cual niña a su osito de peluche.

-Shindou…- la voz de Kurama interrumpió la felicidad de Hinamori, ahora todos escuchaban las palabras del jugador.- ¿Pretendes jugar en el segundo tiempo?- pregunto captando la atención del resto.- Si vas a jugar, juega como quieras, sin embargo nosotros no pretendemos responder durante el partido.- termino de decir, los chicos miraban esta vez asustados, pues se escuchaba como una amenaza. Shindou se puso de pie y no dudo ningún segundo.

-Después de ese primer tiempo, entendimos lo que sucede cuando vas en contra de Fifht Sector.-

-Realmente es imposible…traer al futbol y esas cosas…-

-¡Pero eso solo lo lograremos si continuamos ganando!- exclamo Tenma sin levantarse de su lugar.

-Entendido…- dijo Shindou sin cambiar su expresión.- Disculpen por haberlos envuelto en esta situación, sin embargo, vamos a continuar luchando, aun siendo solo nosotros cinco.-

-¡Capitán!- Tenma mostro una enorme sonrisa conforme con la respuesta de Shindou.

-Haz lo que quieras…- respondió Kurama.

-Ellos están hablando en serio…- susurro Hinamori con tristeza.-…han abandonado por completo el futbol…- Tsurugi hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y el silbato del segundo partido hizo que Hinamori lo soltara de una buena vez.

En el inicio del partido, la formación conmociono a más de uno en el estadio.

-¡Con el saque inicial de Raimon, comienza el segundo tiempo!- Tenma mantenía el balón pero Tsurugi se nivelo y apareció justo a un lado de el, a lo que Tenma le paso la pelota. Tsurugi burlaba a cada jugador que se le atravesaba y los chicos sentían que el partido cambiaria con su ayuda.

-¡Que increíble, Tsurugi!- le animaban hasta que Tsurugi quedo exactamente frente a la portería.

-Antes estaba distraído, pero esta vez no tendrás oportunidad.- le amenazo el portero con una sonrisa.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- Tsurugi lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza, pero una enorme aura de oscuridad rodeo la portería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- ¿Un avatar?...- se pregunto Tsurugi al ver la ola de poder formándose delante de sus ojos.

-¡KAHEI GALLEUS!- era el nombre del gran espíritu que apareció y que detuvo con gran facilidad el tiro de Tsurugi. -¡Mitsuyoshi!- el portero envió el balón hacia su compañero haciendo que pasara con tanta velocidad que ni uno de los jugadores de Raimon pudo detenerlo. El joven dejo salir una carcajada que asustaba a cualquiera mientras la misma aura oscura de su compañero lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué?- Tsurugi se dio cuenta, eran ahora, contando al capitán, tres SEED, con esa fuerza tendrían que trabajar mucho para poder ganarles.

-¡KIJUTSUNA PIRUM!-

-¡El también tiene un avatar!- dijo Tenma asustado viendo como aquel poder los envolvía en el miedo. Un solo tiro basto para anotar el segundo gol del contrincante.

-¡Gol! ¡Y ahora con el marcador 1-2, Raimon está en desventaja!-

-I-Imposible…- Aoi, Hinamori, Midori y Akane permanecían sin poder decir ni una palabra más, este partido se hacía peligroso cada segundo que pasaba.

….EL despertar de Raimon…..

-Kurumada y los demás siguen en la lateral sin reaccionar, ¿será que Raimon seguirá con esa estrategia?-

Shinsuke mantiene el balón pero Tsurugi lo roba y comienza de nuevo a correr entre los oponentes.

-¿Tiene la intención de atacar solo de nuevo?- se pregunto Kirino observando desde la banca.

-Tsurugi-kun…- Hinamori miraba también, junto a Aoi, Akane y Midori, todo esto estaba siendo muy peligroso y nadie sabía cómo acabaría.

Ambos jugadores SEED, se interpusieron en el camino de Tsurugi logrando detenerlo justo como querían. Tsurugi no podía esquivarlos por mucho que lo intentara y la escuela Mannozaka comenzaba a tomar el control de la situación, aun siendo de esa manera, Tsurugi trataba de burlarlos para anotar otro gol mientras los chicos en las laterales observaban inseguros del repentino cambio de su compañero.

-¿Sera que realmente está intentando derrotar a Mannozaka?- pregunto el inseguro de Hayami.

-Apuesto a que esta bromeando…-

-¡Tsurugi está encerrado!- el equipo contraataco y mantenían a Tsurugi sin poder moverse hasta que uno de ellos hizo una barrida.- ¡Le quitaron el balón a Tsurugi!-

-¿Entiendes que es imposible para ti poner fin a nuestro futbol?- le dijo el capitán con el balón.- ¡Este será un presente para ti!- exclamo dispuesto a tirar el balón.

-¡Tsurugi!- grito Tenma siendo bloqueado por uno de ellos.

-¡Tsurugi cayó en la trampa, fue golpeado!-

-¿Qué?- Shindou trato de detenerlos pero le fue imposible, no lo dejaban pasar.

-Toma eso, traidor…- un golpe más para Tsurugi, que logro mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

-¡T-Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo Hinamori desde donde estaba viendo como esos tipos golpeaban a Tsurugi sin piedad alguna, justo como momentos atrás hicieron a los chicos.

-¿Una disputa entre persona de Fifht sector?- pregunto Kurama.- Mejor que la atracción de un circo.-

-¡Renuncia a eso antes de que lamentes por desobedecer las órdenes de Fifht Sector!- anuncio el capitán dando una patada al balón y dirigirlo hacia Tsurugi, pero no espero que el diera un salto ágilmente atrapando el balón en el aire, tomando la misma velocidad que el balón. Todos se sorprendieron ante esta acción y Tsurugi sonrió victorioso.

-¿Así que con esas jugadas pretenden vencerme?-

-Parece que no entiendes.- dijo sin remedio el capitán de Mannozaka.

-¡Tsurugi fue encerrado de nuevo!- con una gran velocidad y sin darse cuenta, Tsurugi acabo de nuevo bajo la trampa de aquel equipo. Mientras Shindou se las ingenio para escabullirse hasta donde estaba.

-¡Por aquí, Tsurugi!- le grito corriendo hacia el.- ¡Aun siendo un SEED, es imposible enfrentarse solo a once personas!, ¡por lo tanto si quieres ganar, ayúdanos!- continuo Shindou queriendo hacerlo recapacitar. Llegaron los segundos de tensión y todos esperaban a que Tsurugi respondiera a Shindou, el lo dudo un poco justo antes de una tremente barrida, Tsurugi lanzo el balón a el capitán de su equipo quien lo recibió y corrió hacia la portería. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue en vano, de un momento a otro, Mannozaka robo el balo y se dirigió hacia Raimon con todo, pasaron la defensa y a pesar de que Sangoku defendía increíble la portería, no podría resistir la lluvia de tiros que se avecinaba. El violento ataque hacia rebotar lo corazones de los jugadores.

-No puedo seguir viendo esto…- aun así, nadie hacia nada y el resto de los chicos seguían inmóviles en sus lugares.

-¡Sangoku-san!- Kirino intento levantarse, pero su pie adolorido no lo dejaba.

-No, si entras al juego en esas condiciones no podrás volver a jugar futbol.- le convenció Aoi.

-¡Ya se eso!- se defendió Kirino.- Pero, si continúan así…-

-¡Hey, ustedes!, ¿No sienten nada viendo al futbol de esa manera?- exclamo Midori para sorpresa de todos captando la atención de los chicos inseguros en las laterales.- Entiendo que son el Fifth Sector, pero son amigos del club de futbol, ¿cierto?...hacer actividades del club, pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no llegaron hasta aquí haciendo todo eso juntos? Y estos amigos están dispuestos a defender el futbol de Raimon, sabiendo eso… ¡¿No sienten nada?-

-¡Ahora Mitsuyoshi tiene el balón!-

-Mitsuyoshi, ¡tira con tu avatar!- le ordeno el capitán.

-¡No importa lo que suceda, voy a defender! ¡Incluso si mi cuerpo de hace pedazos!-

-¡KIJUTSUNA PIRUM!- se echo a reír el chico dispuesto a acabar con Sangoku.

-¡DASH TRAIN!- Kurumada ataco con su técnica especial y derribo a Mitsuyoshi robándole el balón, una sorpresa tras sorpresa, y ahora el partido estaría a punto de cambiar.

-¿Esa fue la habilidad de Kuramada-senpai?...- pregunto una atónita Aoi.

-Increíble…- respondió Midori igual de sorprendida.

-¡No permitiré que continúen jugando como quieran!- hablo Kuramada al Mannozaka dispuesto a dejarles en claro cuál era su opinión.- ¡No importa quién sea el oponente! ¡Vamos a demostrar que podemos proteger nuestro futbol!-

-¡Hamano, vamos también!- exclamo Amagi mas que entusiasmado.

-En una situación como esta, seria incluso un problema si no fuéramos, ¿no?- respondió Hamano dispuesto a seguir a sus amigos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Se van?- pregunto Hayami mirando de un lado a otro.- También voy…- dijo sin remedio.

-¡Senpai!- esta vez el alegre era Tenma, por fin jugaría futbol como el que soñaba.

-¡Adelante, muchachos! ¡Es ahora que comienza el verdadero partido!- animo Kuramada.

-¡Ahora ellos parecen un equipo!- dijo Aoi muy contenta, mientras Haruna lloraba de alegría al ver el antiguo Raimon que tanto extrañaba.

-¡SOYOKAZE STEP!-

-¡Bien hecho, Tenma!-

-¡Hamano-san!- dijo Tenma pasándole el balón.

-¡NAMINORI PIERROT!- exclamo esta vez Hamano para mostrar una sorprendente habilidad.

-¡Es una batalla de igual a igual!- se escucho decir, y era cierto, ambos equipos iban al mismo ritmo.

-¡Mitsuyoshi!-

-¡Eso no, usara su avatar!- grito Kirino viendo como el chico iba hacia la portería.

-¡VIVA! ¡BANRI NO CHOUJOU!- la habilidad especial de Amagi fue de mucha ayuda haciendo que nadie pudiera cruzar la gran barrera que se alzo frente a la portería. El balón salió disparado hasta llegar a los pies de Kurama, pero él seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

-¡Por aquí!- exclamo Tsurugi librándose del capitán, pero que iba decidido hacia el balón.

-¡Kurama!- grito Shindou intentado captar su atención. Justo en se instante, Kurama logro burlarlo ágilmente y escapo lanzando el balón a Tsurugi, el lo recibió y avanzo para anotar un gol.

-¡No permitiré que un tipo como el anote un gol! ¡KAIHEI GALLEUS!-

-¡KENSEI LANCELOT!-

-¡Tsurugi también ha invocado a su avatar! ¡Ahora es avatar contra avatar!-

-¡LOST ANGEL!- exclamo Tsurugi mostrando una nueva técnica.

-¡GUARDIAN SHIELD!- ambos avatares chocaron creando una descomunal fuerza y la luz que emanaba el contacto era sorprendente.

-¡Tu puedes, Tsurugi-kun!- animo Hinamori junto con los demás chicos que confiaron ese gol a Tsurugi.

-¡LANCELOT consiguió romper el escudo de GALLEUS!-

-¡Adelante, LANCELOT!- en un parpadeo el balón entro dentro de la portería anotando el gol del empate. El entusiasmo rebosaba a mil por hora y los jugadores de Raimon vieron una enorme esperanza de poder ganar.

-¡FORTISSIMO!- todo paso demasiado rápido, pero al parecer el portero no pudo usar su avatar y justo en el último segundo, Shindou anoto otro gol que los llevo a la victoria.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!-

-Ganaron…- susurro para si Hinamori, tan contenta que no podía auricular ni una sola palabra.

…..

-Tsurugi-kun…- esa noche después del partido, y aunque era muy de noche, Hinamori se decidió en ir a buscar a Tsurugi que había desaparecido al final del partido.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que este fuera de tu casa?- le pregunto Tsurugi viendo desde el enorme balcón del hospital lo que podía distinguirse de la ciudad.

-Si, un poco…pero sabía que estarías aquí….- le respondió Hinamori sonriendo dulcemente.

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto de nuevo Tsurugi, que aunque no lo pareciera le enojaba la idea de que Hinamori anduviera por la ciudad a esas horas de la noche.

-Pues nada en realidad…- susurro acercándose a la tenue luz que brindaban los edificios cercanos, desde esa altura el viento frio de la noche pasaba y acariciaba el rostro de Hinamori.

-Entonces puedes regresar ya a tu casa….- se quejo Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño.

-No, vine a ver a Yuuichi-san y él me dijo que te encontraría por aquí…- contesto Hinamori sin hacerle caso a Tsurugi.- Me alegra que te hayas hecho parte del equipo…-

-No me hice parte de ningún equipo.- corrigió antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración.

-De todas maneras, ese gol fue increíble, Lancelot es muy fuerte.- comenzó a hablar Hinamori con una amplia sonrisa.

-No tiene nada de bueno…- hablo Tsurugi sin ánimos. La sonrisa de Hinamori se desvaneció de un instante a otro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...- pregunto inocentemente Hinamori.- ¿Es por Fifth Sector?...-

-¿Por quién más seria?- dijo Tsurugi rodando los ojos, había olvidado que Maya era de lento aprendizaje… XD

-No deberías estar con esas personas, seguramente tu hermano se preocupa mucho y…-

-El no sabe nada.- dijo Tsurugi de manera cortante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- respondió Hinamori con el mismo tono de antes.

-Porque no…-

-¿Y porque no?...-

-El no tiene por que enterarse…y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas…- finalizo Tsurugi con mucha calma y llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-Pero es que él dice que te gusta mucho el futbol, pero tu aseguras otra cosa, ¿acaso le mientes a tu hermano, Tsurugi-kun?- le regaño Hinamori cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Eso no te incumbe, Hinamori…- respondió el chico perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahh….- suspiro Hinamori alegremente con la cara roja y muchos corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza como cuando vemos algo muy moe. :D

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Tsurugi viendo la expresión de Hinamori.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre otra vez….- dijo Hinamori con una voz de niña consentida.

-¿Y eso qué?- Tsurugi frunció el ceño.

-Aun así, está muy mal que no le digas la verdad a Yuuichi-san…- contesto ella cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Tu tampoco le dirás nada.- amenazo Tsurugi mirándola enojado. Hinamori se sorprendió por eso y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué?...- Tsurugi dejo ver una venita en su cabeza palpitando y a punto de estallar.

-No pienso decírtelo.-

-Entonces le diré a Yuuichi-san quien es en realidad Tsurugi Kyouske.- dijo Hinamori dando unos pasos atrás dispuesta a regresar con el hermano de Tsurugi.

-Voy a matarte si le dices algo a mi hermano, ¿sabes?-

-Tranquilo, Tsurugi-kun…- comenzó a hablar Hinamori.-… es una broma, no pienso decirle nada a nadie.- termino de decir sonriéndole a Tsurugi.- Pero si quieres hablar con alguien…para eso somos amigos.-

-Como digas, Hinamori…- contesto Tsurugi. Hinamori mostro otra sonrisa increíblemente dulce, incluso casi melosa, con las mejillas rosas y un singular brillo. De repente el sonido de un teléfono celular hizo sobresaltar a Hinamori.

-¿Hola?...- pronuncio suavemente cuando puso el celular en su oído.

-¡¿Dónde se supone que estas metida?- el escandaloso grito hizo que Hinamori pusiera una expresión de terror y alejo lo mas que pudo el celular de donde salían gritos, regaños y gritos.- ¿H-Hermano?- pregunto acercando el teléfono a su oído cuando se tranquilizo un poco. Tsurugi observo un poco sorprendido la actitud que tomaba el hermano de Hinamori.

-Si, estoy bien…- comenzó a hablar la chica con el teléfono.- No te preocupes…no, hermano, no me fugue de casa… ¡¿Cómo que castigada? , pero… ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! -

-Y cuando creí que no podías ser más rara…- dijo Tsurugi para sí mismo.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Y si estoy con un chico, que? ¡No tiene nada de malo!- Hinamori comenzó a subir el tono de su voz, Tsurugi le arrebato el celular de la mano y colgó de mala manera.

-Vamos.- le dijo tomándola por la muñeca.

-¿A-A donde?- pregunto Hinamori confundida.

-Te llevare a tu casa.-

-Pero todavía no quiero irme…Tsurugi-kun… ¡Tsurugi-kun, hazme caso!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin, hasta ahora**

**Waaa, estoy cansada y es un Domingo de flojera**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado muchooo**

**y perdon por tardar milenios u.u**


	12. Chocolat

**Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece**

¡Hola!

Bueno, para compensar tanto tiempo he decidido hacer algo…un poco diferente.

Etto….acabo de ver Panty and Stocking with garterbelt

Y me enamore de la canción Chocolat, espero que les guste y para la próxima escribiré en el capitulo mas reciente de Inazuma Eleven Go

Que por cierto lo vi ayer n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día muy oscuro….el cielo se encontraba lleno de nubes que no parecían irse después de un buen tiempo…la lluvia había cesado por un instante y la ligera neblina apenas dejaba ver el camino que recorría entre toda la ciudad… Lo único que podía iluminar las calles eran las linternas de los autos que pasaban sobre charcos estancados en la carretera….No había nada de raro en eso puesto que estábamos a mediados de Octubre….

Caminaba en ese instante por aquellas húmedas calles para disipar mi mente de mis molestos pensamientos…una suave brisa recorrió todo mi cuerpo e instintivamente metí ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Seguí con mi recorrido observando a las personas de alrededor…me preguntaba que era lo que pensaban, a donde iban y porque….

I see you before me you see me before you  
>Never thought that I'd fall in love with you<br>I will take your soul if you take my heart  
>Fly away together, far away forever<p>

…seguramente no pensaban en nada mas que trabajo, iban por puro instinto a perder vida en cosas innecesarias como todo ser humano….lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue en lo aburrido que se encontraba mi día…Cuanto mas pasos daba, mas mi cabeza progresaba toda información sobre las ideas de la humanidad..Me encontraba enojado conmigo mismo…simplemente deseaba olvidarme un rato de todo y de todos…no era necesario permanecer ahí mismo….supongo que la única razón por la cual avanzaba era que no tenia otro lugar donde gustar mi tiempo… Hasta que un rato después…cuando estaba en total distracción una pequeña mocosa choco contra mi…

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?- exclame enojado.

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever

-…Lo siento mucho…- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras alzaba su rostro hacia mi…de un instante a otro quede sorprendido… me sonreía torpemente alejándose unos centímetros.

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where<p>

-…No me fije por donde iba…- volvió a decir con ese mismo tono de niña tonta…ya ni siquiera sabia si gritarle o solo alejarme como si nada hubiera pasado….ninguna de las dos era mi opción favorita…y ella seguía ahí, sonriendo de manera inocente….tal vez fue mi imaginación…pero sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y al fijarme un poco mas caí en la cuenta de que las personas alrededor, desaparecieron…

I'll go to the park wait for you to come  
>I believe in you only one is you <p>

-… ¿Sucede algo malo?...- me pregunto parpadeando un par de veces… "No, no me sucede nada, tonta"…fue lo primero que pensé…pero solo alce una ceja fingiendo que no me interesaba mucho su pregunta…

You will be my angel I will be your spirit  
>Doesn't matter what what they say to us<p>

-Ohh….de acuerdo…- contesto regalándome de nuevo una sonrisa… miro alrededor como buscando algo, pero al parecer no lo encontraba…después se dirigió nuevamente a mi…-…Me llamo Hinamori Maya… ¿y tu?...-

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever

-Tsk…- logre pronunciar… Hinamori, ¿eh?...Desvié la cabeza hacia otra parte, a los autos salpicando entre charcos, para ser exactos… -Tsurugi Kyousuke…- le dije.

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where<p>

-Mucho gusto entonces, Tsurugi-kun…- me dijo…y justo en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer levemente…logre observar que el resto de las personas salía corriendo a buscar donde refugiarse para no empaparse por la lluvia…

-…Es una bonita tarde, ¿verdad?...- dijo Hinamori mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo… ella no parecía igual que el resto de la gente, de hecho no parecía importarle mucho el que un relámpago apareciera seguido de un estruendoso sonido provocado por el roce de las nubes…Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, indiferente a su presencia, como si estuviera de nuevo solo igual que minutos atrás…Puse mis ojos sobre ella un rato…seguía sonriendo, quien sabe a quien, pero ella mantenía esa sonrisa… cinco minutos de incomodidad a su lado hasta que de mi boca salieron unas simples palabras…

-Oye…- le dije captando su atención…Hinamori volteo a verme y yo me quede quieto frente a ella….

Je t'aime trÃ¨s beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Je t'aime trÃ¨s beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?<br>Je t'aime trÃ¨s beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Personne ne peut venir entre nous<p>

-…Te invito a tomar un café, ¿esta bien?...- le pregunte de repente sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

-…C-Claro…- contesto Hinamori y pude jurar….que note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, esta vez…solo agacho su cabeza lentamente… ¿E-Era un ángel?...

….

B-U-S-A-I-K-U G-H-O-S-T  
>B-U-S-A-I-K-U G-H-O-S-T<p>

-Maya, ¿Dónde estabas?...Tardaste demasiado.-

-Lo siento, Onii-chan…-

-Uhm, no importa, la próxima no olvides que debes llegar más temprano…-

-Claro…Oye, Onii-chan…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tú crees en eso...?-

-¿En que?-

-…En el destino…-

-Pues, no lo se… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Curiosidad…-

Hinamori subió lentamente la escalera a su habitación…se sentó en el colchón de su cama y giro su cabeza…observaba el cielo…ahora apenas y había nubes…las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y ella las miraba…no recordó la ultima vez que las admiro tanto….Saco su teléfono celular y lo abrió tecleando algo…Se recargo en el marco de la ventana abrazando ella misma sus piernas y observando el celular…que entre toda la oscuridad de su habitación la luz de la pantalla era lo único que iluminaba su rostro sonrojado…

-¿Acaso…naci para conocerte?...- susurro con una dulce sonrisa en los labios…contemplando por última vez el número de ese contacto tan importante guardado en su celular…

I see you before me you see me before you  
>Never thought that I'd fall in love with you<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN…**


	13. La bandera de la Revolucion

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-La bandera de la Revolución y una declaración inesperada-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había pasado a muchas cosas desde el último partido que el equipo jugó. En primer lugar Tenma consiguió su nuevo avatar con ayuda de Tsurugi integrado definitivamente en el equipo, además todos se encontraban más animados que nunca por el hecho de que recibieran mucha ayuda de parte de el entrenador Kidou para vencer a Fifth Sector y lograr que Hibiki se volviera le nuevo líder del futbol. Sin mencionar la llegada de un extraño muchacho al grupo…

….

-Kariya-kun me parece simpático…- dijo la voz de Hinamori.

-Aja…-le respondió Tsurugi que en ese momento la acompañaba.

-Aunque se comporta un poco extraño…- dio nuevamente Hinamori distraída.

-Quien sabe…- contesto Tsurugi sin darle importancia.

-Ne, Tsurugi-kun, no pareces muy interesado en eso, ¿verdad?-

-No.- dijo cortante.

-P-Pero…tal vez se trate de algo muy importante, digo….Kirino-san se ve muy inseguro con respecto a Kariya-kun…- Hinamori agacho su cabeza levemente recordando lo que Kirino dijo unos minutos atrás…ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Kariya podría tratarse de un espía, a esas alturas había demasiada probabilidades de que cualquier cosa pasara.

Hinamori espero una respuesta de Tsurugi, pero él no contesto nada, estaba ocupado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de eso, Hinamori decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Yuuichi-san?...- pregunto animada.

-Bien…-

-…Etto…- La alegría de Hinamori de redujo hasta el suelo, ¿Cómo era posible que la ignorara de esa manera? Era cierto que Tsurugi es un chico de pocas palabras pero… esa actitud no le gustaba para nada.-… ¿Estás bien, Tsurugi-kun?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?...-

-Pues….- Hinamori se tomo unos segundos para pensarlo.-…no lo sé…-dijo por fin sin ninguna idea en la cabeza. Tsurugi de nuevo se quedo callado y….minutos de incomodidad.

….

-Así que ese es el problema…- esta vez la voz que resonaba en la habitación era la de Yuuichi, el hermano mayor de Tsurugi. Su hermano pequeño asintió. Después de un rato había acompañado a Hinamori a su casa (rutina que se volvió costumbre desde hace un buen tiempo) y fue al hospital para visitar a Yuuichi.

-Esa niña no tiene nada que ver con Ishido Shuuji…pero de todas maneras…ni siquiera estoy totalmente seguro…- dijo Tsurugi sentado en una silla al lado de Yuuichi, el tema de Hinamori como hija del mismísimo Seitei regreso nuevamente de repente. Ya que se encontraban dentro del Holy Road, ¿Qué pasaría si Hinamori tuviese contacto directo con Fifth Sector?

Yuuichi no despego la mirada de su hermano, y para sorpresa de Tsurugi el sonrió de una manera muy dulce y cálida.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Tsurugi de mala gana, como nunca le había hablado a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- pregunto esta vez Yuuichi, Tsurugi abrió los ojos asombrado sin saber a qué se refería. Yuuichi entendió esa expresión y solo soltó una leve carcajada.

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella…- continuo Yuuichi sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.- Kyousuke ¿será que estas enamora-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, hermano!- se exalto Tsurugi haciendo que su hermano diera un respingo, Tsurugi se puso de pie y cruzo ambos brazos frente a su pecho frunciendo el ceño pero rojo hasta las orejas.- ¿Y-Yo? ¿Querer a Hinamori? ¡Si, claro! ¡Solo lo hago por el bien del equipo, es todo!-

-De acuerdo, pero…-dijo Yuuichi muy confundido.-…ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración.- Tsurugi se tranquilizo por un momento y volvió a tomar asiento.

-La quieras o no… ¿entonces por qué insistes en esconderle ese secreto tan importante?...- pregunto el chico mirando hacia la ventana como si la respuesta fuera la más simple de todas.- Realmente te interesas por ella, esa es mi única explicación…- dijo Yuuichi con una voz calmada y pacífica, tanto que Tsurugi esta vez no parecía enojado si no que lo reflexiono en su mente. No lo había notado pero…desde que se unió al resto del equipo se sentía completamente bien, ni siquiera la presencia de Hinamori parecía tan mala. De hecho ella comenzó a formar parte de su vida cotidiana, desde que pasaba por su casa e iban juntos a la escuela, en los entrenamientos cuando Hinamori se ponía a animarlo o en los almuerzos que se reunían todos en la sala del club de futbol…incluso las constantes peleas que comenzaba contra Ichino por…. Si es cierto, le molestaba que ese chico se acercara siquiera a unos metros de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?...- interrumpió Yuuichi impaciente por escuchar el punto de vista de su hermano pequeño. Tsurugi suspiro sin remedio para escoger las palabras correctas. A pesar de que quisiera no podía mentirle a Yuuichi, el lo sabría… Tsurugi trago saliva.

-P-Puede que exista alguna posibilidad…de que Hinamori… me… gus-

Y justo en ese momento, alguien interrumpió la importante declaración de Tsurugi, ¿Quién osaba hacerlo? La enfermera…

-Tsurugi-kun, se acabo la hora de visitas.- anuncio la enfermera con una dulce sonrisa de inocencia. Tsurugi frunció el ceño sin que ella lo viera, interrumpió un momento de suma importancia, pero se alegraba de que así fuera. Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta cuando la enfermera ya se había ido.

-Nos vemos, hermano.- le dijo a Yuuichi mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta corrediza, Yuuichi solo le mostro una última sonrisa.

-Eres muy testarudo, Kyousuke…- susurro para sí mismo Yuuichi una vez solo.

…. Al día siguiente…

-Holy Road, ¡que emocionante!- exclamo cierto chico entusiasta que se encontraba más contento de lo normal. Los chicos ahora mismo se dirigían hacia la inauguración del importante torneo, Tenma, Shindou y compañía hablaban de lo grandioso que sería jugar en el Holy Road, el camión rumbo al lugar avanzaba con paso rápido, aunque en realidad parecía una eternidad para los ansiosos.

-Me pregunto contra qué clase de adversarios se enfrentaran…- dijo Hinamori sentada a un lado de Tsurugi, con él en la ventana, claro.

-Sean los que sean, seguramente vamos a vencerlos.- le contesto Ichino, que se encontraba detrás de Hinamori en ese momento.

-Yo también creo eso…- Hinamori le sonrió de una forma muy dulce e ingenua lo cual hizo que Ichino se sonrojara y soltara una risita torpe.- ¡Espero que Tanuki-sama los ayude mucho!- exclamo de repente con una amplia sonrisa estilo mamoru y haciendo con sus dedos un símbolo de paz.

-S-Si…- respondió Ichino con una gota resbalando en su cabeza intentando sostener una buena expresión.

-¿Entonces esa es Hinamori Maya?...- pregunto desde otro lado Kariya mirando a Hinamori como si fuera la cosa más rara que sus ojos hayan presenciado.

-¡Claro! Es simpática, ¿no?- le pregunto Tenma eufórico.

-Eso creo…- contesto Kariya.

-¿Sigues con eso? Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.- le reclamo Tsurugi a Hinamori luego de que diera todo un discurso sobre lo importante que era tener fe y de los mapaches.

-¡¿Eh?- logro exclamar Hinamori con una expresión muy graciosa en la cara.- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Tsurugi-kun? No estoy diciendo nada malo, ¿Por qué te enojas?-

-Maya-san tiene el derecho de decir todo lo que quiera.- interrumpió esta vez Ichino defendiendo a Hinamori y fulminando a Tsurugi con la mirada mientras tomaba suavemente a Hinamori de la mano.

-Nadie pregunto tu opinión.- contesto Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño y jalando a Hinamori de su otra mano hacia él, pero sin éxito alguno ya que Ichino no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

-… ¿eh?...-

-¡Solo estoy defendiendo a Maya-san, después de todo ella es MI amiga!- dijo Ichino retando a Tsurugi, haciendo énfasis en MI y jalando a una aturdida Hinamori de la mano otra vez.

-¡¿Estas provocándome, idiota?- Tsurugi se puso de pie, enojado y con una venita a punto de estallar saboreando esa explosión de sentimientos que odiaba: Los celos. Y de nuevo trato de hacer que Ichino soltara a Hinamori y ella…bueno….la pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba y eso se reflejaba en su inocente expresión.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría eso?...- dijo nuevamente Ichino con un tono muy extraño en su voz, como si quisiera burlarse de Tsurugi.

-¡Guárdate tu sarcasmo!- respondió un mordaz Tsurugi ya harto de escuchar a su compañero de equipo.

-…Etto…- trato de decir Hinamori pero…

-¡Guarda silencio, Hinamori!

-¡Guarda silencio, Maya!-

Explotaron ambos dirigiéndose a la chica y ella se encogió como un chibi al percibir las enormes llamas que parecían poder incendiar la ciudad entera y rodeaban tanto a Tsurugi como a Ichino.

-¡Oigan, ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos!- les regaño el entrenador Endou.

-¡El empezó!-

-¡El empezó!-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que volvieran a sus miradas asesinas.

-Chicos, ya basta, por favor tranquilícense un momento.- trato de persuadirlos el capitán Shindou. Tsurugi e Ichino torcieron la lengua y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Tenma sonreía sin remedio desde su asiento.

-¿Esto sucede a menudo?- le pregunto un curioso Kariya.

-Pues…dos o tres veces al día más o menos…- dijo como si eso fuera, bueno, lo es, cosa de todos los días. A Kariya le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

-_Estos sí que son raros…- _pensó el joven. Dirigió por un momento su mirada hacia los dos chicos y Hinamori con unas cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos, aun con confusión y un poco traumatizada por la escenita.

_-Tal vez ella pueda servirme.- _pensó de nuevo cambiando su mirada de niño bueno a una cruel y malévola.

-Tsk, ese imbécil…- susurro Tsurugi temblando por la ira. Dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el respaldo y observo el cristal transparente de la ventana recordando la plática que tuvo con su hermano la tarde anterior. Lo pensó y lo pensó, estaba por completo seguro de que Hinamori solo era una chica como cualquier otra, pero sus acciones y sus reacciones decían lo contrario, la niña tenía un no sé qué que lo volvía loco, a veces Hinamori podía ser una molesta mosca pero otras…una muchacha muy bondadosa y madura. Dio un leve suspiro ahora más calmado y giro su cabeza hacia Hinamori dispuesto a decir algo. Pero al topar sus ojos con el rostro de Hinamori ella ya estaba distraída mirando algo más. Por los pensamientos en su cabeza no había caído en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se molesto en soltar la mano de Hinamori. Abrió los ojos asombrado por completo y se pregunto muchas cosas en ese solo instante. Hinamori no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, quedo en estado de shock y en su rostro se figuraba una expresión de felicidad. Tsurugi se dio cuenta de ello, los ojos de Maya brillaban como nunca y dos pequeños destellos se dejaron ver en sus pupilas, mantenía los labios entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca. Tsurugi intento separar su mano de la de ella, pero una vocecita en su cabeza se lo impedía. En vez de eso estrecho con más afecto la mano cálida y frágil de Hinamori importándole poco que hubiera ahí mismo otros ojos parte de los de ellos. Ni en toda su existencia pudo haber imaginado que estaría de esa forma con una chica, menos Hinamori. Durante su infancia lo único importante para Tsurugi fue el bienestar y la salud de su hermano y para hacerlo tuvo que olvidarse de su vida personal y de lo que niños normales y sin problema alguno harían, pero en ese instante no se encontraba ni cerca de nervioso, sorprendido de su propio acto, si. Aun como fuese, no tenía ganas de arruinar aquello con dudas y suposiciones innecesarias, dejo de pensar y solo se limito a sentir el tacto de su hasta ahora amiga deseando nunca llegar a su destino. Vaya, por fin algo más importante que el futbol, pensó.

-Maya…- dijo por fin con voz decidida, serio como siempre fue. Hinamori se sorprendió aun mas, esa era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.-… ¿Acaso te dije alguna vez lo importante que eres para mí?-

El tan solo pronunciar esas palabras hicieron que dentro de Hinamori las cosas se salieran de control, es ese sentimiento de escuchar lo que por una eternidad, o tal vez mas, deseaste oír y ahora mismo sucedía. De un momento a otro su corazón palpitaba como nunca lo hizo hasta ahora… aunque se pregunto por qué le decía eso ahora mismo, no era muy romántico pero…a quien le importaba, a decir verdad, e l lugar era lo de menos, pues para ella las palabras de Tsurugi eran verdaderamente sinceras. Intento disipar los nervios y respiro muy hondo.

-Tsurugi-kun….yo…- comenzó a decir cambiando su expresión a la de una chica realmente decidida.

-¡Chicos, miren eso!- interrumpió Tenma, (hay muchas interrupciones, ¿no creen? XD). Lo demás muchachos corrieron hacia las ventanas donde Tenma observaba la gran construcción que se levantaba ante sus ojos. Se sintieron llenos de orgullo, puesto que aquel edifico representaba mucho más de lo que era para otros, ese era el comienzo de una nueva aventura y de un nuevo reto que ellos se disponían a ganar para demostrar lo que un simple deporte, como el futbol, podía lograr cuando realmente se sentía esa incandescente pasión.

-¡Hinamori-san, tu también tienes que verlo!- dijo Shinsuke tomando a Hinamori de la muñeca y casi arrastrándola para que fuera a presenciar ese enorme monumento.

-P-Pero…- intento decir la chica, aunque sin éxito pues ya se encontraba del otro extremo del autobús. Al ver con sus propios ojos el estadio frente a ellos le sobrevino una extraña sensación, ella ya conocía ese lugar, mejor dicho sintió que alguna vez ella misma había recorrido cada rincón de los pasillos libremente. Lo observo más detenidamente analizando cada pequeño detalle, no le sorprendía el edificio en sí, sino la sensación que embargaba toda su mente.

-¿Hinamori-san?...- le pregunto Shinsuke preocupado por la rara mirada de su amiga.

-Eh…l-lo siento, es que….nada, olvídalo.- dijo Hinamori con voz rápida y desanimada negando con la cabeza. Regreso a su lugar lentamente y perdida en su propia conciencia.

-¿Te sucede algo malo?- esta vez quien le pregunto fue Kariya que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido usando un tono dulce e inocente, pareciendo estar sinceramente preocupado.

-Para nada, Kariya-san.- respondió Hinamori con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente.

-De acuerdo…- susurro de ultimo el chico.

Tsurugi la miro y se dio cuenta de que pasaba al ver la expresión vacía de Hinamori.

….. Esa tarde…..

Después de la ceremonia de inauguración del Holy Road Hinamori se comportaba, en opinión de los demás, muy extraño. Ya no estaba tan animado como en un principio. Pero ella peleaba consigo misma y con su cabeza que vociferaba a gritos palabras que no lograba comprender. Desde que presencio el verdadero rostro del tan famoso Seitei… como explicarlo, fue un deja vu o seguramente estaba quedando loca.

-Hinamori.- le llamo Tsurugi de nuevo por su apellido, Hinamori salió de sus pensamiento y volteo a ver a Tsurugi sin expresión alguna.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Nada…- contesto Hinamori intentando sostener una sonrisa.

Hinamori no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y por eso fue a caminar con su soledad al parque hasta quedar rendida en el columpio, el frio y solitario columpio metálico. Hasta que Tsurugi llego y al darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí dio unos pasos hasta sentarse en el columpio que estaba a su lado, aunque Hinamori ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta pues no lo saludo ni quito la vista del suelo.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?- le reclamo Tsurugi de mala gana. Pero la chica no contesto, simplemente estaba ahí, sentada sin mecerse ni un poquito en el columpio. Parecía enferma, sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban todo lo que observaba a su paso y su rostro con expresión profunda y penetrante la hacían ver casi como un fantasma.

-Hinamori…- repitió Tsurugi impacientándose. Pero aun nada, Tsurugi se puso de pie y se coloco justo en frente de Hinamori para obligarla a verlo, aunque sea unos segundo pero aun….nada.

-Oye, ¿estás escuchándome?- pregunto el chico frunciendo el ceño. Hinamori reacciono pero solo se sostuvo delicadamente en las cadenas laterales del columpio y dejo caer débilmente su cabeza un poco.

-Tsk, ya basta, Hinamori.- dijo Tsurugi ya harto pero sin tocar a Hinamori, ahí sentada se veía tan débil y frágil que le dio miedo poner un dedo sobre ella.

-Quiero estar sola…- susurro por fin Hinamori con suma melancolía en su hilo de voz.

-Debes estar bromeando si crees que voy a dejarte sola en este estado.- respondió Tsurugi tal cual padre viendo decaer a su hija.

-Pero…- trato de decir Hinamori sin mirarlo y con la voz quebrada esta vez, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Nunca has actuado de esta manera…- le reclamo de nuevo Tsurugi cruzando ambos brazos frente a él.

-Es que…- Hinamori apretó fuerte los puños conteniendo toda su ¿ira?... y haciendo que las cadenas que sostenían el columpio temblaran. -…Ya no quiero ser parte del equipo de futbol…-

-¡¿Cómo dices?- se exalto Tsurugi tomándolo como una mala broma. Hinamori no respondió y el los cálidos rayos del sol al atardecer iluminaron su rostro.

-Oye…- hablo Tsurugi haciendo que Hinamori alzara la mirada hacia él. Tsurugi la observo por un momento con una gran ternura, sabía lo que pasaba pero aun no estaba dispuesto a decírselo y mucho menos a discutir con ella. Así que decidió empeorarse a sí mismo y se acerco peligrosamente a Hinamori agachándose levemente para poder estar a unos centímetros de sus labios y sentir, para su pesar, la dulce sensación de su aliento.

Hinamori abrió los ojos sin creer lo que había sucedido a continuación. Tsurugi había acortado toda molesta distancia entre ambos con un suave roce de labios. Suspiro como pudo llena de resignación y cerró los ojos de manera tan dulce que parecía que fuera a caer en el más largo sueño. Al hacer esto Tsurugi se dio cuenta de que Hinamori correspondía plenamente a ese beso y sin prisa la atrajo hacia el profundizando cada vez más el electrizante choque luchando tibiamente en silencio, sintiendo ese sabor desconocido y terriblemente adictivo. Y a ambos les embargaba esa sensación de mariposas, Hinamori comenzó a temblar al percibir el cuerpo de Tsurugi envolviéndola de manera desesperada, le gustaba, eso era cierto, pero el experimentar todos esos sentimientos de una sola vez era extraño….Tsurugi la abrazo muy fuerte y con una satisfactoria victoria se disponía a conocer desde cada ángulo la boca de Hinamori, pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por tomar la iniciativa. Hinamori se dejo llevar también, olvidando todo lo que segundos atrás le molestaba y permitiendo a Tsurugi tomar el control. La falta de aire se hizo presente, pero ni siquiera eso logro que fuera suficiente para Tsurugi quien solo se separo un par de milímetros de Hinamori y, aun jadeantes, nuevamente se hundieron el uno con el otro.

Se separaron con mucha pesadez, como si les fastidiara el terminar con ello. Solo una corta distancia los separaba manteniéndose frente con frente, Hinamori observaba a Tsurugi sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por la sangre que hervía dentro de ella, inhalando y exhalando aire despacio, como si hubiera corrido por horas y horas. Tsurugi no parecía haberse esforzado demasiado y se limito a mostrarle a Hinamori una pequeña sonrisa llena de pasión.

-T-Tsurugi-kun…- trato de hablar Hinamori.

-No digas nada.- le interrumpió Tsurugi separándose definitivamente de ella y adoptando, como siempre, esa pose de chico rebelde.- Es suficiente con que tenga la presión arterial alta.- dijo cortante y desviando su mirada hacia otra parte, Hinamori soltó una risita y esbozo de repente la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Tsurugi se acerco de nuevo a ella, pero esta vez puso una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Vámonos…- le dijo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para retirarse y caminando unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Hai!- contesto ella poniéndose de pie detrás de Tsurugi y siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto, Hinamori….- comenzó a decir Tsurugi captando toda la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Si?...- pregunto inocentemente Hinamori con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto esta vez Tsurugi mostrando una sonrisa picara y llena de complicidad. Hinamori se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y su expresión de felicidad se desvaneció.

-B-Bueno….-Y-Yo…- balbuceaba mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos recordando lo de momentos atrás. –E-Este…- su cara enrojeció como un tomate y eso hizo que Tsurugi solo contuviera la risa. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ella ya estaba comenzando a tener, a pesar de que sea pocos, recuerdos de Seite, no, mejor dicho Ishido Shuuji. Y eso solo significaba que había muchas más posibilidades de que Hinamori fuese Ishido Sekai… Lo único que pensaba como responsable y el mejor plan….era contárselo al entrenador Endou, a Kidou o incluso al mismísimo Hibiki. Ellos sabrían que hacer o incluso descubrirían con exactitud quien es en realidad Hinamori. A pesar de eso…prefirió por ahora disfrutar los segundos que pasaría con Hinamori el resto de la tarde, ya se preocuparía después de lo que siguiera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin…**

**Bueno, por ahora**

**Jo jo jo, hoy si me anime a escribir más de la cuenta….es que la inspiración me llego n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado y…. Matta ne!**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews**

**¡Muchos saludos de Ale-chan!**


	14. La fotografía y los verdaderos cambios

**Capitulo 14**

**-.-.-.-.- La fotografía y los verdaderos cambios -.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la gran inauguración de las finales del Holy Road….Pero no todo iba muy bien, sobre todo con Hinamori. No era que estuviera decepcionada, para nada. Es solo que ella tenía sus propios y, evidentes, problemas, sobre todo con algunos asuntos que comenzaban a molestarle un poco…

Hinamori empezó a dejar de asistir al Raimon, rara vez se la veía andando por los pasillos de la escuela y eso era ya demasiado preocupante…. Lo que sucedía era que la chica, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más molesta era una sensación de vacío… ¿Qué era exactamente? Ni ella lo sabía con exactitud…pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo antes de la final del Holy Road…

Todo comenzó ese día. Aquella mañana Hinamori decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la escuela…Ir por última vez…

-¡Hinamori!- esa era la voz de Kariya Masaki. Recién la campana se escucho, lo que daba por finalizado las clases de ese día.

Hinamori, que iba a tan solo unos pocos pasos de Kariya ladeo la cabeza hacia el.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curiosa.

-No, nada.

-¿Nada?...

-Bueno, si…ehm, estos últimos días has estado….mas….uhm…como decirlo….

Kariya tartamudeaba, no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas y lo único que hacía era rascarse la nuca con su mano.

-…Pues, has estado más rara de lo usual. ¿Segura de que estas bien?

Hinamori se sintió conmovida, al parecer hasta Kariya se encontraba un poco preocupado por su actitud…

-No sucede nada.

La chica mintió, pero mientras los demás alumnos corrían apresurados hacia la salida para llegar a sus casas, Kariya la miraba con inseguridad. Por supuesto que no le creería.

-¿En serio? Todos están…preocupados. Pero como se sentían demasiado avergonzados para preguntarte….terminaron haciendo una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta, dices?

-Si…y yo perdí…- contesto el muchacho con un aura azul de pura pesadez. Hinamori sintió una gotita resbalar por su frente. Una apuesta, eso era genial.

-¿P-por eso estas aquí?...

-Exactamente, entonces, ¿me dirás que rayos sucede contigo y porque hoy es la primera vez que te vemos desde la semana pasada?

-No.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡O-oye, espera!

Kariya corrió hacia Hinamori, no iba a irse así como así… Mientras, la chica pensaba si era correcto contarle a su compañero todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento…

-¿En serio no me dirás?- Kariya llego hasta ella y ahora ambos caminaban hombro con hombro.

-No, ellos no tienen porque enterarse…

-¿Enterarse de qué?

-De nada, olvídalo.

-¡Vamos! Los chicos necesitan saber que te sucede.

-Pero no puedo decirles….

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…es complicado…

Los dos adolescentes caminaron, mientras hablaban, hasta salir del edificio principal del Raimon.

-¿Qué tan complicado podría ser?...

-Demasiado….además….si te cuento que es lo que sucede… ¡debes prometerme guardar el secreto!

-¡N-No puedo hacer eso!

Claro, era una tontería. ¿Cuál fue entonces el punto de averiguar lo de Hinamori si no podría decírselo a quienes verdaderamente le importaban?

-Entonces no te diré nada.- finalizo ella caminando aun mas rápido.

Kariya se detuvo a pensarlo. ¿Ahora qué? Bueno….pensó, tal vez su pequeño plan pudiera funcionar. Todo su equipo se preocupaba por el bienestar de Hinamori, y el tenia la oportunidad perfecta para saber que ocurría….sin embargo, no podría decirle a nadie porque si no la chica se enfadaría….Así que supuso… tal vez lo demás no se enterarían, si él hacia todo lo posible por vigilar y cuidar a Hinamori entonces ella estaría bien…. Y el resto no se preocuparía. ¡Seria un trabajo que solo Kariya lograría! Y lo único que debía hacer era cerciorarse de que ella no se metiera en problemas…. Asunto arreglado.

Kariya miro a Hinamori alejarse. Suspiro con mucha pesadez…

-¡Oye…Hinamori!- le llamo corriendo hacia ella por segunda vez. La chica volteo para verlo justo cuando él se posiciono a su lado.

-Está bien. ¡Prometo no decirle a nadie! Pero ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Hinamori sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella hubiese deseado guardarse el secreto, pero…. Verdaderamente quería contárselo a alguien sin necesidad de alarmar a sus amigos por alguna equivocación…solo debía estar segura.

Si Kariya no se lo decía a nadie….entonces así seria mejor. Cuando estuviera segura todo volvería a la normalidad. Bueno… ¿con que debía empezar a platicarle?...

Los dos caminaban hacia ninguna dirección en especial. Hinamori comenzo desde…..aquel día en el Holy Road….la sensación que tuvo al ver a Ishido Shuji. Había sido una deja vu…. Una extraña manera de explicarlo, como si hubiese visto a ese hombre antes, pero en una época distinta y con una apariencia completamente diferente. Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertos detalles en su vida… intento recordar cuando era pequeña. Pero nada, ninguna de sus memorias parecía salir de su cabeza. Usualmente tenemos pequeños detalles, y una idea de cómo vivimos nuestra infancia. El problema era que Hinamori no lograba unir las piezas más diminutas… ¿Acaso lo olvido todo?

-¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?- Hinamori asintió.- Pero….cuando viste al tal Seitei tuviste una especie de….visión de tu infancia.

Hinamori asintió de nuevo. Kariya no podía creérselo. No era en serio lo que ella le decía, era casi imposible. Hinamori de por sí ya era rara, ahora era el doble de eso.

-Yo creo que tú estás loca.

-¡K-Kariya-kun!

-Tranquila, tranquila. Solo bromeaba…es solo que lo que me cuentas parece más una película de ciencia ficción.

-Lo sé, pero es que eso fue lo que sucedió. Y desde ese día tengo sueños….sueños raros.- Hinamori se detuvo a pensarlo.- Yo aparezco en ellos y todo, pero no entiendo. ¡No logro recordar nada de lo que veo en esos sueños!

-Uhm… no me digas que tienes una conexión con Ishido Shuji.- Hinamori se encogió de hombros.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber…. Y lo peor de todo es que mi hermano se fue a no sé dónde. Debo quedarme con una amiga, Nadeshiko. Aunque tal vez ella sepa dónde está.

-¿No vives con tus padres?- pregunto Kariya con curiosidad. Hinamori negó con la cabeza. Entonces el muchacho se…identifico con la chica, al menos ella entendía lo que era no tener padres…Incluso se sintió solidario con ella.

-Uhm…. ¿sabes? Creo que ya sé donde fue que vi a Seitei, no creo que él sea quien dice ser….

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-¡Vamos!...

Hinamori tomo la muñeca del muchacho y salió corriendo. Kariya casi se cae de no ser por sus perfectos reflejos….

…..

-¿Una tienda de Ramen?

-Es LA tienda de Ramen. Aquí solían venir a comer el equipo de Raimon original….- comenzó a hablar Hinamori encajando una llave en la puerta trasera de la tienda. Tobitaka la había cerrado desde su extraña partida a quien sabe dónde, ni siquiera Hinamori lo sabía muy bien. Kariya escuchaba sorprendido.

-Vaya, eso se escucha genial….

-¡Y lo es!- la puerta se abrió y la chica entro, para luego dejar pasar a Kariya. Era una tienda de ramen común y corriente, pensó el chico observando la habitación.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías mostrarme?- pregunto Kariya dejando de lado la historia del Ramen. Hinamori asintió y se puso a buscar entre las cosas que se encontraban guardadas en una caja, justo debajo de la barra para ordenar. Kariya miro con curiosidad.

-Mira…- la chica saco una fotografía enmarcada después de un par de minutos y su amigo la miro con atención. Conocía la foto, ya la había visto antes…

-Es de cuando el Raimon participo en el FFI.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ahm, hay una foto idéntica a esa en mi casa.

-¿Ah, sí?- Hinamori ya estaba dentro de la nube de sus pensamientos, pero aquella declaración de parte de Kariya realmente la sorprendió.

-¿Ves a este pelirrojo de aquí?- Kariya se acerco y señalo a un muchacho realmente pálido, de preciosos ojos verdes y, según Hinamori, un chico muy atractivo. Ella asintió.- El y el otro….- continuo señalando esta vez a un chico de cabello verde y grandes ojos negros.

-A ambos los conozco. Son ahora dueños de una gran empresa….a veces van de visita al Sun Garden, donde yo vivo. La dueña del orfanato, Hitomiko-san es hermana mayor de Hiroto.

-¡¿De verdad?! Entonces….Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san y tu….

-…Crecimos bajo el mismo techo.- finalizo Kariya. El rostro de Hinamori se ilumino en una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no lo sabía!

-En realidad, nadie lo sabe. Pero eso no importa, ¿Por qué me muestras esta fotografía?

-Oh, si….casi lo olvido.- Hinamori señalo ahora a un muchacho peli crema.

-¿Gouenji Shuuya?- pregunto Kariya con expresión estupefacta.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Es idéntico a Seitei!

-Mmmm…..Yo no veo el parecido.- respondió el chico después de mirar la foto de pies a cabeza y desde todos los ángulos.

-¿E-En serio?- Kariya asintió. Hinamori se sintió decepcionada. Habría jurado que ambos podrían ser la misma persona…la chica suspiro.

-Oye…esto es demasiado confuso para ti. ¿Por qué no le dices a alguien más? Que tal…a Tsurugi, por ejemplo.

-No, el no va a escucharme.- la chica bajo la cabeza, él era el que estrictamente le dijo que no se acercara a nada que tuviera que ver con Sector V.

-Vaya novio más comprensivo tienes…

-¡¿N-Novio?!...Tsurugi-kun no es….- Hinamori enrojeció y no pudo terminar esa frase.

-Pues realmente si lo parece…- Kariya soltó una risita mientras continuaba su observación de la foto.

-No lo sé…pero eso aun así, eso no era lo único que quería decirte, Kariya-kun….

-¿No es todo?- el chico dejo la fotografía enmarcada por un rato para mirar a Hinamori, parecía un poco incomoda y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

-Esto…veras, es que…la razón por la que falto a la escuela es porque….

-¡AHHHH!

-¡¿Que sucede?!

-¡Mira la hora! ¡Es tarde, si no llego a casa Hitomiko va a cocinarme vivo!

Hinamori asintió, su amigo tenía que irse y ella seguía sin resolver nada ni llegar a ninguna conclusión…aunque aun no le había dicho la peor parte a Kariya, el ya estaba tan apurado por llegar a casa que ni siquiera se despidió de Hinamori…

"_No importa…"_ trato de animarse. _"…Debo buscar a Nadeshiko de todas maneras…."_

Claro porque seguramente ella, la responsable y ahora tutora de Hinamori, debía saber donde se encontraba su hermano, Tobitaka Seiya. Y al observar el reloj de manecillas colgado en la pared, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba a tiempo de llegar a la hora de visita en el hospital de la ciudad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón… U_U Estos últimos días he estado extremadamente ocupada….aunque la verdad es que mi computadora tuvo un daño severo y no pude utilizarla por varios meses, pero ahora he conseguido una nueva *-* Sinceramente de verdad, ¡lo siento! Seguiré este fic hasta terminarlo, ya tengo una idea de cómo será así que si la flojera no me invade podría finalizarlo pronto y empezar el Chrono Stone, que por cierto se está poniendo realmente interesante -w-**


	15. Un agotador día para Kariya

**Capitulo 15**

**-.-.-.-.- El largo día de Kariya -.-.-.-.-**

Kariya se levanto temprano a la mañana siguiente. Todo iba normal ese día, se dio una rápida ducha, se cepillo el cabello y bajo a desayunar. Al llegar a la mesa ya había un plato con delicioso pan tostado recién hecho, un pequeño recipiente con mermelada y otro con mantequilla.

Escucho otras voces. Era Hitomiko acompañada de Midorikawa._ "Es extraño ver a Midorikawa-san por aquí a estas horas"_ Pensó kariya en aquel instante mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan con mantequilla a la boca.

-Hola, Kariya-kun.

Midorikawa lo saludo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y despeinando su cabello. El muchacho frunció el ceño y le devolvió el saludo.

-No hables con la boca llena.- le regaño Hitomiko, pero al parecer a Midorikawa eso le había causado mucha gracia y soltó una risita. La mujer suspiro. Kariya siguió comiendo y los dos adultos se pusieron a charlar. A él no le interesaban mucho los temas que ellos pudieran tener y de hecho se comenzó a preguntar en donde estaba la fotografía igual a la que Hinamori le había mostrado el día anterior. Pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

"_Hinamori….me pregunto si ella está bien"_ Kariya seguía comiendo, pero ahora lo hacía más inconscientemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Kariya!

El muchacho meneo la cabeza. Alguien lo estaba llamando a gritos y eso lo harto. Termino contestando de mala gana.

-¿Qué?

-Uhm….tu estas en otro mundo, ¿verdad?

Midorikawa reía y eso enfureció más a Kariya. Lo único que hizo fue maldecir en voz baja.

-Tranquilízate…- el peli verde le dio un golpecito en la espalda, pero en realidad casi le saca el aire y Kariya puso una mueca de dolor.- Aunque… podría ser una chica ¿no?- De nuevo el más joven frunció el ceño, aunque se sonrojo de golpe…a lo que Midorikawa sonrió pícaramente.

-N-no, no es una chica.- mintió.

-Yo creo que si…

-No.

-Si…

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡NOOO!

-¡SIIIII!

-Bueno, en realidad…

-¡Sabia que era una chica!

-¡QUE NO LO ES!

-¿Entonces?...

-Ahh….veras, ¿recuerdas cuando me contaron sobre el FFI?...

-Sí, lo recuerdo…- la expresión de Midorikawa resplandeció de repente, esos eran muy buenas memorias y hubo momentos excelentes en esa época.

-¿Qué tanto te acuerdas sobre Goenji Shuuya?...

-¿Goenji Shuuya? Pues, la verdad no se mucho acerca de el….era un tipo muy serio ¿sabes? ¡Pero el equipo nunca dudo de sus increíbles habilidades en el futbol!... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad…

-¿Una chica?

Kariya volvió a sonrojarse y suspiro. _"¿Y porque tendría que ver con una chica? Creo que Midorikawa-san tiene helado en el cerebro…"_

-Sí, una chica…- dijo por fin mientras levantaba su plato vacio de la mesa. Midorikawa lo miro y antes de que Kariya se fuera a la escuela, dijo…

-Puedes preguntarle más tarde a Hiroto, el lo conoció mejor.

El muchacho ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escucho el comentario. Si, seguro Hiroto le diría algo más exacto…asintió y se despidió de Ryuuji.

….

Kariya llego a la escuela justo a tiempo. Calculo que faltaban unos quince minutos para comenzar con las clases.

-¡Kariya!….

"_¿Y ahora qué?..."_ Kariya giro la cabeza, y se encontró con la mirada de Tenma, pero no iba solo, también Aoi, Shinsuke y Hikaru lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Supiste algo de Hinamori-san?- interrumpió Aoi con preocupación en su voz. El tenia una gran pero no tan buena noticia, el problema era que…. No, si se lo decía a alguien seguramente Hinamori se enojaría y no volveria a decirle nada de nada, además el ya se había decidido a guardar el secreto.

El chico negó lentamente poniendo cara de atontado. Era pésimo guardando secretos… Los chicos intercambiaron miradas decepcionadas.

"_¡Rayos!..."_

…

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido…. Horas y horas de aburrimiento continuo lo aturdieron un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Miro de reojo el reloj, ya comenzaba a ponerse inquieto en la última clase… Faltaban veinte minutos y…

¡RING!

El tiempo pasó volando. Kariya se levanto de su lugar, su clase era la misma que la de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol, así que no hizo más que esperarlos para ir todos juntos al entrenamiento diario…

…..

En la sala del equipo…Las cosas eran realmente irritantes y sobre todo, la mayoría de los miembros se encontraban nerviosos. Al fin, Haruna se dirigió a los de primer año justo cuando hubieron entrado.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hinamori?

Los chicos se miraron…

-¿Qué sucede, Haruna sensei?- dijo Shinsuke al mirar la expresión inusual de la profesora.

-La alumna falto hoy también.- interrumpió esta vez Kidou.

-¿C-Como?... ¿Hoy tan poco vino? ¡Pero si ayer la vimos!- exclamo Tenma…- Kariya hablo con ella también…- Todos miraron al mencionado y el los evadió con la mirada.

"_¿Hinamori falto hoy?_... Kariya de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos_… "Eso sí que es raro… uhm… ¿Eh? ¡Espera!"_ El chico comenzó a recordar su conversación con Hinamori.

"_¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de irme? A ver…"_

_**-No lo sé…pero eso aun así, eso no era lo único que quería decirte, Kariya-kun….**_

_**-¿No es todo?- el chico dejo la fotografía enmarcada por un rato para mirar a Hinamori, parecía un poco incomoda y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.**_

_**-Esto…veras, es que…la razón por la que falto a la escuela es porque….**_

-¡NOOO PUEEEDE SEEER!

Kariya lanzo un grito. Todos dieron un respingo asustados por completo con la reacción tan repentina de su compañero…. El chico se quedo ahí…plantado sin saber que responder y rojo de la vergüenza mientras cientos de ojos curiosos lo veían...Inclusive Tsurugi y Shindou arquearon una ceja.

-K-Kariya, ¿te encuentras bien hoy?- pregunto Kirino aguantándose la risa.

-¡S-sí, claro que lo estoy!- respondió furioso. Los profesores hicieron caso omiso de esa situación.

-Sera mejor que vaya a la oficina del director para saber el porqué de sus faltas…- Todos asintieron a la idea de Haruna.

-Esa es una noticia muy preocupante.- Midori hablaba sobre el tema con Aoi y Akane…

-Tal vez le paso algo malo…- dijo Akane tristemente.

Kariya intentaba refugiarse de las miradas acusadoras pero comprensivas del resto de sus compañeros… Suspiro, no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado…

-Oye…- era Tsurugi, Kariya se tenso…él era al que menos quería ver, pero aun así se giro para observarlo a los ojos.

-Hinamori te dijo algo ayer, ¿verdad?- Kariya negó rápidamente, Tsurugi daba miedo…El muchacho serio frunció el ceño.

"_¡Joder, me ha descubierto!"_

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿Porque no vas y le preguntas personalmente?...

-Lo haría si pudiera…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, olvídalo…

Kariya sintió enojo. Ese Tsurugi y su semblante de chico serio hacían que su caparazón se interpusiera entre sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible? El quería mucho a Hinamori pero era al que menos le importaba la situación en la ella estaba… Incluso Ichino se veía el doble de deprimido a comparación de los otros.

-Bueno, ayer cuando la vi….- Todos escucharon y prestaron atención a las palabras de Kariya, al chico le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca. Miro a Tsurugi con expresión desinteresada, pero el resto parecía extremadamente preocupado. No era justo que ellos tuvieran que sentarse a esperar mientras Hinamori hacia quien sabe cuántas cosas. Estaba bien que ella no quisiera meterlos en problemas, pero ponerles tantas dudas y tardes de verla venir tampoco era lo correcto. Kariya sintió esta vez un poco de lastima por el equipo.

El muchacho continúo…

-Parecía muy triste…pero no quiso decirme nada y dijo algo….acerca de que ya no volvería a la escuela…

-¡¿NO VOLVER A LA ESCUELA?!

Kariya asintió.

….

En otra parte, cierta chica perezosa acababa de levantarse. Soltó un gritito entre sueños y al final…se despertó de un solo golpe…jadeando y sudando. Otra pesadilla…

Hinamori se llevo una mano a la frente. Suspiro aliviada…ya todo había pasado. Se toco el cabello, recientemente cortado. Ahora, sin una maraña de cabello que parecía nido de pájaros y sin flequillo en el rostro realmente estaba diferente, aparentaba ser incluso otra persona…

Se levanto de la cama. ¿Cómo pude dormir hasta tarde? Pensó mientras bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras. Kariya se fue la tarde anterior, ella dijo que iría a buscar a Nadeshiko y…se quedo completamente dormida.

Se sirvió un plato de cereal con un poco de leche y comió bocado a bocado. Amaba el cereal con frutas. Miro la hora. Podía ir al hospital esta vez y como había dormido demasiado ya no se encontraba nada cansada. Se dio una ducha, se puso nada mas unos jeans y una blusa de mangas largas… esa tarde había un clima fresco y sobre todo en la noche se tenía que ir abrigado afuera.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación, tomo su bolso y al llegar a la puerta recordó el sueño…meneo la cabeza, convenciéndose mentalmente de olvidarlo por ahora. Estaba preocupada por su hermano. Suspiro y miro el uniforme que descansaba sobre la pared…. Si, el uniforme…pero no era del Raimon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Es todo por hoy! Bueeeno esta historia ya casi está terminada… :D Gracias por sus reviews, los agradezco asiiiiiiiiiiiii de mucho (muchísimo) a:**

**cristy-chan **

**Clara Nishisawa**

**SarayZoro**

**Fumino-chan-SS**

**Yoko-chan 97**

**Hinamori-chan21**

**Yuri Matsura**

**Michel-nippah**

**michelle-guzman**

**Mizuhara Yukie**

**Haruka Nya**

**etr5**

**Starbell Cat**

**Amu-Hinamori12**

**Alice Fudou**

**Kiyama Hiroto**

**¡Arigatou! Por tener la increíble e inagotable paciencia de pasarse a leer aunque me tarde milenios en actualizar. Peeeeroo…tengo un pretexto (Ok, no) Uhm, pues la verdad esta computadora baka me ha estado causando algunos problemitas técnicos…así que me apresure a terminar otros tres capítulos de este fic, uno más de Escalofríos: Una noche de horror. E incluso empecé otro que tiene AkanexShindou *_* Oh, sí, amo a esos dos tortolos. Lo que significa que a más tardar el lunes será el día de actualizar-actualizar-actualizar…. **

**Arigatou de nuevo y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, por cierto ¿merece un Review? n_n**


	16. ¿Mi segundo amor fue un sol?

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**-.-.-.-.- Mi segundo amor fue un sol -.-.-.-.-**_

Hinamori salió de su casa con pasos rápidos. Miro hacia el cielo, ya estaba anaranjado y en pleno atardecer, seguramente los alumnos del Raimon se retiraban de sus clases en ese momento. No le gustaría encontrarse con alguno de ellos y, lo peor de toda esta situación, era que lo más seguro es que chocara accidentalmente con Tsurugi de camino al hospital. La chica apresuro el paso.

Luego de un rato llego al enorme edificio. Una brisa fresca inundo el espacio y Hinamori se abrazo a sí misma, rogando que no hubiese algún conocido además de Nadeshiko. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a Yuuichi.

Encontrar a su amiga no sería una tarea fácil, la muchacha se encontraba tanto tiempo en el hospital visitando a su querido Yuuichi que todas las enfermeras la conocían de memoria y la dejaban quedarse en secreto por un par de horas más. Al ganarse la confianza de los trabajadores, Fuyuupe-san, como ella le llama a una enfermera que Hinamori no ha tenido tiempo de conocer, decidió darle unos cuantos cursos de enfermería básica y pues al final…Nadeshiko fue aceptada como la miembro más joven de la historia de la medicina en Inazuma Town. Y la muchacha adoraba mucho su empleo, ayudar a otras personas y estar con el Tsurugi mayor eran las cosas que más le gustaban…

Hinamori llego a la puerta principal del lugar y observo a su alrededor. No había nada sospechoso. Debía esperar a que Nadeshiko saliera del trabajo….aunque seguro estaba con Yuuichi…Si, claro y Kyousuke igualmente se encontraría en esa habitación. Decidió mejor esperar en la entrada. Se puso de pie en la enorme puerta, con un par de auriculares en los oídos… Era una tarde realmente preciosa…

Si tan solo sus amigos pudieran estar con ella o, mejor dicho, si ella pudiera estar con sus amigos… Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido antes de que su hermano se fuera….y esa decisión la sufrió demasiado, aunque no le guardaba rencor a su hermano por…haberla cambiado de escuela en un hecho tan importantísimo como el Holy Road.

kizukuto itudemo kimi wo sagashiteru  
>futari hanashita mise nozoitari shite<br>juppun arukeba tsuku kaerimichi wo  
>wazato toomawari de aruiteiru<p>

Su música inundaba los tristes recuerdos… Esa canción en especial se llamaba Fuyu Love de Juliet. Un trió femenino de música que a ella le gustaba mucho…

keitai hiraite MAIL yomi kaeshite  
>onaji koudou LOOP shite iru dakede<br>saigoni tsuketa "hatena" no hitomoji ga  
>kimi no henji wo matte runda<p>

-Hmp…- comenzó a tararear en silencio. No quería que la escucharan y se vieran obligados a correrla de ahí. Aun así disfrutaba mucho el escuchar música. Pronto se distrajo enormemente con los audífonos puestos, pero por un segundo lo olvido y saco el celular de su bolsa colgada del hombro derecho que caia hasta su cadera, del lado contrario, o sea a la izquierda. Era ya un poco tarde, comenzó a oscurecer y Hinamori observaba despreocupada la entrada mientras la música continuaba. No había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad.

Hinamori suspiro. Agacho la cabeza y cuando la levanto…. La chica contuvo la respiración y sintió un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre ella.

"_¿Tsu-Tsurugi-kun?..."_ A lo lejos ella observo como Kyousuke peligrosamente se acercaba a la puerta. _"Rayos, rayos, rayos…" _Al parecer el chico pálido y serio todavía no había caído en la cuenta de que su amiga estaba a unos pasos de él.

"_¡¿Qué hago?!"_ Justo cuando Tsurugi iba a alzar la mirada fue cuando Hinamori se crispo y tuvo que luchar contra su cuerpo tenso como hielo….Dio media vuelta y subió a todo lo que puso el volumen de su música….así de esa manera todos se darían cuenta de que ella no podría escuchar nada, ni aunque gritaran su nombre. Empezó a caminar lentamente y sin levantar sospechas dentro del edificio, del lado contrario de la habitación de Yuuichi.

kizuite hoshikute  
>nakama no hitori ja nakute<br>tokubetsu ni naritaku natte  
>kyuuni tsuyogari ni naru<p>

Ver a Tsurugi va a causarle un shock. Camino el doble de rápido. No quería que él la viera y rogaba por perderlo de vista… Entonces se pregunto si el pudo haberla reconocido…

Tsurugi, sin embargo, caminaba como normalmente lo hacía hasta la habitación de su hermano. Miro hacia donde Hinamori se fue casi corriendo…no, no la reconoció. Pero le pareció una chica extremadamente rara… Uhm, en pocas palabras le gusto mucho la jovencita que huía como si un monstruo la persiguiera. Pronto se puso a pensar también y se topo con Nadeshiko.

-¡Oh! ¡Kyousuke!- le llamo la castaña, Tsurugi volteo para verla. A él no le caía muy bien…pero tuvo que acostumbrarse por su hermano.- Llegas tarde….será mejor que te apresures.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera. El chico asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Maya por aquí?

-¿A Hinamori?...- Tsurugi parpadeo con extrema sorpresa. Nadeshiko ladeo la cabeza.

-Hace rato me llamo por celular y dijo que vendría a verme…

El muchacho se maldijo mentalmente. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Espera aquí.- Kyousuke camino hacia la dirección contraria.

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamo Nadeshiko, atónita por el mal simulado enojo del hermano pequeño de Yuuichi.

-Voy a buscarla.

Y así el chico se perdió de su vista…

…..

En otra parte Hinamori descansaba en suelo, exhausta. Se había alejado mucho y ahora estaba completamente perdida. Sentada y contra la pared., miro discretamente por el pasillo. No había nadie…suspiro. Eso estuvo cerca, cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando música. Cuando hubiera pasado el peligro saldría para preguntar por Nadeshiko.

doushiyoumo naku kimi ni aitakute  
>dekiru nara suguni aini ikitakute<p>

-¡TAIYOU!

Hinamori abrió los ojos… una voz gritaba aun más alto que el volumen de sus auriculares… Se puso de pie justo cuando un chico de cabello anaranjado corría velozmente hacia ella, el muchacho reía sin parar, pero el al ver a Hinamori la sonrisa se borro de sus labios…

hontou ha kimi ni amaetari shitai  
>nee ima kara denwa shite iikana <p>

-¡C-CUIDADOO!

-¡K-Kyaaa!

Antes de que Hinamori pudiera terminar su grito el muchacho misterioso se choco contra ella y cayo violentamente al suelo. Los pequeños audífonos salieron despedidos de sus oídos y terminaron a su lado, el cable se estiro y la base se escapo de la entrada del celular. Eso hizo que la música sonara en las bocinas, a todo volumen.

-¡Oye, niña ¿estás bien?!- el chico se quedo junto a Hinamori sentada en el suelo y con una mano sobre la cabeza. Ella asintió. El chico sonrió y la ayuda a levantarse.

HI MYFRIEND  
>mune no naka kakushite TALKING<br>kimi ha tomodachi  
>modokashii kimochi<p>

La canción seguía sonando. El muchacho se puso de pie y tomo el celular para luego alargar la mano y entregárselo a Hinamori. Ella lo acepto y detuvo la música.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar el chico, Hinamori asintió nuevamente.

-Vaya, estuvo cerca. Lamento eso.- El joven con bata de hospital se disculpo de una forma sincera. Sonrió por segunda vez y Hinamori lo observo de reojo. Alto, cabello anaranjado, bonitos ojos verdes y tez pálida… Ella sintió un inusual calor que subió por sus mejillas.

¿Se había sonrojado? Y no solo eso… también le dio una tremenda sed de repente. Estaba demasiado caluroso ese pasillo.

-Hey… ¡Tierra llamando a niña!- dijo el poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la chica, Hinamori meneo la cabeza y levanto la barbilla para mirarlo de frente, el muchacho vacilo y se echo para atrás cuando hubo visto los profundos ojos negros de ella.

- Guau, eres… muy bonita... – el chico parecía atontado.- ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-¿Eh, yo?- Hinamori no podía creérselo. Ese muchacho era….increíblemente diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido…incluyendo Tsurugi. Nadie nunca le había causado esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago tan de repente…Solo basto con mirarlo por un momento.

-Sí, tu…- se burlo el chico, le agradaba ella.

-Ahm….Hi-Hinamori Maya…- titubeo Hinamori. Se afligió, ¡se sintió extremadamente avergonzada!

-Lindo nombre…Yo soy Amemiya Taiyou, pero solo dime Taiyou, me gusta más que me llamen así…- el chico le extendió la mano y Hinamori la estrecho, Taiyou sonrió de nuevo, Hinamori se sonrojo de nuevo. Ella trago saliva.

-Bien, Maya… ¿está bien si uso tu nombre de pila?...- ambos se levantaron del suelo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Maya…" Nunca le había gustado tanto como en ese momento, Taiyou lo pronunciaba de manera muy elegante.

-¡TAIYOUU!- una enfermera de cabello morado interrumpió.

-Oh, oh…- exclamo Taiyou con un tono travieso.- Me encontraron.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hinamori con una sonrisa.- Uhm….que lastima, debo irme antes de que me atrapen…

"_¿Tan pronto?"_

-Ahh…. nos veremos después, supongo.

-Claro…

-¡Taiyou!

La enfermera llego hasta Hinamori, pero Taiyou ya había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. La muchacha se veía realmente cansada, se incorporo después de haber tomado aire y volteo para ver a Hinamori.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto educadamente. Hinamori dio un respingo. Cierto, se había perdido por no mirar su camino, ni siquiera recordaba porque pasillos doblo… Le pidió ayuda a la enfermera y ella amablemente se ofreció para conducirla a la entrada principal.

-Hmp…. Fuyuka-san…- le llamo Hinamori una vez que estuvieron caminando por un rato. La enfermera respondió con un "¿Qué sucede?" Y la chica continúo.

-Ese muchacho…

-¿Taiyou?

Hinamori asintió sonrosada.

-Oh, es un buen chico…pero no le agrada nada quedarse dentro de la habitación ni por una hora.- Fuyuka soltó una risita. Maya igualmente lo hizo, de verdad le agradaba Taiyou.

-Aun así….por su salud él debería seguir esas indicaciones…pero al parecer pronto podrá entrar a rehabilitación intensiva…

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Hinamori se sintió un poco aliviada, eso significa que se pondría mejor de lo que sea que estuviera enfermo. Incluso olvido preguntar.

-Si… es por eso que estaba buscándolo. Hoy vinieron a verlo.

-¿Quiénes?...

Justo cuando pregunto esto llegaron a la recepción, ahí se encontraban esperando dos personas extrañas. Una adolescente peli rosa con el cabello amarrado en dos trenzas y otro muchacho, un poco mayor, que llevaba un traje muy elegante…

-¿Dónde está Taiyou?- pregunto la chica, parecía muy seria. Fuyuka negó con la cabeza. La muchacha se crispo y frunció el ceño.- Hay que encontrarlo pronto….- se dirigió hacia su acompañante. El joven asintió.

-Cuando lo vea…- comenzó mirando a Fuyuka.-…Dígale que Seitei necesita verlo.

Hinamori parpadeo. ¡¿Había dicho Seitei?! Su mirada cambio a una de completo terror. La joven peli rosa lanzo una expresión amenazante a Hinamori, a lo que ella dio un respingo. Su rostro le parecía vagamente familiar. La joven de preparatoria suavizo sus facciones y miro a Hinamori con estupefacción.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto acercándose a ella, el muchacho camino hacia la salida y Hinamori no pudo hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza…

-¡Yuuka!- la llamo desde lejos.

-¡Ya voy!- contesto la chica dando media vuelta, miro fugazmente a Hinamori y le sonrió. Ella la vio alejarse junto con el otro extraño…suspiro. ¡Que día más raro!

…..

"_Waaa...como me odio…." _

Hinamori se maldecía mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo haberse puesto nerviosa frente a Taiyou? ¡El chico que le gusta es Tsurugi!

Y lo peor de todo…. ¡él conoce a Seitei! Sentía que debía averiguar mas sobre Taiyou, pero otra parte de sus pensamientos la hacían convencerse de que solo se trataba de un pretexto para volverlo a ver…

Meneo la cabeza, ya era tarde. ¿Dónde estaba Nadeshiko?

-¡BUUUU!-

-¡Ahhh!

-¿Te asuste?- reía Nadeshiko.

-¡Que mala eres!

-Oye….relájate, solo fue una broma.

-No hagas esas bromas.- Hinamori hizo un pucherito.

-¿Tuviste un día malo?

-Pésimo…

-Ah…bueno, entonces esta noticia te animara…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tsurugi te estuvo buscando como un loco.

-¿Eh?...-

¿Y eso como se supone que debía ayudarla? Comenzaron a caminar. Hinamori se deprimió al escuchar eso. Claro, mientras ella platicaba coquetamente con Taiyou, Tsurugi la buscaba desesperadamente…Espera, ¿Cómo que la buscaba?

-Dijo que le pareció verte cuando llego al hospital….tal vez fue tu corte de cabello.- Nadeshiko despeino el corto cabello de su amiga.- Y….como yo le comente que tu vendrías a verme, se puso a buscarte casi toda la hora de visitas. Pero nada, desapareciste. ¿Dónde estabas, eh?

Hinamori se sonrojo.

-Ah…con que hay "otro".

-¡Na-Nadeshiko!

-¿Qué?... Oye, no hay que ser listo para darse cuenta… ¡Tu cara esta roja!

-¡D-Dejame!...

-¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

-No, no y no…. ¡estabas hablando de Tsurugi-kun!

-Ah, entonces, ¿todavía te gusta?

-¡Yo…!- Hinamor se detuvo, ¿aun seguía sintiendo algo por Tsurugi? ¿Aun cuando se puso tan nerviosa con Taiyou?

-Todavía no entraras a clases….mañana vendrás conmigo temprano…-

Hinamori asintió, aunque no sabía exactamente para que su amiga la requisiera en el hospital. Pronto recordó la razón por la que había ido a verla…

-Cierto…. Nadeshiko….

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes a donde se fue mi hermano?

Nadeshiko la miro con mucha ternura.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber, Maya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ashsdkske…. ¡gomene! Pero….realmente no se me ocurrió otra idea… ademaas… ¡Taiyou es demasiado mono! ¡Pero no se preocupen que Maya y Tsurugi estarán juntos! Después de consultarlo con mi almohada llegue a esa conclusión… Ellos dos hacen una linda pareja *-***

**Eeeen fin… ¿Reviews?**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Espero que sigan leyendo, ¿vale?!**


End file.
